


【Evanstan】破茧

by Francisxoxo



Category: Captain American（Movies）RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 82,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francisxoxo/pseuds/Francisxoxo
Summary: 正篇结束





	1. 一

“他们认真的？”  
“我怎么知道？我又不是Steve Rogers肚子里的蛔虫。”Scarlett翻翻眼皮，扔掉烟踩灭。“需要我来解决么？”  
“不，”Chris紧锁着眉头，“我只是厌倦了Rogers总把我这里当成新兵训练营。”  
“高兴点儿，Chris，如果你进了监狱可就看不到这样的甜心了——”Anthony心不在焉的开口，Scarlett笑着别过脸，整个Heracles只有他敢这样调笑Chris。他们三个轻快的迈开步子，坐上早就在外等候的汽车。  
“甜心会立刻向 Rogers汇报吧，”Anthony继续手舞足蹈，“报告Captain Rogers，确认Chris Evans已于18点离开了Heracles，是这样么哈哈哈哈。”  
“Anthony，你再这样我会在进监狱前找人把你给灭了，”Chris开口，“免得你在外面丢人。”  
“我乐意接这活儿，头儿——”Scarlett晃晃手指上勾着的M1911，朝Anthony歪歪脑袋，后者回敬了她一个白眼。

“报告Captain Rogers，确认Chris Evans已于18点离开了Heracles，行动方向未知。”Sebastian Stan按下发送键，又随意扫了几眼周围，确认并没有什么异动，才重新走进Heracles。酒吧从17点开始营业，但现在几乎没什么客人，几个调酒师和侍应生在店中的桌子上打着梭哈。  
“嘿，要一块来玩么，小子？”  
“不了，我得去补一觉，昨天晚上那妞儿逼着我来了三发。”Sebastian认出邀他加入的是Frank Grillo，这儿的另一名保安，也是Heracles门面上最出色的打手之一，有些雇佣兵背景什么的，非常老辣。Rogers曾提醒他少与此人接触，以免露出破绽。  
“得了吧，Honey，”Frank眼皮都不抬，“你的小屁股只能被三次吧。”周围立刻爆发出一阵哄笑。  
Sebastian啐了一口，冲Frank竖了下中指，自顾自地晃悠到休息室。这没什么，Rogers早和他说过，你是要和全纽约最粗鲁和无情的一群人打交道。  
休息室里满是呛人的烟草和呕吐物的味道，Sebastian噏动鼻翼，还有人体精液的味道，他吐吐舌头，做了个反胃恶心的鬼脸，又无奈的摇摇头，找了个相对干净的沙发角落坐下。Rogers教导他，第一周不用太过主动的结交周围人，到点上班，工作的间隙要抽空出去抽条烟，摸摸妞儿的屁股，像所有的街头混混一样，甚至不用刻意注意Chris Evans，Heracles这个纽约最具威胁力的黑帮之一的老大。

“Sebby，不用紧张，你会做的很棒。”当Rogers捏着他的肩头笑着说出这句话的时候，Sebastian却紧张的胃都抽抽了，不是为了他要来该死的Heracles当一个卧底，而是为了Rogers放在他肩头的手掌。  
“如果你看到他，就告诉我时间和行踪，比如【现在八点，Chris刚回了Heracles】，就这么简单，别去做任何超过的动作，尝试跟踪窥视或者窃听什么的，绝对不要，明白么？”  
“事实上，我是经过警察学院培训的合格警员了，”Sebastian不满的撅起嘴，Rogers教导他的口气就像他还是一个未成年，虽然一直被这样的温柔对待正是他迷恋Rogers的原因之一。  
Rogers很耐心的听他抱怨完，用手捋了下垂落到额前的金色碎发，才重新开口，“这任务没有什么危险性，正如我之前一遍又一遍告诉你的一样，但Heracles仍旧是——”  
“纽约最大的黑道集团之一，即使他们即将短暂被NYPD招安，即使我要做的只是化身一个普通的安保人员呆在Heracles，汇报Chris Evans的行踪只是附加作业，”Sebastian苦笑着接下去，“如果有人提前告诉我Captain Rogers啰嗦的就像一个九十岁的老头子，我可绝对不对来OCCB。”  
“并且就算我遇上危险，看看这个，”Sebastian卷起袖子露出他在警察学院的成果，线条结实优美的肱三头肌。  
Rogers立刻露出苦恼的笑容，“小家伙，我但愿你永远不会用上你小狮子一样的手臂，还有，记得你的射击成绩才刚及格。”

休息室的人慢慢多起来，脱衣舞女，DJ，和他一样的安保，一波接一波的人潮涌进来，他们大部分已经开始喝酒，抽着卷烟，大声的彼此调笑。Sebastian的肩膀紧绷起来，他搓搓脸，捏了下自己的肩头，仿佛还能感知到Rogers那天遗留在上面的热度，  
“今天你去走廊吧，小子。”Frank走过来，裂开嘴对他笑，显然刚才的牌局小赢了一把，心情不错，没用像以往一样直接打发他到没人愿意守的后巷去。  
Sebastian点点头，Frank算是酒吧安保队伍的头儿，当然只是明面上的安保队伍，事实上，Heracles的武力值强悍到足以正面对抗 ESU。所以Chris Evans不像其余的黑帮大佬们，整日躲在防弹车窗的背后，周围的黑色保安可以组成一支足球队。Chris总是带着一种奇特的得意洋洋的笑容坦荡荡地出入Heracles，甚至连副太阳眼镜也不戴，但如果谁企图突袭他，Sebastian很肯定，他旁边那个叫Scarlett的女人就可以直接把大部分挑战者的脖子捏断。

Sebastian叼着烟站到走廊，他的工作很简单，防止陌生人走进酒吧后的休息室，或者遇到客人骚乱的时候，他可以及时地冲过去，把对方扔出大门。这工作95%的时间段都很无聊，只有当剩余的5%，Chris Evans出现的时候，Sebastian就立刻直起身扳，兴奋地像非洲草原上第一次捕食的小狮子，他瞪大眼睛，一动不动地盯着Chris，从他的眉目移动到健壮的身躯、坚定有力的步伐。然后才放下鼓噪的心脏，等待时机汇报给Rogers。  
“Sebby，也许你意识不到，但是你的每一次汇报对案子都很重要。”那是他开始卧底后的第一个星期，他被允许去和Rogers做一次当面汇报，对方夸赞他的工作非常出色，点着他的胸膛称赞。Sebastian梗着脖子，骄傲的像刚被授予了勇气勋章。但在这次之后，他被下达了没有特殊情况无需再当面和Captain Rogers汇报的指令。Sebastian不知这是不是因为出于对他安全的考虑，当然更大的可能性是因为Rogers的工作实在太繁忙了，他已经是一个需要同时处理几件大案的警监，不能分担他奢侈的时间去照看一个刚从警察学院毕业的从事最基础卧底工作的小菜鸟。Sebastian知道在Chris Evans现在涉及到的这桩案子中，有不少线人的处境都比他更值得人关注。  
但即便如此，见不到Rogers的烦躁就像一只不断充气膨胀的气球，在经过一个月的消磨后，简直快要炸裂他的心。这一切都怪Chris Evans，Sebastian愤恨的想，为什么他就不能干脆点滚进监狱，结束这该死的一切。

“Frank是老了么？看不出他的身份，竟然让他来守走廊？”Anthony不满的咂咂嘴，带着黑人奇特的音调。他们刚去处理了一些事关港口的问题，一旦被条子盯上，试图瓜分地盘的家伙就像秃鹫和豺狼一样冒了出来。  
“那是因为那小子的能耐让Frank觉得把他塞进Chris的卧室，也不会有什么威慑力。”Scarlett挑起一边眉毛，涂着黑色甲油的手指夹着一支烟，今天的工作让三个人都有些疲倦，她语带暧昧，示意Chris可以找个放松的好办法。  
“你知道我从来不动Rogers的人，”Chris头也不抬，他和Steve Rogers的关系平衡的很微妙，虽然Heracles也称得上是OCCB的眼中钉之一，但是相较于Hydra和手合会这样的集团，他们都显得有些可爱了，Chris相信某种程度上Rogers很需要自己对其余这些家伙的牵制力，这也是为什么OCCB虽在收集罪证方面不余遗力，但很少真正出手，直到最近。  
“如果不是确定那小家伙是OCCB派过来的，那我肯定以为他是某个暗恋你的变态跟踪狂，注意到小家伙每次看你的眼神了么？”Anthony朝走廊努努嘴，他嘴中的“小家伙”仍然故作轻松地在那儿晃悠，只是右手一直紧绷着无意识的敲打腿部。  
“是的，他的脸上就差写上我在监视你了，”Chris合上文件，“如果Rogers的手下都是这种货色，我简直要怀疑是否还要和他继续合作。“  
“Hey！你，过来。”Scarlett对着走廊勾勾手指，看着Sebastian慢腾腾的晃过来，她笑着和Chris交换了个眼神，看，“小家伙”被吓到了。

“Johansson小姐，”Sebastian小心翼翼地开口，到这里近一个月，他还从没和称得上是Heracles核心的任何人讲过话，所以今天算是一个突破么，需要汇报给Rogers。  
“甜心，你叫什么？”Scarlett吐了口烟开口。  
“Carter、Carter Baizen，”Sebastian缓缓的开口，暗中提醒自己不要报错了姓名。  
Anthony噗嗤一声笑出来，“甜心，你的表情就像在背一个假名。”  
Sebastian的皮肤以可见的速度红了起来，Anthony觉得他快冒烟了，更加肆无忌惮的哈哈大笑起来。  
Chris瞪了他一眼，后者才拍拍胸脯，平复下情绪。  
“你会开枪么？”Chris开口。  
“我？”Sebastian瞪大眼睛。  
“对，”Chirs点点头，走到书桌旁，拉开抽屉，扔过一把CZ83，“最实际，简便的设计，试试。”他停顿了下又说，“只要摆个姿势就好。”  
Sebastian接过来，尽量放缓动作，给自己思考的时间。所以Chris Evans的目的是何？他发现了我的身份，想试探我？看看我会不会一枪崩过去？还是说只是想试探一下自己会不会射击，可是一个安保人员会射击是非常合理的，更何况这里是纽约黑帮的底盘，这儿的脱衣舞娘都他妈一个个能把保险栓弹得蹭蹭响。  
Sebastian感觉自己的拇指都开始抽搐了，额头上冒了一层虚汗，他从来没有考虑过这么快暴露自己身份的可能性，也没有发现站在自己身后的Anthony和Scarlett一脸憋笑的表情。  
“好了，Carter，”Chris突然上前一步握住Sebastian还握着枪的手，他把枪从Sebastian的手心中抽出来，“你有点紧张？所以以前没有学习用过这玩意儿？”  
“是的，Evans先生——”Sebastian茫然的点点头，只能顺着Chris的话说下去。Chris距离他有点儿过近，粗糙的指腹擦过他的手背，像一条火线窜过。  
Chris沉吟了下，“我想Heracles不需要一名连枪都不会开的安保人员，”Chris伸出一只手指示意想要张嘴的Sebastian停下，  
“所以Carter，我想你最好开始学起来，”Chris把CZ83重新塞回了Sebastian的手心，并且用自己的手掌收拢他的五指，包裹住小小的枪柄才离开。  
Sebastian瞳孔收缩，瑟缩了下肩膀，“是的，先生，我会立刻安排起来。”  
Chris状作满意的点点头，重新坐回到书桌前，慵懒的伸长了腿，扬了扬手，示意这场对话的结束以及眼前的三人可以立刻滚蛋了。  
“他刚刚才说不会动Rogers的人了，你也听到了对么？”Anthony看到Sebastian走远了，才怪叫着对Scarlett开口，  
“也许只是突然兴致来了想和新兵玩闹一下，你知道的，上次他在和 Pierce见面后，回来的路上还买了一束黄玫瑰，Frank的脸都吓青了。”Scarlett用手指点点脑袋，暗示他们的头儿有时候就是会神经短路，不要尝试去理解一个喜欢看Before Sunrise的黑帮老大的逻辑思维。  
“好吧，”Anthony觉得可以被这个理由说服，“但是还有种可能就是，他想先教会小家伙玩一下普通的枪，才可以玩点儿更高级的。可以四连发的那种。”黑人笑的唾沫星子都飞出来。

“所以他让你去学枪？”Rogers拧着眉毛，看着眼前一脸紧张的青年。  
“这代表什么，Captain，你觉得我暴露了么？”Sebastian有点不好意思的绞着衣服下摆。不在警局出现的Rogers不喜欢把自己的金发摆弄的一丝不苟，它们只是被清洗过了很自然地吹干，显得蓬松而柔软，垂在他的蓝眼睛上，像午后的暖阳。  
“不——我还不太清楚这代表了什么，以前没出现过，“  
“但这没什么，不用担心Sebby，我们都照看着你。”大概怕自己的话惊吓到Sebastian，Rogers又很郑重地补了一句，他伸手整理了下青年褶皱的领口，把后半句话吞了回去，【即使暴露了也没什么关系】。  
OCCB在Heracles安插了不止一名的卧底或者是线人，有些没被发现、有些则被清理了，只是所谓的清理指的是把这样的角色打发回来而已，并不会有真正的伤害。Chris已经和OCCB保持这样奇怪的默契有好几年了，这也是为什么Rogers可以安心的指派Sebastian去到那里的原因，一份没有危险即使失败也不要紧的任务，很适合眼前有些天真却对工作很热忱的年轻人。至于Chris和OCCB的关系，年轻人并不用知道的太详细。  
“按照他所要求的做，”Rogers谨慎的开口，“继续其余的工作和观察，最重要的——”  
“不要有任何超出的动作，Captain。”Sebastian眨眨大的不行的绿眼睛，这让已经成年的男人看上去仍然非常稚气。  
“是的，士兵。”Rogers笑着推了推他的胸膛。Sebastian需要好好被照看，永远远离那些危险，Rogers想。


	2. 二

靶纸咔擦一声缓缓向前推移。Sebastian取下护目镜，甩甩汗湿的手心，瞪着那个戳在6环线上的弹孔。他有一段时间没有进行过像样的射击训练了，原本就不怎么样的手感更见生疏。唯一的好处是，这让他看上去像个真正的新手，完全玩不转手枪的那种。  
“还不错，以一个新手来说的话。”Chris走到弹道旁，几乎贴着他的身体开口，“肩膀，”男人伸手按在他的右侧肩胛骨处，稍稍用力向下压了压，“举枪的时候不能耸肩。”Sebastian能感知到随着对方每一次开口喷射在他脸颊肌肤的热气，他颤了颤睫毛，小心翼翼的后退，让出一个身位。  
Chris站上前，单手推开保险栓，结实的大腿紧绷，微拧腰身带动着宽窄比例完美的胯部送出自己的右臂，  
弹孔如同一枚黑色印章般敲在靶纸的正中间。  
“您一定常常练习，Evans先生，”  
“的确，不过可不是用这个，” Chris漫不经心的回答，他放下枪，拉过Sebastian站到自己的面前，Sebastian被迫抬起头直视自己的老板，注意到他湛蓝色的眼珠，和Rogers的一样，但表现出的情绪却截然不同。  
“你的手不太稳，”Chris的手掌抚上他的肩头，粗糙的手指划过他的脖子，Sebastian忍不住瑟缩了下，“先生——”他犹豫着开口，想躲开男人的抚触，却又不敢随意动作，幸好Chris的手没有再做停留，手掌顺着Sebastian的肩头往下移动，隔着他腈纶质地的衬衫，热意却透过布料刺到他的肌肤上，最终移动到了他的掌心，伸出两个指头戳了戳他，  
“射击一定要学会保持手心干燥。”  
Sebastian的脑袋不知何时在男人灼灼的目光中垂了下来，他吐了吐舌头，“我有些紧张，先生。”  
Chris似笑非笑的挑起一边眉毛，“你真是我见过最会紧张的保安。”

距离Chris交代他学习射击已过了一个月，Rogers对这件偶发事件的关注度非常高，特意增加了务必汇报Chris对他所说的每一句话的任务。  
“哪怕Chris只是在进到Heracles的时候冲你点了点头说Hey，你也要告诉我，知道么，Sebby。”  
Sebastian很清楚地记得Rogers说出这话时那双忧心忡忡的蓝眼睛，让他只能选择同意，  
虽然心里的另一个声音告诉他绝不会有一个卧底做任务报告时需要像第一天上学的孩子那样把和班中每一个小屁孩儿的对话复制给父母，但是Rogers对于此事所作出的反馈正给他这样的感受。  
幸好自那之后，Chris再也没有和Sebastian说过任何话语，连一个哼哼也没有，他仍旧非常忙碌，带着Scarlett和Anthony进进出出。一切似乎和来到Heracles的第一个月没什么不同。一直到昨日晚上，他被心情不好的Frank打发到后巷守门，叼着一支烟，怀念还在NYPD办公室的时候Rogers每日早晨带给他的咖啡和三文治，永远笑的温柔的男人会站在对面看着他咬下一大口三文治搅和着咖啡咽下去，而不是现在只有一只散发着恶臭的垃圾桶和他面对面。  
“Hey，”  
听到声响的Sebastian回头，看着暗夜中跳出的一小簇火星，思考着男人正在和他讲话的可能性。  
“hey，“对方再次开口，语气仍旧很沉稳，  
Sebastian眨眨眼珠，也许今天他要和Rogers汇报，Chris Evans对我说了两声Hey。  
“Carter，对么？”  
“是的，Evans先生，”Sebastian终于缓过了神，迅速移动到男人的身边，像Heracles任意的一个普通的安保人员一样，恭顺地垂着头，等着他们的头儿给他指令。  
“你练过枪了么？”Chris用手指轻弹了下香烟，几点星灰飞散开来，夹杂着苦涩的尼古丁味。这让Sebastian又有一瞬间的晃神，自从来到了Heracles，他已有许久没有再嗅到Rogers身上飘散着的那股沁人心扉的柠檬味，他曾猜测那应该是男人常年使用的沐浴乳的味道。  
但是尼古丁味再次把他拉回现实，Sebastian仍旧垂着头，盯着Chris的双脚思索合适的回答，  
“我有和Frank请教过几次，他教了我些最开始的技巧。”这是实话，他的确很诚恳的去和Frank请教过，安保头子砸吧着嘴巴骂娘，”你竟然让Chris知道我的手下还有不会开枪的，你怎么不干脆一枪崩了我。“  
事实上这来自于Rogers的指点，他的上司告诉他这是Carter这个角色在这样的立场下做出的最合理的行为。幸好有Rogers提前为他筹谋过，哪怕是在如此微小的一个事端。  
“很好，”Chris点点头，“那明天和我一起来【青草地】吧。”  
当晚，Sebastian躺在吱吱呀呀的床铺上给Rogers发信，【Chris Evans今天询问我有没有练习射击，并让我明天和他一起去青草地。】他想了想，又加了句，【青草地是哪儿？】  
【是郊区的一所射击练习场。】在Sebastian以为Rogers已经入睡的时候，对方的消息传过来，又过了一会儿，手机屏幕再次亮起，  
【别紧张，Sebby，Evans很喜欢青草地，他以前也常常带下属去那儿，保持自然就好。我会照看你，记得么？】  
【最后，别忘了删除记录。】  
Sebastian嘴角咧得大大的，将整张脸贴着屏幕，任由黑色的屏幕衬出他傻笑的脸庞，又反复阅读了多次短信，才恋恋不舍将所有信息通通删除。

正午的太阳正是最热辣的时候，Sebastian觉得柏油路都有些烫脚，他才从青草地走出两分钟，汗液已经浮满了衬衫领口，整个人被晒的软趴趴的。Chris走在他的面前，轻声打着电话，Sebastian努力支棱起耳朵，想听到只字片语，他坚持了一小会儿，没有听到任何有用的信息，在他快要晃神的时候，突然捕捉到了非常非常轻的“噗”的一声，如同吐出的泡泡糖被戳破的那种声音，然后一瞬间，Sebastian只感觉到前胸被猛力撞击了一下，肺都被顶到喉咙，  
再有知觉的时候，他正倒在地上，手掌、双膝、左侧的大腿外侧都火辣辣的疼，然后他听到咄咄的枪击声在四周响起，Sebastian努力支撑起身体，可是他的眼睛几乎连眼前的景象都看不清，只有白花花刺眼的光，  
“站起来，”有人对他说，  
Sebastian再次尝试了下，可是双腿却仿佛不是自己的，枪击声就在耳侧，轰的他一阵耳鸣，紧接着就感觉到一双有力的手从腋下架起他的身体往后拖拽。  
“进去车里，Chris——“又一个人声在耳侧响起，Sebastian辨识出这是那个叫Anthony的黑人的声音，他定了定心神，脚步不再那么软弱虚浮，蹬了两下腿示意自己可以走路了，架着他的人也感受到了，不再辛苦地承担着他的整个体重，改为拖拽胳膊，Sebastian跌跌撞撞被身后的人拖着跑了两步，撞进汽车。几秒之后，前排车门打开，Anthony撞了进来，  
“解决了。”黑人回头对着后座的两人说道，然后又看到了Sebastian，上下打量了下他，“天哪，这可怜的小家伙。”  
Sebastian还趴伏在后座另一个男人的身体上喘息，他的头脑努力将这破碎的几分钟拼凑起来，他完成了射击训练，正和Chris走出青草地，太阳晒的他眼花，他试图窃听Chris的电话，然后——  
“你们遭到了伏击，小可怜。”Anthony替他解答了疑惑，“不过现在没事了。”  
伏击？Sebastian努力消化这两个词汇，他的确听到了枪击声，非常响亮，仿佛子弹就在他耳边爆裂，和在射击场那种有规律的，温文尔雅的突突声完全不同。他遭遇了一场伏击战，任何一颗子弹都可能穿透他的身体，让他泊泊血流，甚至死亡。  
Sebastian忍不住哆嗦了一下。  
“你好些了么？”沉稳的男声从他的头顶上传来，Sebastian这才发现从刚才开始，他就一直趴在他的老板，他的监视对象，Heracles的老大，Chris Evans的大腿上。  
不用说，之前那个架着他，像拖着一条死狗一样将他拖离枪战现场的也正是Chris。作为一个警方卧底，他在一场枪战中被一个黑社会头子救了。  
“你是第一个被老板救的保安，”Anthony回过头来，在Sebastian已经百转千回的心上又戳了一刀。  
“你受伤了，”Chris皱着眉头细细的看他，手掌拖着他的下巴，Sebastian抬起身体，火辣的疼痛感再次回到身体，他的手掌以及双腿各有不同程度的擦伤，是了，在枪响的那一刻，Chris直接将他踹翻在地，躲过了横飞的子弹。  
Chris展开他的掌心，继续检查，又简单巡视了下他的全身，最后得出结论，“还好并不严重，只是皮肉伤，算不得什么。”  
“可是很疼，”头脑清明后疼痛感一波比一波更强烈的袭来，Sebastian没有意识到自己对Chris满不在乎地口吻非常不悦，皱着鼻子小声说。  
前排开车的Anthony立刻爆发出一阵大笑，“天哪，这小宝贝儿，”  
意识到自己说错话的Sebastian立刻紧抿了嘴唇不再说话。

Rogers在这天的傍晚得到了伏击战的消息，他立刻要求和Sebastian见面，然而Sebastian不是很愿意上司看见自己满身绷带的样子。他的擦伤并不严重，但面积很大，回到了Heracles后Chris将他扔给了Frank，后者试图用一瓶伏特加为他消毒，Sebastian吓得哇哇乱叫，最后几个脱衣舞娘为他找来了消毒药水和绷带，并成功把他包成了三级烧伤的样子。  
没有什么比其实不严重但是惊人的包扎更羞耻的了。Sebastian反复告诉Rogers自己没事，甚至考虑撒个谎告诉对方伏击战的时候自己正在汽车内或者不在Chris身边，这样可以避免让Rogers联想到自己在Chris身边接受未知子弹的模样。  
他正考虑着怎样编辑这小小的谎言，Rogers的信息再次传来，  
【Sebby，我真抱歉让你遭遇这些，Heracles近来的情况比我所想的更复杂，虽然我还不是很清楚是什么势力急于要Chris Evans的命，但显然让你呆在那儿并不安全了。】  
不不不，Sebastian在内心叫嚣着，  
【我正在考虑让你终止这次任务。】  
Sebastian丧气的垂下手，他已经猜到是这样，小Seb不能参与帮派械斗的出警，涉及港口的案子派系复杂也不适合他，毒品？那是最危险的地带，绝对是No。Rogers在他周围筑起了一道墙，又把他塞进了一个真空瓶子好好放置着，让他变成了有组织犯罪管制局的一个摆设。  
【也许有时候你该给我一些信心，Captain。】  
Sebastian合上手机，用受伤的掌心抱着还温热的机器睡着了。


	3. 三

受伤后的第一个休息日，Sebastian被通知需要加班。  
他在Heracles每周可以享受一天的假期，Sebastian通常选择周四，因为Rogers习惯每周四去NYPD向管制局局长汇报一周的工作进展后到中央公园附近溜达一圈，Sebastian喜欢在这个时候去找Rogers，和对方一起穿梭在热闹的游客、午后休憩的白领以及街头艺人们中间，他们会先非常严肃而认真的探讨本周在Heracles的情况，然后在工作之余又掺杂了一些有趣的聊天。  
后来Rogers提出无需每周见面汇报，Sebastian却仍旧选择在周四休息，他会在这天好好收拾自己的出租屋，将一周在Heracles沾染到的气息洗净，然后放一首轻音乐，在乐曲回荡的房中重放曾经和Rogers相处过的每个周四。

但是本周Frank非但没有同情他的受伤，当然Sebastian也没指望过这个，还剥夺了他一周唯一一次脱离Heracles的机会，这让年轻人很有些恼怒，然后在咒骂和焦躁的情绪中，他见到了Frank的一对双生子。  
Sebastian惊异地睁大眼珠，他万万没想到Frank会有孩子，安保头子几乎一周7天、每天24小时都呆在Heracles，这样的人显然不应该有一个“家”，更遑论已经是一位父亲了。他也从未像电视中通常所演绎的那样，在自己的皮夹深处温情脉脉地藏着一张儿子们的照片，事实上Frank没有钱夹，他塞了一叠零碎在屁股后面的口袋中，只有在没烟的时候会抽出两张打发人去买。  
“Alexei 和Alexandria，“Frank打断了Sebastian缥缈的思绪，他的脸上开始展现出一个父亲应有的骄傲，显然的，这位前雇佣兵的双生子也的确很值得为之骄傲。这是一对非常英俊可爱的小兄弟，深棕色的头发柔软浓密，身材骨骼显然沿袭了他们的父亲，舒展纤长，五官却深邃精巧还带着些异国情调，Sebastian忍不住抬头打量安保头子，他可不记得Frank长的如此讨人欢心。  
Frank讪讪地轻咳了一声，“他们长的像妈妈。一个俄国女人。“  
“哦，”Sebastian点点头，然后看着Frank将一对双生子推到他的面前，“今天你负责看着他们。”  
“什么？”Sebastian并未意会男人的意思。  
“看着他们，就一天，随便给他们找点吃的，他们很听话不会乱跑，”Frank点点头，完全不容置喙的口吻，在看到Sebastian仍然很茫然的表情后只得不耐烦的补充。“我每月要花一天陪Kajal，他们的妈妈，这对小混蛋可不能在这一天挤着我们的时间。”  
Sebastian看着眼前乖巧的小兄弟，服饰整洁眼神清澈，和他们的父亲截然不同，他们可不混蛋，你到称的上是，Sebastian默默的想，终于明白了今日的加班显然是为Frank来干私活，充当一天他儿子们的保姆。  
“可是，”Sebastian踌躇着开口，“这里可不适合孩子呆着。”  
“噢，Honey，Alexei 和Alexandria就出生在这儿。”

Sebastian没有照看孩子的经验，他的职业训练里可没包括这一条。他原本想领小家伙们去休息室，但是那里总会冲进嗑high的舞女和调酒师激情的来上一发，走廊后倒是有更高级的工作室以及休息室，不过属于Heracles的高级成员们的地盘，他和小家伙们也无法享受，思讨半天，Sebastian不得不把双生子拉倒吧台后面，请求调酒师给到兄弟两一人一杯橙汁，而每当一个晃着D罩杯的脱衣舞女挤过来要酒喝，Sebastian就不得不站起来捂住兄弟两的眼睛。

“噢，猜猜我看到了谁，我的小天使们，Frank这辈子最令人称道的成就，”沙哑的女声在耳边响起，Sebastian扭头，美丽的红发女郎身着黑色皮衣和皮裤踱步过来，兄弟两立刻欢呼着跑过去，搂住女郎的脖子，“Scarlett ！”  
Scarlett 亲热地揉揉其中一个小男孩儿的头发，“Alexei你又长高了。”又蹲下掐了一把另一个的脸蛋，“Alexandria，宝贝儿你肯定又偷吃糖果了。”  
Sebastian瘪嘴，显然兄弟两和Scarlett 很熟悉，女郎可以轻易辨认出双生子，而小家伙们也对她表现出了异常的热情，亏他刚才还一直觉得双生子因为对环境不舒适而格外安静，逗了他们大半天。  
“嘿，甜心，”Scarlett 抬头看到了他，“看来今天Frank把他的小麻烦们塞给了你，别担心，我可以把他们带到我的休息室去玩儿。“  
“谢谢，Johansson小姐”Sebastian感激地道谢，“你知道，在这儿，总不是适合孩子们的地方。”  
“他们经常来这儿，也出生在这儿。”Scarlett 无所谓的耸耸肩，“他们的妈妈是Frank在车臣遇上的，漂亮、单纯、连英语也不会说的东欧妞儿，到美国的时候已经怀孕了，Frank一直藏着她，直到临产实在没有办法才找到的Chris。Chris不知从哪里弄来了曾经当过助产士的老太太接生，谁又能想到竟然还是一对双子星呢，他们是Heracles的幸运星，“Scarlett 的声音柔和下来，伸出手指头去戳兄弟两光洁的额头。  
“说回来，你的伤有好些了么？”Scarlett转回注意力，Sebastian注意到女郎漂亮眉眼下青色的眼圈，嘴角的笑容也显得疲惫。  
他之前就发现青草地事件后，Chris、Anthony、Scarlett的三人组就再也没有出现在Heracles过，  
“我的伤本来就不严重，所以那天的事情到底是怎么回事呢？是谁竟敢找Chris的麻烦，”Sebastian尽量让自己自然地开口。他作为当事者还受了伤，寻问一下似乎也很合理，如果这能为Rogers获取更多的信息的话。  
Scarlett挑眉，意味深长地看了他一眼。  
“并没有什么特别的，Honey，在这儿你会习惯这一切的。”  
Sebastian还想继续询问，但是Alexei 和Alexandria挤了过来打断了他们的对话。两个小家伙用异国语言和Scarlett聊着天，红发女郎竟然也回复地很流利。Sebastian不高兴地嘟起嘴，显然两个孩子都比他更有当卧底的潜质，还会用天然的暗号。  
“他们在和你说什么？”他抓住三人对话的空隙问Scarlett。  
“两个小家伙在学校遇到了漂亮的姑娘，”Scarlett笑着回答他，  
“可是他们还不到10岁，”Sebastian瞪大眼睛摇晃着脑袋，“那也太夸张了——”  
“你10岁的时候也已经会去抓前桌姑娘的小辫子了，甜心，”Scarlett挤挤眼。

才怪，从来就没有什么姑娘们。  
Sebastian垂头默念，决定绕开这个话题。用还抱着绷带的手去戳绑在吧台做装点的粉色气球，这话题对他来说就是一枚不能被戳爆的气球。  
“对了，差点忘了，”Scarlett朝卡座区域扬扬脑袋，“Chris找你来着，等会儿别忘了去报个到。”

晚上七点的时候，酒吧的人潮越来越多，Sebastian挤过喧嚣的人群在位置最好的卡座找到了Chris。他的身边除了Anthony还多了个非常英俊的年轻男人。  
“Sweetie，”Anthony抬头看见了他，审视了下他仍然包扎着绷带的手，略带嘲讽的开口，“你可真是个不能碰的瓷瓶。”  
Sebastian窘迫的皱着脸，伤口已经结痂，但是为免遇上感染发炎这样的麻烦事，他仍然会把受伤的皮肉完全包裹住。  
“你还是老样子，Anthony，”那个新来的英俊男人开口，他咽了一口金色的酒液，饶有兴致地看着他，Sebastian注意到男人坚定流畅的下颚骨线条，以及在昏暗的酒吧中仍然熠熠生辉的如同透明玻璃珠一样的漂亮眼睛，他穿了一件透视白色衬衫，领口开的很低，敞开的胸膛下隐着块垒分明的肌肉。  
“Evans先生，Johnson小姐说您找我，”Sebastian把注意力收回来转向自己的老板，但同时在脑海中搜索着关于新面孔的记忆，他未在之前Rogers提供的关于Heracles的材料中见过这个新客人的信息，但对方说话的口吻和松散的坐姿都显示和Chris以及Anthony很是熟稔。  
Chris抬头，蓝眼睛闪着令人捉摸不定的光芒，Sebastian努力让自己抬着头不去躲避男人的眼神,Chris盯住他仿佛猎食者对着裹腹物般令人不安。  
“呀——”手腕处传来的剧痛另他痛呼一声颓丧地跪倒在沙发前，在他刚才分心的片刻，Chris抬手压住了他的小臂、翻转他的手腕同时踢了下他的膝盖骨，让Sebastian整个人瞬间匍匐在地上。  
他第一个反应就是身份暴露，慌乱的嘴唇都打着颤。不过稍等片刻却没有迎来更糟糕的对待，Chirs上前提了他一把，将他从地上拽起来，  
“坐好，”他的老板下令，  
Sebastian立刻将屁股挪动到沙发上，咬着嘴唇忍着在眼中打转的泪珠，带着不明所以的委屈看着Chris，感觉自己快对黑道头子总是这样喜怒无常的对待快失去了耐心。  
Chris却转头和英俊的新客人说上了话，仿佛刚才那个对待他的人不是自己一样。  
Anthony凑过来，捏捏他的手腕，“你的肌肉反应怎么那么慢，真是白练了。”  
Sebastian吸了吸鼻子，所以刚才只是一场测试？他在警察学院当然进行过专业的体魄以及格斗技巧训练，并且与糟糕的射击课程相反，他的格斗分数很高，教练也一直夸赞他的招式利落而流畅。  
“如果你总是这样，下次可没人救你了，”Anthony接着打击他。  
Sebastian终于决定反击，“可是我总能把来找麻烦的客人揍得屁滚尿流，不然Frank也不会要我，只是完全不能和Evans先生相比，”他想了想又决定给自己找个台阶下，于是不惜开口恭维下Chris。  
“哦——”Anthony拉长音调，“大部分时候我们遇到的人不会像吵嚷着不付酒钱的客人，脸上写着我要来揍你，他们总是从背后出手的，而你的反应又好慢——”  
Sebastian耷拉下脑袋瘪嘴，这是当然，警察学院的格斗老师可不会突袭他，他们要穿好专门的服装，带好护膝，踩上软垫，互相尊敬的点头示意，才开始一场坦荡的碰撞。  
“不过这学起来很快，下次和手合会抢地盘的时候，我叫Frank让你打头阵，多打几场就好了，”Anthony含含糊糊的开口，Sebastian愣了下，判断不出对方是认真的还是玩笑。  
手合会？那个有亚洲黑帮背景的，据说里面的打手都是经过中国和日本武术训练的黑道组织？我会被打死的。Sebastian哆嗦着抱着手臂，在自己没有意识到的情况下向Chris的方向缩了缩。  
“怎么了？”Chris感受到他的挤压，回过头来皱着眉头问，一只手抵住了Sebastian的背脊。  
“我在和Carter讨论他和手合会初战的问题，”Anthony非常严肃的开口，顿了顿，突然拍着桌子前俯后仰的大笑起来，“然后这个小子就吓得从小狮子变回了喵咪，”  
“嘿！可是我总能把来找麻烦的客人揍得屁滚尿流——”Anthony仍旧不满足，怪声怪气的学他之前的话语。Sebastian眼皮发红瞪着黑人。  
“Anthony，你总是那么无聊透顶，”Chris冷冷地开口，完全不为所动的样子。  
“你看，Matt—— ”黑人冲新客人叫起来，“我可没骗你，你看Chris多护着他的小猫咪——”  
Sebastian的脸红透了，不去多想Anthony话语中的含义。原来那个新客人叫Matt，他默默记下了名字。  
那个叫Matt的男人笑笑没有接话，放下酒杯站起来，“到我上场了——”

Sebastian瞪着场上挥汗热舞的男人，所以这个Matt...只是个舞男？他狐疑地打量了下Chris和Anthony，前者正靠在沙发上看表演，后者则低着头玩手机。  
Matt的身姿绝对称得上性感撩人，他的腰线很窄，却不是孱弱无力的那种，相反扭动起来有种别样的力与美，光洁的脸庞反射着舞台刺眼的灯光，显得更为出众，Sebastian怔怔地看着Matt缓缓扒下了自己的白衬衫露出赤裸的胸膛，围观的客人都快叫疯了，Sebastian咽了口口水，  
“所以他是个脱衣舞男？”  
Anthony莫名地点了下头，“不然呢，你在Heracles看到过穿着衣服跳舞的？”  
Sebastian噎了口酒别过头小声嘀咕，“我没想到还有这个。”  
“每周四都是脱衣舞男的表演,Matt可是我们的招牌，他一个月才上台一次，你好眼福小子。”Anthony拍了拍他的肩膀，冲舞台上的Matt吹了声口哨，“Come on buddy，”黑人站起来大声说，“过来让我们的小猫咪开开眼界。”  
Matt摊摊双手，迈开长腿跃下来，跳到Sebastian的面前，跨到他的双腿上，开始极其缓慢地扭动腰身，Sebastian吓得不知道该看哪儿，他半闭着眼睛摇着脑袋拒绝，“先先先生，我不需要这个——”  
在他身上正入戏的Matt噗嗤一声笑出来，他把脑袋凑到Sebastian的耳朵边呢喃，“甜心，再多叫几声先生来听听。”  
Sebastian双手紧抓着裤子躲避男人呼出的热气，拜托，他快不行了。Matt的的臀部会有意无意地擦过他的双腿，汗珠顺着乱晃的胸部慢慢的淌下来，  
Anthony对着他俩大声的吹了声口哨，周围一片喧嚣和尖叫，Sebastian咬着嘴唇，他硬了——  
作为一个处了很多年的未出柜同志，Sebastian也有正常的生理需求，会对着体育画报的裸男、性感的电影男星等等一切符合他审美需求的男人有一些合理的YY，但这他妈不应该发生在一个人声鼎沸的酒吧，几百个客人的面前，他感觉到在他身上的Matt停顿了下，不知道对方是否发现了他腿间鼓起的一包。Sebastian抖着身体，希望这场闹剧快点结束，他还可以借着酒吧昏暗的灯光躲过当中丢脸的局面，去厕所解决一切。可是Matt似乎没有停止下来的意思，他转过身，用背部对着他扭转着臀部继续舞蹈，周围又是一阵口哨和尖叫。Sebastian觉得自己快哭了，被自己勃起的阴茎吓哭的。

“好了，Matt，”一直沉默着看着他们胡闹的Chris突然按住了Matt的肩膀，“你的粉丝们还等着呢。”  
Matt停下来耸了耸肩，终于离开Sebastian的大腿。然后在对方离开的一瞬间，Sebastian就从沙发上弹跳起来，跌跌撞撞的跑向厕所，不去想身后传来的一阵爆笑所隐藏的含义。  
厕所里几个年轻男人正聚在一起分享颜色各异的小药丸，Sebastian不管不顾的拨开他们，冲进一件空着的隔间。  
“你们先出去，”背后传来的男声吓了他一大跳，Sebastian转过去，Chris站在门口，冲那几个男人挥了挥手，  
“Evans先生——”Sebastian结结巴巴地开口，看着男人靠近的身影，顺着对方看着自己的目光向下，  
他的阴茎在裤子里微微颤颤的抬头，顶着黑色西装裤，有一个明显凸起的轮廓。Sebastian努力憋住哽咽，这让他整张脸像缺氧似的通红，  
“Evans先生，我很抱歉——”虽然他自己也不知道在抱歉些什么。  
Chris伸出了一根手指头一点，已经熟识对方手势的Sebastian立刻闭嘴。Chris走过来拢住他的腰把他放倒在地上，这实在有些不干净，但是此时此刻也顾不上更多了，因为Chris的手顺着他的大腿移动到了他的两腿之间，  
Sebastian呜咽了下，鸵鸟似的垂下脑袋。  
“很难受么？”Chris隔着裤子缓慢地揉捏那鼓起的一包。Sebastian摇了摇头，停顿了会，又忍不住点头。Chris轻笑了声，咔哒一声松开他的皮带扣子。  
“不——先生，”Sebastian几乎是带着哀求的口吻开口了，“我可以自己来——”  
Chris没有回答他的话，行动显示男人并不接受他的提议，他托了下Sebastian的臀部褪下他的裤子，同时又利落地剥掉了内裤，让他的下身赤裸的暴露在空气中。  
“这里看来都没怎么用过？”Chris竟然用手指弹了下已经勃起的柱状物，语气里还带了点好奇，肉粉色的玩意儿看上去干净青涩。  
Sebastian响亮的噎了口气，双手绞着Chris的衣襟，Chris的手已经握住他的玩意儿开始有节奏的上下撸动起来，男人的手掌火热粗糙，摩擦着他细嫩的从未真正使用过的部位。  
“以前有这么干过么？”Chris把他完整的圈进怀里，咬着他的耳朵问。  
“有，有——”Sebastian闭着眼睛回答，现在眼前的画面太惊人，他根本无法直视。  
“哦？谁？”Chris的手停顿了下，抓住柱状物的力气陡然大起来。  
“不——先生，”Sebastian睁开眼睛尖叫了起来，“疼——”他两腿乱蹬，试图逃脱男人的钳制。Chris收紧了搂着他腰部的手，让他无法移动，  
“我，我我自己做过。”Sebastian抽抽噎噎的回答，搞不清楚突然遭遇粗暴对待的原因，没有人告诉他Heracles有不允许手淫的规定。  
“好啦好啦，”这回答似乎让男人满意，Chris松了手，继续耐心的为他撸动，他的下巴抵着Sebastian的额头，刺刺儿的胡茬戳的年轻人酥麻痛痒，他的手灵巧异常，就和他玩弄枪支的手法一样高明，抚弄开了Sebastian阴茎上的每一条褶皱，拇指绕着顶端轻柔的揉捏挤压，时不时的堵住顶端的小孔，Sebastian哆嗦着身体享受快感，虽然意识到自己的性取向已有多年，但是这具肉体却还未被任何外人好好开发过，如同一朵鲜嫩的花苞收拢的很好。  
“不行——我快..出来了.....”  
“那就让它出来，”Chris沉声低语，轻啄他的脸颊，转而含住耳垂，粗糙的舌头戳进他的耳蜗舔弄。  
Sebastian羞耻着夹紧双腿抖着臀部，身体如同被海浪拍打的船只般摆动摇晃，浪潮一波比一波更汹涌，Chris手指滑动的速度也越来越快，令人惊叹的高潮快要降临的时候男人突然狠狠按住了他的马眼，  
“Chris——求你——”Sebastian张嘴哭喊着男人的名字，Chris低头一口咬上他的喉头，Sebastian的身体剧烈地震荡了下，一股股浓稠的精液才喷薄而出。  
被快感狠狠洗刷过的身体瘫软无力，Sebastian倒在Chris的怀里，男人拉过些手纸为他擦拭下体的浊液，还一边抚弄着他柔软的发丝，亲吻他的脸庞。  
“舒服么？”Chris问他，Sebastian没有回答，只是像猫咪一样半眯缝着灰绿色的眼睛绵软的哼哼。

“Matt？并没有特别关于这个男人的信息，我们会再深入看下线索。干的真不错，Sebby。”Rogers小心的收好Sebastian提供的Matt的照片道，他今天穿着白色的T恤和深蓝色的运动裤，随意简单的打扮却让Sebastian觉得男人英俊的快发光了。  
这是又一个周四，他的伤几乎都好了，只有在手掌和膝盖处还有退痂后的浅浅伤痕。Rogers让他坐到花坛边，蹲在他的面前检查每一处伤痕，每查看一处，他的深蓝色的眸子都像蒙上了一层雾般更柔和，仿佛可以拧出水来，Sebastian不由得沉醉其中，如果可以的话他真希望Rogers可以永远这样看着他。  
”真的不考虑我的建议么？小家伙？“Rogers开口，”我希望你知道这不代表我对你能力的质疑。你是我最棒的小伙子。“  
“我知道，captain，”Sebastian愉悦的眼睛都弯了起来，没有什么比Rogers提到他时骄傲的语气更能讨好人的了，“不过我的确在想，我应该更多的进行一些培训，比如射击？”  
“你怎么突然想起来这个？”Rogers拧紧眉毛，“你一直觉得射击很枯燥，并且如果你告诉我这是因为这个任务有任何需要你用到射击的可能，我都会立刻喊停。”  
“不不，但是就像你一直教我的那样，”  
“时刻准备好，士兵。”Rogers忍不住接下去，然后就笑出了声，“好样的，小家伙。”他站起来，自然地抬手将Sebastian掉落到额头前的碎发别到耳后，“本周，你提供了很多信息，士兵，这很好。Chris Evans呢，他有再让你去青草地训练或者有别的任务布置给你么？”  
Sebastian咬紧嘴唇摇头，  
”我都没怎么见到过他，”只见过一次。  
“他和我也没说话，”只是给我来了一发手活。  
Rogers惊奇地看着他的小伙子变得通红的脸庞，难以猜测到年轻人的内心正在因为什么挣扎。  
噢，我要怎么和我的上司汇报自己被监视对象按在厕所的地上撸到射精了，可以谷歌么？  
对了，补充一点，还是特别爽的那种。


	4. 四

Chris需要办一个Party。  
地点不在Heracles，显然这样一个活动是用来应酬一些比出现在Heracles的客人更体面的家伙们的。Chris每过一段时间都会组织类似的活动，地点安排在他纽约近郊的别墅。  
和所有类似的活动一样，Party需要大量的侍应生以及安保，通常都是Heracles的工作人员过去兼职，这活儿大部分时候很轻松，Sebastian听去过的同事们讨论过，除了整晚站在别墅的各个区域注意有无异常外并没有什么特别需要做的，并且结束后Chris会慷慨的允许所有的工作人员一起享用大量的未被消耗完毕的美酒和美食。  
事实上，如果不去考虑在Heracles之后Chris Evans做的真正营生的话，他一直是个很慷慨的老板。  
总而言之这活儿是份美差，只是Sebastian之前从没轮上，Frank通常挑选一些工作时间更长的员工参与。不过这次Sebastian运气不错，有两个原本要去的家伙临时请假，Frank情急之下只好让他过去凑数。

Party在晚上七点准时开场，Sebastian被安排的区域是露天泳池。泳池的周边搭起了5-6个挂着白色帐幔的东亚风格的沙发卡座，上面都盛放着大盆的时令鲜果、香槟和甜点，让周遭的空气都弥漫着一股清甜味，过来休憩的大多是女宾，Sebastian无聊地沿着泳池走来走去，偶尔还帮侍应生搭把手。他注意到除了统一身着黑色西装的安保队伍外，还有一些身穿劲装的壮汉们也在场地周围徘徊，于是抽空去和Frank打听，  
“这是Evans先生真正的保安们，“Frank正躲在阴影地带抽烟，”你还真以为Chris Evans指望你这拿CZ83的小公主来保护他的安全？“  
安保头子敲了敲Sebastian藏在西装外套下的枪托，里面放着Chris送给他的那把CZ83，现在Sebastian每周有固定两次的射击以及对应的肌肉训练。  
Frank吐了一轮烟圈继续恶狠狠的警告他，“回你的岗位去，小公主，别再让我看见你在这儿瞎晃悠。”

到了九点，Party的气氛越发热烈，一些穿着黑色正装的男士也开始出现在露天泳池旁，身侧都陪伴着精心打扮的女郎们。等到一支小型乐队开始在泳池旁进行表演的时候，Chris一干人等终于也出现在了外场。  
作为Heracles名义上的公司老板，是的，现在每个黑社会组织当然都会有一个公司，Chris并不注重服装的修饰，男人无论在任何场合都是穿着简单的T恤和牛仔裤，这个毛病显然也传染到了他的左右手，Anthony和Scarlett 也常常穿的很随意。但今天却不同，首先跃入眼帘的是Scarlett，女副手的红色卷发被高高盘起，露出优美修长的脖颈，她穿了一条和发色匹配的红色紧身连衣裙，Sebastian敢保证她走出来时，其余的工作人员都冒着事后会被挖眼珠的风险去盯着她一对浑圆坚挺的乳房。而Chris和Anthony都是统一的西装打扮，Anthony的是一套银色，很衬他乌黑油亮的肤色，而Chris的则是全黑，里面白衬衫，只是没有打领带，挽了一条同样黑色的细窄的丝巾，Sebastian发现男人乱蓬蓬的胡子也被修剪过，只留下一圈很整齐的胡茬儿，一个女侍应生挤到他身边感叹，  
”简直性感到指尖都在发光。“  
Sebastian忍不住撇眉，那性感的指尖还给我打过飞机呢。  
Chris Evans性感么？似乎全世界都那么说，Sebastian还听到过一些黑道八卦称他是所有黑道老大中最有异性缘的一位，无数的女人争相跳到他的床上去摸他的八块腹肌。  
“不过 Pierce先生身旁的那位帅哥也很迷人。”女侍应生仍在八卦。  
Sebastian心一跳， Pierce？Hydra的那个Pierce？这真是意外收获。Sebastian调动十二分精神观察人群，随即认出中间年纪较长，一头银发的那个真的是Alexander Pierce，纽约最令人闻风丧胆的黑帮组织Hydra的老大，而他的身边则站着一个一身黑色皮衣的青年男子，棕色的头发微长、垂在脸侧，一时看不清面目。  
Sebastian抿了抿嘴唇，拦下身旁准备上前送酒水的侍应，“我去。”

侍应生们清理出了最大最舒适的一个卡座请Chris和Pierce入座，Sebastian观察到周围的宾客不知何时已经被引入内场，只剩乐队和眼前的几个人。他恭敬地放上酒瓶和杯盏，Anthony先认出了他，  
“Hi ，甜心，你怎么在这儿？”黑人这一叫，剩余的人都立刻抬头看他，Sebastian紧张的搓着鼻尖下方，一时不知道应该是退回去，还是留在这儿。  
Chris抬起头困惑地皱了皱眉，似乎也很奇怪他的出现，但是这疑惑转瞬即逝，他的老板敲了敲桌子发话，“站到后面去。”  
Sebastian立刻退到了Chris的身后，和刚才在Pierce身旁的青年男子站成一排，Sebastian猜测对方也应该是保镖之类的人物，但是又和另外那些机警巡视着的壮汉不太一样。年轻男人的身板很窄，不过感觉很有力，两条长腿如同钻进地里的钉子一般挺直，眼神也不会乱飘，一直保持目视前方的姿态。Sebastian能体会到刚才女侍应生所描述的迷人了，这样一个有着浓烈肃杀气质的人却有一双湿润的，明亮的，甚至饱含情意的大眼睛。

“你需要我帮助你查么？青草地。”Pierce正在询问着什么，Sebastian意识到对方在谈上次的青草地枪击事件，他也没有打听到更多后续，不知道Chris是否追查到了幕后者。  
“不用，相信我们可以处理好，”Chris没有接话，答话的是Scarlett。  
Pierce微笑着点了点头，Sebastian从侧面可以看见老男人勾起的嘴角，这笑意却像一只匍匐在人胸前的壁虎，湿哒又阴冷，突然有那么一刻，他万分庆幸是来到Heracles进行监视任务。  
双方接着聊下去，声音压的很低沉，Sebastian听不到什么太有用的信息，只能从两方人马的表情多点判断。

”Heracles和Hydra大部分时候各自为阵，Hydra是一个根植纽约的传统黑帮，他们已经在这儿蛰伏多年了，Heracles是从波士顿发展起来的，算是纽约地界的新星。“Sebastian回忆起Rogers给他的科普，金发的Captain当时正握着一杯草莓冰递给他，这让Sebastian只要想到这场景，就似乎能闻到草莓的甜儿味。  
“所以他们是争夺地盘的关系么？”  
“有时候是，有时候不是，”太阳的照射下草莓冰有些融化了，冰水留了他一手，Rogers笑着牵过他的手替他擦拭掉水渍一边继续耐心的替他科普，  
“黑帮间的关系很复杂，有时候他们需要你死我活，有时候他们也需要合作，Heracles和Hydra也是如此。”

所以眼下他们是在谈合作的事情么？Sebastian猜测着，谈话一直在断断续续的进行，Pierce一直在微笑，这似乎是他的习惯，但是Anthony和Scarlett的表情却越来越凝重。  
“Pierce，你这就是得寸进尺了。”Anthony突然很大声说了句，Sebastian吓了一跳，他身旁如同人偶般一直站着的年轻男人也动了动。  
“放轻松，伙计，”Pierce摊了摊手，“Chris都没发话呢。”  
所以你算哪根葱，Sebastian听出了老男人的话中话，果然Anthony的嘴唇抿的更紧了。  
“这不可能，”Chris微微直了直身板突然说。  
“什么？”Pierce愣了愣。  
“我说这不可能，Pierce，你说的我做不到。”Chris又说了一遍，声音坚定而响亮。周围所有的人都听到了，  
Pierce的脸颊抽搐了一下。“Chris，显然你对我们双方现在的形式有误判，”  
“也许误判的是你，Pierce，”  
“所以别再他妈动我们港口的主意了，”Anthony猛拍了下桌子低吼。然后一瞬间，Sebastian听到一片啪啪啪拉开保险栓的声音，等他反应过来的时候，他自己的手臂正笔直地伸向前方，紧握着那把小小的CZ83。  
“哇哦....”Pierce站起来，“都冷静，”他转过身冲身后的年轻男子点头，“Bucky，放下你的枪。”  
叫Bucky的男人正拿枪对着Chris的脑袋，但在他的老板发出指令后，男人就如同接收到命令的机器人，迅速的垂下了手。  
“你们也是，对Pierce先生尊敬些。”Chris摆手，Sebastian这才注意到周围一群黑色劲装的保镖都冲过来，举枪对着Pierce，Anthony也是，而Scarlett的目标则是Bucky。  
至于他的，Sebastian的脸唰的红了，他的枪口正对着泳池边的一棵树，显然刚才身体的下意识反应让他第一时间掏出了武器，但是大脑还没来得及发出指令应该对着谁。  
“也放下你的，”Chris伸手按下了Sebastian的枪头，Sebastian恨不得丢掉枪去捂脸。

总之最后双方的谈话在不太愉悦的气氛下结束了，Pierce带着他的人马匆匆离开了别墅。而别墅中的其余宾客似乎并没有感知到外场的暗潮汹涌，仍旧在室内开怀畅饮。Sebastian最佩服乐队，他们在举枪的时候停止了演奏，等到一触即发的时刻结束，又很有专业素养的继续，仿佛刚才的一幕是演奏中途原本就有的哑剧而已。Sebastian觉得Chris该给他们加薪。

也许是今晚的气氛不佳，活动结束后的员工们并没有得到什么额外的福利，得到风声的Frank很紧张的招呼所有人准备离开别墅，侍应生们走来走去撤掉布置，不知谁塞了几个水晶花瓶给到Sebastian，打发他放回房间，这显然是个不能再糟糕的主意了，不然他怎么会在看到正在享受一个女人口活儿的Chris时吓的花瓶掉在地上，哐当的噪音估计把整个别墅的人都弄醒了。

“对不起，Evans先生！”Sebastian吓的把头埋进胸膛，却又觉得委屈，谁会在走廊进行口交。  
比他更不爽的显然是那个正在伺候他老板的女郎，她卷了卷自己的裙子站起来，露出前胸的浑圆的雪球，Sebastian赶紧把眼睛闭上。  
“过来，”Chris沉着嗓音开口，Sebastian睁了眼看到他的老板正在对他勾手指。  
“Frank先生正在等我。”Sebastian张了张嘴，Chris挑眉，对身旁的女人扬了扬下巴，“告诉Frank，让他回去。”年轻女子翻了翻白眼走开了。  
Chris重又回过头看他，“现在可以过来了么？”  
“抱歉，Evans先生。”Sebastian磨磨蹭蹭的走过去，他的老板依然岔开腿坐着，刚被女人嘴巴含过的阴茎大喇喇的挺在双腿之中，主人似乎没有意愿把它塞回裤裆。走到离Chris还差两三步的时候，男人突然起身拉过他的手，一下把Sebastian拉进了自己的怀抱，压着他的大腿让他坐在自己的身上。  
Sebastian像只受惊的猫咪般呜咽着，“先生....”他坐在他老板赤裸的阴茎上，没想到今晚还会有比举枪对着一棵树更丢脸的事情发生。  
“别动...”Chris锁着他的腰开口，伸手捏住他的下巴，“今晚你表现的很好，甜心。”  
Sebastian半张着嘴巴没说出话，不知道是应该震惊于Chris称赞他对树开枪的表现很好，还是对方叫他甜心。  
“可是先生，我并没有瞄准，”他有些羞愧的开口，但愿明天的黑道八卦不会变成Chris Evans带着个不知道该往哪儿射击的傻瓜保镖。  
“这并没什么，这需要锻炼，但是你的反应不错，比以前快速很多，看的出你在努力，”Chris很有耐心的对他说完一长串话，突破了以往两人交谈的记录。这让Sebastian有点兴奋，忘记了屁股下面还压着对方生殖器的事实，扭着屁股转过身和他的老板邀功，“我一直在练习，Evans先生。”  
“甜心，”Chris喘息了一下开口，“你可不能再动了。”  
Sebastian的耳根都烫热起来，但是他屁股下压着的那根玩意儿温度却更高。  
“Evans先生...”他期期艾艾地开口，想请求他的老板把自己的生殖器官放放好。虽然心里觉得自己的要求很正义，但是却始终说不出口，只能瞪着圆眼睛百般暗示的看着他的老板。  
Chris笑了，男人今晚的耐性格外的好，他刮了刮Sebastian挺翘的鼻子，“我想你喜欢这个。”  
“什?什么？”  
“遇到Matt的那一晚，你勃起了不是因为他么？因为Matt是个又英俊又有魅力的男人，你喜欢男人对么？”  
Sebastian噎了一口气，他曾在脑海中想象过无数次和人讨论性取向的画面，他的母亲或者继父、学校的心理老师、信任的伙伴、甚至是Rogers。如果能有机会和人坦白一直以来压在心底最深沉的秘密，他一定会好受的多。只是Sebastian没有想过这个人选会是Chris，他对他还身负另一个秘密，他仍然在监视他，搜寻一切有关于男人的信息，但是现在Chris却主动提起了他的性向，并且以一种他似乎无法继续隐瞒或者欺骗男人的方式。  
“是的，先生，我想我是。”Sebastian垂下了头。  
Chris继续以抱孩子的手法圈住他，平静的开口，“哦，所以我想你会喜欢这个。”  
Sebastian一下恼怒起来，去推男人坚实的胸膛，  
“就算我喜欢男人，先生，谁说我就喜欢每一个男人的老二了，就像您喜欢女人一样先生，您也不会喜欢每个女人的乳房的。”  
“哇哦，”  
Chris惊奇地瞪大眼睛，显然没想到他会如此争辩，随即却很郑重地点了点头，  
“我承认你说的没错，但是我想我也很英俊，我也很有魅力，所以我猜你会喜欢的。”黑道头子说这话的时候没有一个犹豫或者停顿，语气认真坚定的就像刚才他拒接Pierce沾染他的地盘一样。然后他没有给Sebastian继续开口争辩的机会，用手臂托起怀里的保镖，  
“去我的房间，甜心。这会让你知道你到底喜不喜欢我的老二。”

有那么几秒，Sebastian的思绪迅速扩展到进入Chris的私人房间可以得到更多信息这个事实上面，但是等到对方把他压在床上剥下他的西装裤后，担心自己屁股贞操的恐惧终于战胜了他对Rogers的忠诚，他踢着双腿试图挣脱开Chirs的钳制，而后者只是像摆弄挠抓的猫咪般把他翻了个个面对自己。  
“Evans先生，你喜欢，喜欢女人的。”Sebastian因为受惊吓打了个响亮的嗝儿，不放弃提醒他的老板现在压着的不是香软的女性肉体，而是他，Heracles的一个普通安保，货真价实的男人。  
“宝贝儿，”Chris伸出指头按住他的嘴唇做了一个“嘘”的嘴型，“谁说的。”

Sebastian咬着床单，身体底下的那一小块原本整洁的棉布已经因为他的口水和汗液变得湿淋淋的，并且随着他身下翘起的阴茎不断溢出的前液和双腿间黏糊的触感，床单湿淋淋的地界很快就会由一小块而扩大到所有。  
“先...先生..住手。”Sebastian抽噎着恳求在他身后像研究一个什么器皿般扒开他隐秘肉洞的男人，男人的手里握着一个黑色的，粗窄刚好的振动棒，另一头则被Sebastian人生第一次使用的肉洞紧紧的含着。  
“疼么？”Chris问他，一边问一边将振动棒推入他的甬道，再抽出，再推入，循环往复，一直到那里发出了咕叽咕叽的水声。  
Sebastian双手扒着床单混乱的摇头，刚才Chris把大半瓶冰凉的润滑剂都挤进了他的身体，在塞进振动棒前先用手指操了他的肉洞好一会儿，操到他射出了第一发，才换上了振动棒，所以除了更加酸胀外，到真的没有什么疼痛，只是这样的酸胀密密的压着他内壁的每一处，把他折磨的只想扭臀尖叫。  
“我得好好帮你适应，”Chris一手仍旧推动着振动棒，一手抚上让Sebastian瑟瑟发抖的小屁股，“我不能一上来就操你，甜心，那会把你弄坏的。”  
“不...先生，”Sebastian仍旧小声喘着气，“求你不要操我。”  
“嘘——”Chris伸手按住他汗涔涔的脑袋，“你知道这早晚会成现实，而现在我们要继续下一步了。”男人开口的同时按下了振动棒的开关。  
“啊——啊啊——”Sebastian在振动棒运作起来的刹那放声尖叫，那个本来就已经把他的小肉洞撑得满满当当的玩意儿开始在他体内高频率的搅动，按压到了他肠壁中的每一个敏感点，让他的屁股软热的像要化开似的，  
“Evans先生，求你——求你——”Sebastian哭叫着，长腿将被单绞成一团，Chris扶起他的腰，大力拍打了下他的臀部，配合着屁股内已经有的刺激，Sebastian张大了红唇无声的呐喊着，口水顺着嘴角流下来，然后另一个火热的东西就冲进了他的喉咙。

有节奏的“嗡嗡”声和咕叽咕叽的水声，吮吸声以及人的喘息声混合在一起。即使在自己看过最淫荡的GV中，Sebastian也未层听过如此下流可耻的声音，而他今天却有幸作为主角出场，他无意识的摇着自己的屁股，一根黑色的按摩棒正整根插在里面乐此不疲的运作，插得他下身汁水淋漓，两腿间布满各种液体的混合物，初经人事的肉穴不再是幼嫩让人怜爱的浅粉色，而是仿佛被玩弄过多次，成熟诱人的艳红色，而他的嘴唇，曾被很多人称赞过甜蜜动人的红色双唇则含着另一根粗红的棒子，因为尺寸太大，令他不时地需要停下来，吐出肉棒，亲吻上面爆出的青筋，或者用自己的小舌头去安慰顶端的孔洞，换得肉棒的主人不粗暴的将这玩意儿一下一下的捅进他的喉咙。

“做的很好，甜心，”Chris摸着他棕色的脑袋叹息，“我得去奖励Frank，给我招到了这么一个宝贝。”  
Sebastian眨了眨眼珠，大颗的泪水顺着他的双颊落下来，Chris亲热的用指腹为他拭去，“别哭，甜心，今天晚上我不会插你的小屁股，你得适应，你之前什么都没试过不是么？”  
Sebastian含着男人的肉棒，呜呜咽咽地点头，他从没坦白过自己的性向，也没有胆子去尝试让自己身体快乐的事情，做过最大胆的事情就是看GV或者在梦中和Rogers赤身裸体的抱在一起。  
“那就是了，甜心，所以今晚我就操你你是受不了的。”Chris挺胯示意Sebastian把他的那根玩意儿全部含进去，小保镖苦着脸，显然Chris的尺寸让他难以招架，他刚才已经含着好一会儿，下巴和咬肌都酸胀不已，可是Chris的这根玩意儿除了变得更粗胀外并没有别的迹象。  
“亲亲它，吸它的前段，你可以用手一起——”Chris嗓音嘶哑，像一个老师一样开口，Sebastian犹豫了下伸出双手，用掌心包裹住烫热的玩意儿，上下撸动，同时低头伸出小舌头舔弄那玩意儿的顶端，还时不时地用舌尖顶开褶皱部位仔细舔弄。  
“噢——宝贝，就是这样，宝贝——你真有天赋——”Chris连连粗喘，仰头靠在枕头上，按着Sebastian脑袋的手纠紧了他的头发，胯部开始粗鲁的晃动、Sebastian一边更加奋力的吮吸舔弄，一边疯狂扭动自己的屁股，他后面还被插着不断震动的棒子，搅的他下身的洞都快失去了知觉，他就这样前后动作不知又过了多久，Chris突然嘶声低吼了一声，腥热的精液就灌满了他的嘴巴，Sebastian抬起身，迷茫地看着高潮过后的老板，喉咙不自觉地吞咽了下，含下了男人的部分精液，另一部分则溢出了嘴唇，低落在他自己的胸膛上。Chris抱过他，亲吻他的嘴角，又按住了按摩棒开始大力的抽插起来，让Sebastian尖叫着射出了今晚的最后一波。

“你说过不会动Rogers的人的。”Scarlett一大早就撞见从Chris房间里退出来的Sebastian，后者看见她就像受惊的兔子般跐溜蹿下了楼梯。  
Chris不甚在意的摆手，继续嚼着嘴里的早餐含混开口，“事情总有变化，现在我不但动了，还动了两个。”  
Scarlett有些吃惊的挑眉，“那么快？”  
“ Pierce已经察觉到了，昨天晚上我的态度只是让他的怀疑加深。”  
“他还不确定他是Rogers人？”  
“我想不，他以为我能够威胁到他的材料是Barns提供的，Barns是我的人。事实上，Barns找到的那份和我的是两份。”  
“所以呢， Pierce抓住了他以为的卧底？”  
“对，不过Anthony已经搞定了，现在人在我们这里。”Chris忍不住露出了多天以来最得意的一个笑容，“现在Rogers没有退路了，只有和我合作，我成了唯一可以让 Pierce牢底坐穿的人，我觉得这交易对他来说并不亏。”  
Scarlett翻了翻眼皮，“我真怀疑，你绑架他布线时间最长最信赖的特工，还睡了他宠爱的小狮子。”  
“Scarlett，”Chris摊手，“也许Barns是Rogers，可是小狮子可是我的。”


	5. 五

五

Rogers突然提出要进行额外的见面任务汇报。  
这有些不寻常，尽管Sebastian在内心正无比期待着这件事情，因为通常只有在任务汇报出现异常时，例如青草地事件那样的情况，Rogers才会紧急要求见面以确认Sebastian的安全。  
但他仍然按照上司的要求准时出现在了接头地点，而这几天根植于心中隐而未现的秘密也因为快见到了最想倾吐的人如同一团刺手的线团梗在喉头，想一吐而快。  
可是他又怎能就这样无所顾忌的告诉Rogers自己所遭受的呢？

Party过后的第二天，Sebastian就给Rogers写了汇报，一言一句毫无疏漏的将在Chris别墅所见闻到的一切告诉了上司，但是独独省略了Party结束后他在Chris手下所遭受的、  
显然Sebastian无法在严肃而谨慎的汇报最后再顺便加上他被Chris Evans拖进了房中屁股里被强迫塞了一根按摩棒，嘴里则含着对方的大屌，并在此场景下他虽然心灵苦痛身体却舒爽的射了两发的故事。并且作为背景补充，他可能还要备注自己作为一个同志却隐瞒性向多年，心中一直以来的苦恼和害怕，如果这些全部都要告诉Rogers，他干脆也告诉Rogers其实从看到你的第一眼开始，我就希望操我的那个男人是你。  
Sebastian只能选择隐瞒，甚至无法找到一个光明正大的理由终止任务。  
但是仅过了一天，Chris就再次把他拖进了自己的办公室，让Sebastian含着他的阴茎，这次他做了深喉。  
到了第三天，Chris将他的衣服撕开，玩弄他鲜嫩的、未被人沾染过的胸乳，在他的乳尖旁留下了牙印和允痕后才满意离开。  
Sebastian痛恨这一切，在力量上他无力抵抗Chris，他像一头孱弱的小兽，男人挥舞几下胳膊就可以搞定。同时他也痛恨自己，Chris带给他的并不只有屈辱，他的身体在男人的抚弄下得到了前所未有的慰藉，事实上Chris脱下衣服后的肌肉横理让他终于开始理解那些传言中冒着被拧断脖子的危险也要跳上这个黑道头子大床的女人们的心态了。看着Chris横在自己上方晃动的身体，Sebastian感觉自己受到了神秘的蛊惑，他的胸部、腰腹、腿部全像中了魔法似的恨不得紧紧缠绕住对方。  
但是显然如果事态再这样不受控制的发展，他的屁股就会被塞进一些按摩棒以外的东西了，所有这一切都让Sebastian无比渴望见到Rogers，希望一直温柔强大的上司能将他纳入保护的羽翼。

“Seb，”Roger的声音从背后传来，Sebastian立刻收回思绪，对方带了一顶黑色的鸭舌帽，压得很低，只能看见罩在帽檐阴影下青色的胡茬儿。  
“Cap，”Sebastian上前，让自己和Rogers的距离靠的近一点，Rogers牵动了下嘴角，拉过他的臂膀，仔细的打量。  
“你看上去还不错，Sebby，但愿见面不影响到你今天的安排。”  
Sebastian摇头，注意到对方干涩黯哑的嗓音，“怎么了，Cap。为何突然要增加汇报？”他直接问出疑问。  
Rogers握住他手臂的力量增大了不少，宽阔的胸膛起伏起来，似乎在努力克制些什么，他伸手摘下鸭舌帽，Sebastian惊异的看到男人满脸的疲惫和阴郁，他最迷人的那双蓝眼睛深深凹陷了下去，瞳孔浑浊。  
“天哪，你是怎么了。”Sebastian焦急地握住Rogers的手，去探他一直火热又干燥的手掌，仿佛在那样的温度提醒下，才能确认眼前的男人真的是NYPD一直那个英俊又坚毅的Cap，永远光彩照人的Steve Rogers。  
Rogers努力微笑了一下，像往常一样试图用自己的温柔来抚平他的担忧，“Seb，我没事，我只是好几天没好好睡了。”  
这句话意味着Rogers至少有两天没怎么合眼，这是出现大案时才会有的情况，Sebastian眉头拧在了一起，但是显然困扰Rogers的新案子和他没有什么关系，因此对方才会犹疑再三不说明白，  
“Seb，”Rogers拽住他的胳膊开口，他的语速很慢，Sebastian看的出对方一直在调整情绪，“我的另一个案子有了些波折。但我没法像你透露太多，但是我想再问问你，据你之前的汇报，你在Chris Evans的聚会上见到了Pierce？”  
“是的，Alexander Pierce。”Sebastian点头，同时敏锐的去观察Rogers的表情，后者的面部肌肉僵硬的抽搐了下。  
“告诉我那晚的一切，所有的一切，你看到的人，你听到的事，”Rogers的语气焦躁了起来，他的眼睛逼视着Sebastian的，似乎想要将他脑海中的一切影像夺取出来播放，这让Sebastian不太舒服的转动了下脖子，僵直着背脊将那晚所发生的更详细精确的描述给他的上司。  
“你说的Pierce身旁的那个年轻人，”Rogers的手指收紧，“跟我讲讲他，Sebby。”  
他并没有什么好讲的呀，Sebastian腹俳。  
“他长什么样？”Rogers继续提问，围绕着这个让Sebastian猜不透意义何在的男人。  
“他身高和我类似，但是更强壮，棕色头发，眼睛很大，”Sebastian思讨着补充，“并且眼神很柔软，这让我想象不到他是Hydra的打手。Pierce叫他Bucky。”  
Rogers的眼皮轻颤着迅速阖上又打开，Sebastian始终保持着注意力在男人的脸上，因此并未错过这奇特的表情。他的心中浮上了各样的猜测。  
“好的，Seb，”Rogers终于放开了Sebastian的手臂，他点头，“我都知道了。”  
Sebastian无言的点头，如果是以前他一定会问Rogers为何如此在意那个年轻男人，但是现在他已逐渐能判断有哪些话题是无意义去开口的，显然在这件事上Rogers并不会给他更多的信息。  
当两人分离的时候，Sebastian微微靠向他上司的肩膀，安慰性的碰了碰他的脸颊。  
“都会好起来的，Cap。”虽然Sebastian甚至不知道究竟是什么会好起来。但他第一次深刻的感知到，此时，是Rogers需要他的慰藉。

和Rogers分开的时候，Sebastian就已做了打算去打听下那个叫Bucky的年轻人。显然在黑帮中，能够站在老板身边的人大家都会有所耳闻，就像Anthony和Scarlett也非常为人所知一样，事实上最合适打听的人选正是Anthony，黑人不像Frank那样凶狠，也比Scarlett更容易亲近，可是Anthony在Party那晚之后就未再出现，这也让Sebastian愈发觉得迷惑，当他耐心整理了下时间线，似乎发现非常多的变化都出现在了Party之后。  
Anthony的消失、另Rogers困扰的案件受阻、如果还能加上什么的话，那就是Chris在那晚之后心情变得很好。Sebastian一边思考一边为自己在短短几天内就可以从男人抽插自己嘴巴的速度以及揉捏自己臀部的力度判断出对方的心情而感到羞耻。

Sebastian在凌晨两点才结束自己当天的工作，已经进入秋季的夜晚都有些凉，他拉近了黑色的皮衣，穿过走廊准备去和Frank打个招呼然后再离开。  
当Chris的臂膀悄无声息的揽过他的腰时，Sebastian承认自己不是一点心理准备都没有，男人把他抓到走廊拐弯处的阴影里，咬上他的下巴，仿佛那是血肉新鲜的肉块一样啃咬。  
“Evans——”Sebastian伸出手掌去推搡，Chris干脆连他的手指也一直囫囵地含住，下臂托举着他的臀部，往走廊的更深处带，随意撞进了一间没有使用的黑漆漆的休息室。Sebastian觉得自己的双脚几乎悬空，他手脚并用的来抵抗，挥舞自己的胳膊去撞Chris的脑袋，双脚乱蹬，对方在他的攻击下发出了几声闷哼，作为反击勒紧了他的腰部，力气大到Sebastian觉得自己的筋肉快要断裂的地步，他终于决定缴械投降，在Chris的怀里安静下来，讨好的去蹭男人的下巴，示意自己放弃了。  
“我的腰都快断了，Evans先生，”他尽量用听上去乖巧又听话的语气开口。  
果然Chris放松了在他腰部的挟制，只是抱着他一起倒在沙发中，有一下没一下的抚摸他的头发，Sebastian努力让自己的头脑在黑暗中也保持清醒，Chris的肢体语言告诉自己男人并没有因为刚才的冒犯真正的生气，他大着胆子在黑暗中摸上了Chris的腰，但是男人拍开了他的手掌，  
“别乱动，小东西。”Chris的发出意义不明的哼笑。  
Sebastian不满的咕哝了两声，其实Chris只比他虚长两岁，他从Rogers提供的材料上看到过对方最基本的一些材料。Chris Evans是那种典型的从街头混混或者是黑帮打手这样的小人物开始一步步攀爬上来的黑道人士，成长信息和时间点都一片混乱，数次出入监狱，干过各种不同的勾当，一直到Heracles的建立男人的人生脉络才变得清晰。并且当他越和Chris接触，就能发现对方并不是小说或者影视剧中气压低沉的大佬，事实上，男人很多时候会流露出一些好玩的活泼感和鸣鸣自得，这是完全属于年轻人的气质，又和他在处理事务时变得冷静沉默的个性交融，形成了鲜明的个人风格。  
但Sebastian不觉得自己在人生经历上有什么值得让对方轻视他的地方，他将这种不满表露出来，磨着牙齿撕咬了下男人的胸膛。  
Chris倒抽了一口气，拍打了下他的臀部，再次说出口话带着明显的嘲讽，“你可真幼稚。”  
Sebastian继续磨着牙，没人教他在这种情况下如何用不幼稚的方法来表达自己的观念。Chris不甚在意，粗燥的手掌顺着他的西装裤腰头往里滑，Sebastian不安地扭动了下，  
“所以你就是喜欢男人对么？”他发问。  
Chris的动作停顿了下，“你的问题简直让我都软了。”男人不满的嘟囔。“你总是在纠缠这些无所谓的事情。”Chris说到，他侧了身调整了下姿势，让Sebastian躺倒在沙发上，含住他的一片耳垂。  
Sebastian忍耐住耳朵敏感处的酥麻感，“没人告诉我这是不重要的事情。”  
这是事实，当他到了16岁还没和姑娘怎么约过会的时候，他的继父就忧心的来和他谈话，两人尴尬的将话题朝这个方面引申了下，Sebastian不得不下载了一些黄色图片来体现自己的“正常”。来自于家人和社会的讯息一直在告诉他，同性恋爱是一件有些异常的事情，即使等他长大，他的同僚们也会有意无意的拿一些女性化打扮的男人或者是和同性做出亲密举动的男人开玩笑，让他怀疑已经号称高度接受同性恋爱的社会大众只是皇帝的新衣。  
“所以哪里重要？喜欢女人或者男人，是需要很久才决定的问题么，你怎么想就可以怎么干。”Chris的口气充满疑惑，他收回手揽住Sebastian开始很认真的与他讨论。  
Sebastian摇头，决定不再和一个没有受过教育也不会有正常家庭背景的人来讨论这种问题，你看，双方所在的环境不同，他所要在意的问题在Chris这边可能完全没有。  
“我也看到过你和女人混在一起。”Sebastian诚实的发出疑问。  
Chris笑出声，“漂亮的男人和女人都很讨人喜欢。美丽的事物总是吸引人。”  
“所以你觉得我是个漂亮的男人？”Sebastian立刻接下去，但是说出口后却又害羞了，他小声呜咽了一声表示挫败。  
“当然，你有漂亮的绿眼睛，头发很浓密，你的嘴唇让人看了就想塞点儿什么东西进去。”Chris贴着他的耳朵说，唇舌在他的脸颊上留下湿热的一滩。  
Sebastian想到了什么，他咬着嘴唇思考了下，“你记得Pierce身边的那个年轻男人么？Party那晚的那个。”  
“恩？”  
“Pierce身边的保镖或者是别的什么角色，好像叫Bucky？”Sebastian不确认Chris是否会记得这样的人物，他只是由绿眼睛想到了，那个叫Bucky的男人也很英俊，同样也有一双绿眼睛。  
Chris欠了欠身体，“Bucky是Pierce的贴身保镖，行动起来像猎豹。”  
“他也非常英俊，”Sebastian舔了舔嘴唇，“但是我猜你一定不敢把主意打到Pierce的人身上。”  
“的确，”Chris立刻就承认了，这让Sebastian感到有些无聊，他还没来得及失望的叹气，Chris抓着他的臀部下流的揉了揉继续说，“但不是因为Hydra，Bucky是Hydra最厉害的枪手之一，他如果想要我的心脏上多出个洞，那我绝没有逃脱的可能，我喜欢那些总对不准的家伙。”  
Sebastian马上愤恨的敲了下男人的胸膛，“如果我想要你的心脏上多一个洞，”  
“那我可能得注意我的脚踝，”Chris马上接下去，“或者让我身边的Anthony和Scarlett多注意下。”  
Sebastian把脸埋进男人的胸膛，“我总有一天会变得和Bucky一样厉害。”  
“宝贝儿，你不需要变得和任何人一样，这就是我说的，你又在为了不重要的事情苦恼了。”Chris的手指滑进了他的内裤，戳到他的臀缝里上下磨蹭，“我倒不会想让你心脏上多出一个洞，但我想要你下面的洞。”  
Sebastian把脑袋埋的更深了，他躲避着Chris的手指摇晃了两下屁股，“会痛。”  
Chris的眼睛一下亮了，他扯开了Sebastian领口的几个扣子，喘息着咬着他脖颈间的肌肤，“不会，或者有那么一点儿，但是比起这能带给你的快乐根本不算什么。”  
Sebastian推了下Chris，“你只会对我这样，有种你可以去找Bucky。”  
Chris一下笑出声来，用一种有些自大的讨厌口气对他说，“你一定不知道自己在说什么，再说一个死人我是无论如何找不上的。”  
“什么？”Sebastian顿住，又问了一句，“你说什么？”  
“你感兴趣的Bucky，应该已经被Pierce清理了。”Chris冷笑，“他可能是别的一些集团埋伏在Pierce身边的人，更糟糕一点，他可能是条子派来的卧底。”  
Sebastian打了个寒颤，如同身坠冰窖，  
Chris似乎没注意到他的不对劲儿，继续说下去，“你知道发现一个条子的卧底在黑帮意味着什么么，Carter？”  
Sebastian突然冒出了一个他觉得自己不该有的念头，Chris几乎不叫他的名字，或者说他的假名。


	6. 六

Rogers又梦见Bucky了。  
梦里的对方还是少年时的模样，穿着白色的T恤和运动裤，大笑着穿过操场来拍他背着的画架，风吹过时，刘海扬起来露出好看的额头和一双绿眼睛。  
Rogers不喜欢被人这样调笑的拍打，他拽紧画架的背带低着脑袋躲避Bucky的手，但是Bucky不在意，先是手掌落在他的肩头，连带着整个人扑上来，发育的更为健壮的体魄对于Rogers来说已经成了一种负累，Rogers会恼怒的回头呵斥他，然后Bucky笑意盈盈地称他为“坏脾气的小个子”，继续不以为意的拽着他的胳膊，两人就保持这样的姿势歪歪扭扭的走回家，落日会将他们的影子拖得很长，印在柏油马路上。

当警察其实是Rogers先有的主意。彼时他还长的像颗蔫蔫儿的豆芽菜，没有人把他的愿景当真。他总是“警察抓小偷”游戏中那个最早被抓到的小偷，即使每次游戏开始时，Bucky会故意绕到“警察”身前挤眉弄眼，大叫“我来掩护你Rogers”，也避免不了相同的命运。  
“所以我是成不了警察的，”游戏结束后，他总和Bucky靠在一起，汗涔涔的手臂柔软的搭在Bucky的颈间，  
“不是你成不了警察，是我没有当好特工，我没有掩护好你，Rogers警官！”Bucky喜欢微笑，扬起来的嘴角将脸颊旁的两堆肉高高的推起，他做出敬礼的姿势，“但是请放心Rogers警官，James Barnes会成为比James Bond更出色的特工。“  
“给予你百分之百的信任，James特工。”Rogers也学着Bucky的样子敬礼，然后互相指责对方的姿势不正确，笑成一团。

他们一直将这个习惯保持到了警察学校的毕业典礼上，两人同时作为优秀毕业生的亮相，是敬着礼互相推搡，Bucky用手肘击打他的脑袋，Rogers则用胯部去推对方的腰，不断发出悉悉索索的笑声。Nick Fury站在台上念毕业生的名字，不时恶狠狠的瞪过来，Bucky打趣地说他一定想当场将Steve和自己除名。

Bucky没有被警察局除名，但他的名字的确无法再光明正大的出现在警队编制里，Nick Fury派他去当卧底，渗透进纽约最大的黑帮Hydra。  
“这他妈的一定是报复。”Bucky愤愤地说，“他不能因为我把他的眼罩扔进了厕所就这样对我。”  
“也可能是因为你乘他睡觉时在他的光头上签了James Barnes。”Rogers回答他，边试穿自己刚分配到的新制服。  
Bucky大笑起来，跑过来勒他的脖子。  
”我一定是天才特工，Steve，谁能悄悄靠近Nick Fury还在他的脑袋上涂鸦呢，只有我了。”  
“你就像个杀手，隐藏在暗处的冷血杀手。”Rogers评价。  
Bucky收敛了笑容点点头，“对的，以后我就是Hydra的秘密武器Bucky了。”  
然后两人又笑作一团。  
他们都不觉得当卧底是件很可怕的事情，相反，那一定充满了冒险和刺激。Rogers甚至有些羡慕Bucky，羡慕他可以穿着皮衣和破洞牛仔裤，在街头巷尾游荡，和金发辣妞儿们调情。他还可以别一把漂亮的柯尔特在腰间，与此相比Rogers还要经过半年的考核期才能拥有属于自己的配枪。每当他这么和Bucky抱怨时，已经把小混混的姿态学到十成十的Bucky歪嘴叼着烟，捶一拳在他的前胸道，我还他妈想穿你这身制服呢混账。

Bucky在Hydra的名字就叫做Bucky，他中间名的昵称，只有Rogers知道。  
Rogers适时地表示自己的不满，不满这个曾经只有自己称呼的名字以后要从一群黑帮人士的嘴中吐出。  
Bucky宽慰他，“你的特工就要不在你的身边了，至少得让他一天很多次的感受到你。”  
Rogers过去搂住他的腰，将Bucky的手掌牵到自己的怀里。

曾经有一段时间，Nick Fury让Rogers去当Bucky的接头人，于是任务汇报成了两人重聚的欢愉时光，Bucky也还只是Hydra里的一名小喽啰，没人真正注意他的行踪，他们可以肆无忌惮的穿过街道，一起喝啤酒，一起打纸牌，等到天色很晚的时候，他们就像小时候一样，Rogers拖着Bucky歪歪扭扭地走回公寓，让路灯将两人的影子拉的很长。  
Bucky迷迷糊糊地靠在他的肩头，去指黑影，“小时候明明是我比较高的，影子也比较大，现在都快看不见我的了，混蛋。”  
这个时候他就把Bucky放下，移开一点说，“现在就有你的了。”  
Bucky看着两个孤零零的黑影瘪嘴，“可是这样就分开了。”  
Rogers气结，“你始终是个怎样都不满意的小混蛋。”  
“可是你已经变成了一个好脾气的大个子。”Bucky对他微笑，脸颊堆起的肉一点儿都没变。

再后来，Bucky来见他的时候，会时不时带着伤痕，一开始是在可见的地方，嘴角或者是额头，后来可见的伤口少了，但是偶尔Rogers拍打他的胸膛或者捏他的腰部时Bucky会发出嘶嘶的呼痛声，“我可是黑帮，卧底就跟演员一样，你得体验生活。”他漫不经心的说，也拒绝Rogers帮他打理伤口，“没有混混会这么仔细的清理受伤的地方。”Bucky的头发已经开始有点长，遮住了他一直笑眯眯的绿眼睛。Rogers只好无奈的拍他的肩头，安慰他任务很快就会结束了。

他们都知道这只是个谎言。Bucky在Hydra的渗透很成功，他在几场帮派械斗中非常卖命，引起了高层的注意，越来越多的接触到一些核心的内容，提供的线索也愈发重要，重要到Nick Fury成了他唯一的单线联系人。曾经只属于Rogers的名字成了纽约黑帮的一个传奇，Alexander Pierce最倚重的一杆枪。

Nick Fury退休后，Rogers渐渐得到晋升和重用，开始独立承办一些案子，Hydra的一些信息也逐步转移到了他的手中，但是和Bucky联络的事务却没有交给他，Nick在走之前专门指定了一个人负责。所以他仍然只能从卷宗中去找寻那张熟悉的脸，Bucky的面貌似乎没有什么变化，和少年时一样讨人喜欢，棕色的头发柔软的披散下来，下巴圆润，眼睛很多情。  
Rogers的手指抚触到冰冷的电脑屏幕上，划过Bucky的脸颊，“你还是穿警队制服会好看点，伙计。”

OCCB的新人Sebastian也有一对灰绿色的眼睛，瞪大眼时天真的样子会让Rogers走神，新人有些笨拙，却很努力，偶尔几次Rogers觉得仿佛是成熟了的自己站在了当年刚毕业的Bucky面前，他可以游刃有余的去安抚他的紧张，满足他的好奇，指导他一步步成长，帮助他避开所有的苦难和险阻。  
但是Sebastian又不是Bucky，世界上像James特工那样活泼又机灵的一双眼睛，微笑起来像冬天的暖阳的一双绿眼睛，再也不会有了。

Rogers摊开深蓝色的制服，来自以他人生唯一一次恶作剧的结果。  
“为什么我没有制服。”Bucky嘟起嘴不满的嘟囔。  
“因为Nick Fury说卧底不需要制服，你得为NYPD节省经费，伙计。”Rogers说的很坦然，以至于机灵鬼Bucky Barnes毫不怀疑，当然他也从不怀疑Rogers。  
机灵鬼只是说好吧，从Hydra回来后我一定要让Fury发我一件。  
好，等你从Hydra回来。

眼泪从Steve Rogers遮住脸颊的指缝中流出来。


	7. 七

他的眼睛还没有睁开，意识也还未清醒，但是心中的苦涩酸胀却已经先一步到达了四肢百骸，Sebastian吸了吸鼻子，想睁开眼，却感受到了来自眼皮沉重的压力和一阵阵的刺痛感，这是由于昨晚太多次的流泪以及擦拭泪水的后遗症。他吸了吸鼻子窝在柔软的床垫中，失去意识前的种种画面缓慢地滑进了脑仁儿，作为警察的本能回到了身体。  
我的手机呢？Sebastian僵直了背脊，开始试图在身边摸索寻找，他不记得昨天是否按照规定在临睡前处理了手机中的讯息。

“我从没让你去问过这些东西，到底是谁让你这么干的？！”如同受伤野兽般嘶吼的男人吓到了Sebastian，他连连后退，将肩膀缩成一团。  
“我只是想帮助你多了解一些信息，Captain。”委屈和不解盈满了Sebastian的心头，他将打探到的信息迅速而完整的转达给上司是为了协助他完成任务。而男人对待他的态度却像是他犯了不可饶恕的罪恶。  
Rogers喘息的如同一头水牛，蓝眼睛里布满了血丝。  
“我一直都告诫你，不要有任何超出的动作，而是谁允许你去和Chris Evans打探Bucky的消息，你知道这可能会给Bucky带来什么么？”  
男人的声音破碎，Sebastian捕捉到他嘴唇上的一小处开裂，一滴猩红的血珠溢出来。  
“我只是还原我的消息，Captain，至于Bucky牺牲的信息，”Sebastian顿了顿，“我认为我们应该再去核实——”  
Rogers咬紧了嘴唇，这让他的伤口溢出了更多的献血，Sebastian忍不住冲动想替他擦拭伤痕，Rogers拍开了他的手，Sebastian有些错愕的退开。  
“Sebastian Stan，回到你的岗位，停止任何愚蠢以及私自的举动。”Rogers对他下令。

Sebastian仍然没有找到手机，杂乱的回忆进一步的冲刷着他的脑袋，他在心中咒骂自己的失误，一个卧底无论如何都不应把能曝露自己身份的重要物件随意乱扔，但是显然他昨晚不止犯了一个愚蠢的错误。  
他羞赧地摸了摸自己的下身，臀部光滑清洁，阴茎安静地垂在双腿之间，他甚至可以嗅到自己身上散发出的清新的柠檬味，但现在这具干净清洁的身体却无法冲淡记忆，即使醉酒，Sebastian也能很清楚地想起自己的屁股昨夜被灌进了多少精液，自己的阴茎又因为多少波高潮的快感射到痉挛。他想到自己是如何大胆的打开双腿，用从来没被使用过的肉洞讨好的紧紧含住对方的阴茎，摇摆自己的臀部，一直到双方都发出愉悦的低吼和尖叫......

一开始并不是这样。  
一开始Sebastian只是不想回到租住的破小公寓而已，那里地段不太好，帮派林立。公寓没有干净的淋浴室，充满食物香气的厨房，也没有舒适柔软的寝具。只有吱呀作响的地板，漏水的马桶，和一个干瘪的浆洗到发硬的小枕头。  
“这是为了任务必须有的牺牲。”彼时金发男人还用一贯很温柔的语气安慰他，Sebastian有些委屈但是却也没有真正放在心上，毕竟一个黑帮的小混混不应该拥有一间租金合适、灯光暖黄还摆满了关于太空书籍的房间。更何况他还有Rogers。和Rogers的笑容以及眼睛比起来，一间暖洋洋的小寓所又称得上什么呢。  
但是现在却没有了，他终于明白在Rogers的眼里他一直是一个愚蠢透顶的失败卧底。  
Sebastian把脑袋靠在Heracles闭锁的铁条门上，虽然未到营业的时间，但Sebastian知道一定会有在吧台喝多了过夜的酒保或者DJ，他连续不断的用手以及脑袋去撞击铁门，发出哗啦啦的恼人噪音。  
“随便是谁，”Sebastian自言自语，“给我一杯酒就好。”  
最后他制造的噪音没有吵醒酒保或者DJ，骂骂咧咧来开门的是Heracles的老板。

Chris Evans先是用手指抹去他不断掉落的眼泪，在意识到他的鼻涕也快支撑不住挂下来的时候，对方一脸嫌弃的抽过纸巾胡乱的抹他的脸，留下一道道指痕。  
“你最好说出足够让你这么伤心的理由。”Chris将纸巾团成一团扔掉，转而继续用手指去抹他脸上留下的纸屑。  
Sebastian的脑袋被自己委屈凄惨的情绪糊成了一堆泥，抽噎着打了几个嗝。

【因为我告诉上司他的一名卧底可能牺牲了，却被大骂一顿。并且这个情报是我堵上了屁股的贞操才获得的，顺便说一下情报提供者就是你。】

这好像无论如何都不是可以好好交代的理由吧。Sebastian更伤心了，他发泄似的捶了两拳Evans，男人挑起一边眉毛。  
“是我把你宠坏了。”Chris边说边提起他的腰，“你简直无法无天。”  
Sebastian挂在对方的臂弯里被男人拖着前行，Chris的手强势地压着他的屁股，这让他对接下去将要发生的事有所预见，  
“我想要喝酒。”Sebastian壮起胆子提要求，他上一次接触酒精是在刚入大学时为了参加兄弟会捏着鼻子灌了小半瓶金酒。后果是他追着兄弟会的老大穿过了整条走廊，然后吐了对方一脸。如果酒精对他身体的作用始终如一，那也许还可以借此躲过一劫。  
“等着，”  
Chris一把将他推进房门，Sebastian踉跄地退了两步，这里是Chris在Heracles中的休息室，如同一间小小的寓所，男人经常通宵滞留在此办公或做些别的事。  
Sebastian确定Chris现在是想做些别的事，男人脱掉了上衣，直接露出常年刻意锻炼才会拥有的坚实肌肉线条。  
“真的想喝酒？”Chris摇着手里的一个玻璃酒瓶问他。  
Sebastian点了点头，看着Chris仰头灌了一口酒液，走过来直接勾住他的脖颈，低头将液体哺入他的口中。他挣扎的呛了两口，唇鼻间一股刺人的酒精味，液体如同火焰般一路冲进了他的口腔和食道，灼烧感瞬间充满了肺叶，又炸出一团烟花顶入他的的脑门，眼前一片星闪。  
“没有用蒸馏水淡化过的伏特加。”Chris沉声说，他自己的脸也有些红，“只要一口就够了。”

Sebastian倒在床铺上，男人的手开始在他身上上下滑动，忙着剥开衣物，酒精让他的身体触感变得更加敏感和脆弱，Chris的指尖每划过一次、都让他忍不住浑身颤抖。  
Sebastian能感觉到自己已经被脱得精光，Chris压过来，身上和他一样的烫热，Sebastian伸手抱住了男人，他们的肌肉挤在一起，彼此熨帖着上下耸动，他攀着男人的肩膀小口喘着气，Chris反复亲吻他的额头和眼角渗出的每一滴眼泪。  
“究竟是怎么了，你是水做的么？”Chris的声音听起来又好气又好笑，Sebastian则抱着对方乱蹭，胡了男人一胸口的眼泪和口水。  
“我喜欢一个男人，但是他却不喜欢我。”  
Chris有些粗鲁的打开他的双腿，“干嘛要喜欢你，你是个小蠢蛋。”  
Sebastian嗷呜一口咬上了男人的肩头，血腥气混进了他还满是酒味的口腔，产生了一种奇妙的味觉。  
“为什么你们每一个人都说我愚蠢？！如果我是蠢蛋，你为什么要上我？”  
Chirs把他翻过来，抬高他的臀部，亲吻着他的腰窝和臀部，湿润柔和的亲吻让他舒服的摆了摆腰。  
Chris闷声回答他，“第一个问题可能因为那是事实。第二个问题，我上过很多蠢蛋，但他们大部分又漂亮同时还有一个好屁股，就和你一样。”  
眼泪不争气的淌下来湿了枕头，“你被你喜欢的人说过愚蠢么？”  
“所以是你喜欢的人这样说你？”  
Sebastian点头，Chris来回抚摸他光滑的脊背和臀部，“大部分人在面对自己的爱人时是会显得有那么点——额，愚昧，但是这也是爱情的可爱之处，它让人变得单纯和热情起来。如果他是凭借你的单纯和热情来下评语，你为何要介意。”  
Sebastian想反驳他，Rogers绝不会以此去嘲笑对方，Chris没有给他机会，将他正面转过来咬住他的嘴唇，  
“专心享受性爱，小家伙，我会让你忘了伤你心的家伙。”  
Sebastian感觉脑袋有些昏沉，吸了吸鼻子，“你得喜欢我才能上我——”  
Chris伸手啪啪打了两下他的臀部，  
“把性爱和情感扯在一起的是十八岁的蠢男孩儿和蠢女孩们。”  
“我已经二十四岁了，”Sebastian嘟囔着。  
“所以你就立刻承认自己的智商和六年前比起来毫无进步？”Chris恶劣的笑出声，卷着他的舌头咬他果冻一样的嘴唇，吮吸的啾啾作响。  
“不，”Sebastian很诚恳的纠正，“即使到了四十二岁，我也是这样，你得喜欢一个人才会想和他做爱，我想和Rogers做爱。”  
Chris停下来看着他。“宝贝儿，我虽然不喜欢你，可是我想和你做爱。”

男人冲进身体的那一刻，Sebastian忍不住痛哭出声。下半身仿佛被撕成两半的痛楚让他一下子都后悔自己的是基佬了，没有人告诉他成为基佬的代价是做爱要那么痛，明明GV里的人看上去都很爽。  
“宝贝儿，别含这么紧，我会痛。”Chris绷着嘴角，抱着他的臀部浅浅的抽插了两下。  
Sebastian在心里骂了一万句我操操操操，但是他全身的力气只够他不痛不痒的翻了个白眼。  
Chris动了起来，没有犹豫和舒缓，每一下都是完全抽出再完全顶入，Sebastian能感觉到下身的撕裂出血，更多的生理性泪水流出来，他哽咽着哀求身上的男人，  
“Evans先生——我好痛——”  
Chris双手托着他柔软的臀部来回抽送，“甜心，一开始总会有点痛的，你看，多插一会儿就好了。”  
Sebastian闭上眼睛，被抽插了一会儿的屁股开始变的水淋淋湿哒哒，随着身上男人的撞击声会发出咕叽咕叽的水声，酥麻伴着痛痒一阵阵的传递过来。  
“那至少请您慢一点——”即使肠液让抽插顺利了点，但是Sebastian并没有觉得痛楚好很多，他放下自尊恳求男人，扭动着胯部妄想掌握节奏。但是Chris迅速扯过一个枕头垫在他的腰部以下，这样可以更加顺势地抬高他的屁股，彻底的一次次狠狠操进他的肉洞。  
“啊——Evans先生——恩....求您，慢——嗯——求您慢一点。”Chris的性爱节奏如同狂风骤雨，Sebastian被他摇晃的如同风雨中的一叶小舟，上下颠簸。  
“闭嘴，”Chris喘着粗气说，“只准给我叫床。”  
Sebastian呜咽着闭上嘴巴，他没有经验，只能胡乱的去摇晃臀部和腰肢，挺起胸膛去蹭Chris的试图得到一些快感，结果蹭的身上的那人更加像发狂的野兽，恨不得把他拆骨入腹一样的折腾。  
告别处男身份的性爱并没有让Sebastian得到丝毫的快感，等到Chris低吼着将精液灌入他体内的时候，他自己的阴茎仍然可怜兮兮地垂在两腿间。  
Chris缓缓从他的肉穴中退出来，看着一小股浊白混着血丝从被操的还没合上的洞里面慢慢流出来，Sebastian肿着眼皮躺在双上，双腿打开，大腿内侧和腰侧都有不少淤青。  
“好痛——”Sebastian期期艾艾的开口，性爱的后半程因为Chris的威胁，他不再敢碎碎念，只好紧闭了嘴巴小声呜咽，像只饿了的小奶猫。  
“看起来被喂得很饱。”Chris拍拍他的屁股，才被第一次使用还很敏感的臀部颤抖起来，更多的精液从艳红色的肉穴里流出来，低落在被单上。  
Chris的眼神暗下来，“可是被你浪费了不少，所以还得喂第二次。”  
Sebastian立刻挣扎着爬起来死活不肯再来第二次，被捅的半死的感觉彻底吓坏了他，Chris没打算放过他，将他整个圈进怀里，手指“啵儿”一声戳进他身下的肉洞，小心翼翼的戳刺。  
“好了好了，我保证这次不会那么难过。”男人伸出舌尖刺着他的耳廓，另一只手则流连到他的前胸，揉捏爱抚乳尖，全身上下的敏感点都被人把玩着，Sebastian瘫软下来，闭起眼开始小声哼哼。  
“看，这样就很好。”Chris很享受怀里软下来并且还散发着酒香的肉体，他耐心的上下爱抚了对方好一会儿，待到Sebastian饱受蹂躏的肉洞变得越来越粘腻润滑，三根手指也可以轻松进出的时候，他起身重新拿过了伏特加，又嘴对嘴喂了Sebastian两口，最后含着酒叼住了Sebastian的乳尖，乳尖被牙齿反复的拉扯和吮吸，等到再放开的时候，两侧都被虐待的红肿涨大，随着喘息声起起伏伏。  
Sebastian扭头抽泣了两声，Chris将他的双手压在脑袋的两侧，阴茎对准软热的肉洞缓缓的推进去，第二次占有了他。  
“Evans先生——”Sebastian刚呼出男人的名字，就被堵住嘴，Chris含住他的嘴唇，粗糙的舌苔刺进来卷着他的舌头发出水声黏糊的接吻声，同时下身开始缓慢而规律的插进抽出，动作比第一次来的温柔缓慢很多。  
“还痛么？”Chris问他。  
Sebastian红着脸摇头，全身被弄的软软热热后再被进入让他感觉好了很多，他现在只能感受到下身的被填的满满的，又胀又烫，每一次Chris抽住后的空虚让他不满，他想一直含着那玩意儿被这样慢慢的操弄，Sebastian忍不摇着屁股凑上去，贴着Chris的睾丸，不让那根肉棒每次都全部抽出。  
“有人才第二次就已经那么贪吃了，”Chris咬了一口他的鼻尖，“知道舒服了？”他将Sebastian的背拖起来，让对方坐进自己的怀里，这样的姿势让阴茎可以进入到更深的地方，Sebastian用手搭着他的肩膀维持自己的平衡，臀部间的湿液将两人的交合处弄的一片湿润。  
Chris能感觉到对方的身体越来越放松，他开始提高抽插的速度和力度，每一下都恨不得把身下人撞飞，Sebastian在酒精和快感的双重冲击下已经失去意识，嘴唇一张一合只会嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。  
“我插的你爽吗？宝贝儿？”  
“爽——恩——好舒服，Evans先生...恩....你撞的我好胀——也好痒——”Sebastian口不择言，不知道自己被有哄着讲了什么淫词荡语，Chris确被他哼哼唧唧的撒娇和祈求磨的心痒，扶的他腰，一边持续动作一边咬着他的下巴和脖颈，两人尽情享受叠股交欢带来的快感。  
这一次Sebastian终于体会到了性爱的美妙滋味，男人的阴茎一下又一下刮过他每一寸敏感的肉壁，像是在他体内烧起了一把火，他的下腹暖烘烘的，阴茎颤悠悠地立起来，拍到到Chris的腹部。Chris不断用阴茎挂骚顶弄着他，让他觉得自己的下半身仿佛是一刻熟透了的蜜桃被随意插弄，让人又羞又爽。  
“恩——再大力点——恩...就是那里，我还要——不——停下！慢些——太重了——恩......”  
他尖叫低泣，窝在Chris的怀中射出了自己的第一发精液，弄的对方和自己满腹都是，Chris随手擦了点精液塞进他的嘴巴，Sebastian像婴儿允奶般将在自己口腔中乱搅的手指吸的滋滋作响，然后扭着屁股用肉洞含住男人的阴茎开始了下一轮....

“你在找什么？”Chris推门进来，Sebastian马上拉过被单挡住自己赤裸的下身，干了他好几次的Chris Evans看上去仍然神清气爽，金色的发丝嚣张地翘在脑门上。  
“在找你的内裤？”Chris咧嘴，走过来扯掉被单，抚上他的臀肉上下揉捏，被好好疼爱过的屁股还有些发麻。Sebastian红着脸躲过男人的手。  
“你让我好想再和你来一发。”Chris咬着他的耳朵，“还记得你是怎么说的么？你说想被我一直这样插，我操你的好爽。”  
Sebastian在有限的记忆里能回想起自己在浪叫的间隙的确还说了些不该说的话，“我喝醉了。”他推档了Chris，“给我内裤。”他顿了一顿，查看男人的脸色，并未看出什么异常才继续要求，“还有我的手机。”  
Chris点点头，”先穿上衣服，跟我去办正事。”

屁股处传来的不适感让Sebastian走路的姿势有点奇怪，Chris好笑的看了他一眼，带着他到了Heracles的三楼，这里Sebastian从未来过，他睁大了眼睛看着Chris调出了电子锁输入密码。  
“这里是你的秘密基地么？”他有些紧张，不明白Chris带他来此的目的。  
“是呀，宝贝，以后也是你的了。”Chris打开门侧身让他进入。  
Sebastian犹豫了下才小心翼翼的踏进来，目光所及是一道长长的安静的木质走廊，可以看见沿着廊边的几道房门都紧紧闭锁着，这里像另一个世界，很难想象楼下正是纽约最热闹的地界之一，他扫视了下墙面的材质和地板，猜测这里应该是铺设了上好的隔音材料。  
走廊最深处的一道门突然打开，Sebastian吓了一大跳，走出来的是Frank，他一下有些混乱，转头去看Chris，后者和Frank点头示意了下，  
“都准备好了么？”  
Frank点头，目光扫过Sebastian，似乎一点不吃惊他在这里的出现。  
“车在楼下等着了，就等你说完话。”Frank回答，安保头子穿着黑色衣裤，腰间别着一把短枪和一柄匕首，胸腹处环着枪带，Sebastian的眼皮跳了跳，这是对方出任务的装扮。  
Chris没有答话，他举手划了个响指，牵着Sebastian走进了房门。

房间里的黑暗让Sebastian的眼睛一下不太适应，Chris啧啧了两声开了灯，Sebastian立刻注意到房屋中央有一张类似审讯室的桌子，一个垂着的头的年轻男人坐在那儿，手脚都被镣铐锁住。  
“Frank应该已经和你说过，但是我还是想带他来见见你。”Chris开口。  
Sebastian一阵慌乱，头脑迅速过滤着Chris的话语信息，  
【带他来见你，他是指谁？】  
他还未转出结果，人就被Chris向前推了一步。  
年轻男人抬起了头，Sebastian猝然瞪大眼。“B-Bucky——我还以为你已经——”  
Sebastian骤然停住，转过头去看Chris。  
“甜心，”Chris叹了口气，“Bucky没死，我只是想让你带给Rogers这个信息。”

“你看，这是对我们所有人都有好处的事情。”Chris在房间里来回踱着步。  
“你想借Rogers替你除掉Alexander Pierce。”Bucky开口，声音沙哑暗沉，脸上还有一些淤青。  
“不，”Chris摇头，“是Rogers一直想除掉Pierce以及Hydra，他们显然是NYPD的心腹大患。”  
“哦？你以为你不是？”  
“我有这个荣幸？”Chris微笑，“Rogers应该知道错过这次机会他就狠难再有机会连根扳倒hydra了。当然必须在我所提供资料的帮助下。”  
“你有的我也有，我猜这是你绑架我的目的，你害怕我的资料传递给了Rogers，你的就没有利用价值了。”  
Chris点头，“同时我也卖给了Rogers一个人情，Pierce已经怀疑到了你，如果你最后不是落在我的手上，你和你的资料也会消失，对我来说没有任何损失，我仍然可以去和他谈筹码。”  
“所以我要感谢你救了我的命？”Bucky嗤笑。  
“我猜某种程度上是的，当然制造做你已经牺牲的消息，Rogers才会尽全力去对付Pierce，也会不计代价的想拿到可以置对方以死地的讯息，我想我开出的任何要求他都会答应。更何况在我愿意当污点证人的前提下，要求NYPD不将我送进监狱也不是很过分的要求吧。”  
‘你在利用Rogers的复仇心——‘’Bucky的态度冷下来。

“等等，”Sebastian插入两人的对话，Chris和Bucky同时回头看他，“所以你早知道我是个卧底？”他看向Chris。  
“甜心，”Chris摆弄了下他的衣领，“从第一天开始。我就什么都知道。”  
“那你又为什么把他牵扯进来，”Bucky很疲惫地叹了口气，“他什么都不知道。”  
“原本是的，”Chris挤挤眼睛，“但是我想让你和Frank相处的愉快些，毕竟在一切尘埃落定前我可不想让你出现，而这段时间内我不愿意你受伤，也不愿意Frank受伤。”  
“所以你想用他当人质？你觉得我会在意么？你知道我在hydra的时候捏碎过几个警察的手骨么？”Bucky一连问了他三个问题。  
Chris点头，“我当然知道，Bucky，相信我，我所知道的关于你以及Rogers的材料远远比你们所能想到的更多。如果你真的很有信心和我对抗也无所谓。”Chris拉过Sebastian，“只是他会变得很惨。他不像你，Rogers以为Heracles是可以随便拉练新兵的地方才把这个甜心派过来，可不是来让他送死的。”  
Bucky抬起眼皮扫了一眼Sebastian，对方和他一样的绿色眼珠像有水波滑动。  
“James Barnes,”Chris开口，“我耐心有限。”他揪住了Sebastian的衣服，一拳落在他的腹部上。  
“啊——”Sebastian嘶鸣，像虾米一样卷起了身体，喉咙收缩，一股铁锈味冲进了他的嘴巴，Chris松开手，任他像一条死狗那样滑到地板上，一脚踩上了他的手掌。Sebastian知道男人稍稍用力，他的手就可能废了。  
“够了。”头顶上传来Bucky的制止声和锁链晃动的声音。  
“我同意——”Bucky说，“我不会影响你和Rogers的谈判。”  
Chris愉悦的点头，“那结果对我们任何人来说都会是满意的，Rogers会抓住Pierce，你会在一切过后安全回去，而我不会被NYPD送进监狱。”  
Sebastian呜咽了声，Bucky立刻开口，“他也不能有事。”  
“当然，”Chris答应，“你看，我从不动Rogers的人。”  
Chris蹲下身拍了拍Sebastian的脸颊，他艰难地抬了抬眼皮，晕了过去。

腹部的阵阵刺痛将他从梦中拉回现实，Sebastian缓缓打开眼皮，他摸了摸身下，是柔软的床榻和枕头，他又转动了下手脚确认自己还好好的活着。  
Sebastian做了个很神奇的梦，梦中Rogers厉声斥责他带来了错误信息。  
【你永远成不了一个好警察，Sebastian Stan，你的脑袋里只有愚蠢和无知。】  
他惊慌的想拉住对方解释，却被另一个男人抱在了怀里，  
【我不喜欢你，我只想和你做爱，Sebastian。】  
Chris Evans的阴茎刺入他的双腿间粗鲁的摇晃着他的身体，他在梦中又哭又叫却推不开男人的侵犯。

Sebastian在黑暗中无声的喘息。  
“醒了？”身旁的男人突然出声，随之伸手过来搂住他的腹部，“并没有伤的很厉害，我帮你推开了淤血，你只会痛一两周而已。”Chris转了个身，将他拉的靠近自己一点。“你在生气？”  
Sebastian冷笑，“这个问题真愚蠢，但我想我没有生气的资格，因为只要你不高兴就可以立刻崩了我的脑袋。”  
Chris戳了戳他的胸口，“Sebastian，如果你觉得我骗了你——”  
“我不会，”Sebastian开口，“我是警察，而你是Chris Evans，如果我们之前讲坦诚，那会是个笑话——”  
“也许，”Chris停顿了下，不可置否地耸肩。  
“听着，Sebastian，你不能因为Rogers一直对你爱护有加就忘了他其实也有自己的情绪，你也不能因为Bucky看上去是个杀手就以为他不会为了保护你做出些牺牲。人总不能因为只看到了别人的一面去定义他的全部。”  
“所以你就是利用了所有人的另一面么？你利用他们痛失所爱的怒火和对他人的同情怜悯之心来达到自己的目的。”  
“如果你还记得，Sebastian。我是Chris Evans，是Heracles的老板。我是个恶人、做了很多混账事，并且也没有就此悔过的意向，这就是我的生活。”Chris抱住他，“但你也不能因为我做了所有这些事就觉得我是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”


	8. 八

“给我看看你的伤。”  
Sebastian停顿了一两秒才意识到Chris指的是他肚皮上挨的那一拳。他顺从的拉高T恤，露出仍然有着明显淤青的腹部。  
Chris蹲下来，扶着他的腰，手掌贴上Sebastian的腹部，轻柔地上下滑动。  
“还会痛么？”男人问。  
Sebastian沉默地摇头，Chris拧着眉头看着淤痕，  
“也许会有一些胃出血，那天你吐了血”他抬起头说，又顿了顿才继续道，“我原本不想下手那么重，但是Bucky并不是那么好糊弄的，得让他相信我真的可以对你下点狠手。”  
“你是Chris Evans，他应该相信你可以对任何人下狠手。”Sebastian开口。  
Chris抬抬眉毛，  
“我和Rogers这几年没有太大矛盾，他的心思全在Hydra，六合会也很难缠，所以他并不分出太多的精力来对付我，你不是第一个来到Heracles的卧底，我不轻易动他的人也是我的表态。Bucky对这些都很清楚，这么多年来他一直蛰伏在Hydra，Rogers会将每个帮派的情报分享给他，让他可以在这张复杂的关系网中生存。”  
Sebastian垂下眼帘，他知道Chris说的没错，Rogers也确实不止一次的与他强调来Heracles是安全的。但是现在回想起来，Sebastian为这样的强调感觉羞辱，正因为自己的稚嫩，才需要Rogers在安排任务时也处处替他考虑，他现在一点儿也不伤心Rogers对他所说的话了。  
“脱掉你的裤子。’’Chris收回放在他腹部的手，但身体仍然维持着蹲在他面前的姿势。  
Sebastian咬了咬嘴唇，将自己的身着的运动裤连同内裤一起扯下来，露出光裸的臀部。  
Chris抓住他的脚踝将他的一条腿从裤腿中抽出来抬高，这样他的下体就完全暴露在男人的目光之下。  
Sebastian闭眼，提醒自己要冷静，他不能在这里只顾尖叫和乱发脾气，那改变不了任何事情，也许表现的顺从一些能让Chris松懈下来找出些机会。  
Chris的手指从他柔嫩的大腿内侧划过，停留在他的肉穴外侧轻柔的推挤，那里被男人占有过好几次，已经不像一开始那么紧涩，微微被抚弄了几下就扯开了细小的肉缝，随着Chris手指的动作缓缓蠕动。  
Sebastian握紧拳头提醒自己被睡一次和睡几次根本没什么区别，再说第一次的时候自己还他妈的基本是半推半就，如果要就这件事写份报告，他甚至不能写强奸，充其量是合奸，也不知道Rogers更能接受哪个。  
Chris的手指突然捅入肉穴，他“嘶”地抽了一口气，那里应该还没恢复，Sebastian有些害怕的收紧臀部，如果Chris现在打算再来一发，那他得到的将只有柔软内壁被残酷摩擦的疼痛感。  
Chris像是能看透他心思一样的开口，“如果你正在那么想，那我会告诉你不用担心，我并不打算再操你一顿。”  
Sebastian的睫毛颤了颤，心里舒了一口气。  
Chris的手指还停留在他的肉洞内，“你现在还承受不了再一次，”男人说，“毕竟我希望这件事能给我们双方带来点儿快乐，我可爱死你第一次的叫床了。”  
Sebastian闭紧了嘴巴，在发生了那么多事后，Chris别指望还能靠一根比别人大一点的阴茎就让他臣服。  
Chris放下了他的腿站起来。Sebastian有些尴尬，他现在T恤凌乱的卷在腰间，内裤和运动裤挂在脚边，半裸着倚在床榻，不知是应该自己整理好衣服还是等着男人的下一个指令。  
Chris没给他太多选择的机会，他打量了Sebastian两眼继续开口，“拉高你的T恤。”  
Sebastian喉头滚动，缓缓卷高自己的T恤，一直到腋窝下，露出胸部。Chris揽过他的腰肢，Sebastian轻噎了下。  
Chris低头咬住他一侧的乳尖，卷着舌头舔舐，不时用舌头顶弄他的乳孔，等到乳尖完全挺立，再用牙齿轻咬住反复拉扯。  
Sebastian伸手揪住Chris的头发难耐地推了推，身体不由自主地向后倒去。Chris及时搂住了他的腰固定好，再转头含住他另一侧的乳头玩弄，又伸手揉捏没有被嘴唇照顾到的那一侧的胸脯，把他饱满柔韧的胸肌揉挤成各种形状，像掐弄面团似的，还沾着Chris口水的乳头从男人的指缝中溢出来。  
“Seb，你真美。”Chris不断的呓语赞叹他。  
Sebastian悲哀地发现自己的下半身已经有了感觉，阴茎半勃起着，一弹一跳很有活力的样子。Chris也发现了，他笑着低头弹了下那玩意儿，  
“你有感觉了。”他说。  
Sebastian感觉到对方的语气似乎莫名的愉悦。“男人都是下半身动物，Evans，被任何人这样对待我都会有感觉。”  
“你确定?”Chris又咬了一口他的乳尖道。  
“确定，”Sebastian点点头。  
“你上次还不是这么说的，宝贝儿，你说你只想和喜欢的人做爱。”Chris掐了一把他的腰肉。  
“可也是你告诉我感情和肉体是分开的。”Sebastian梗着脖子回答。  
“好吧，”Chris放开他站起来，深深地打量他，“看来我的甜心一夜之间长大了。”  
去你妈的甜心，Sebastian想，他放下T恤穿起裤子。Bucky被带走后，他已经在这被关了两天，显然现在他的命运和Bucky一样，在一切结束之前，Chris不会让他们两个回到NYPD。  
“我的手机呢？”Sebastian问。  
Chris皱眉，“你知道我不能让你和Rogers联系。”  
Sebastian点头，“我当然知道，我也知道我的手机在你这儿，你让谁代替我和Rogers发讯息，Anthony还是Scarlett？”  
“Scarlett，”Chris很坦诚，“Anthony和谁讲话..额，都那股味儿。”  
Sebastian点头，思考着将讯息传递出去的办法。  
“我和Rogers要固定见面任务汇报，如果我们长时间没见面，他会觉得有问题。”  
Chris沉下脸。  
“我想你得知道，我从不动Rogers的人，但也从不让他派过来的任何人能在Heracles随意做事，你和Rogers’见面的频率我很清楚。你们以前固定在每周四见面，但是后来就变成了只有突发事件的时候才需要见面汇报。”  
Sebastian僵直了脊椎，能感觉到冰冷的汗珠从发梢滑进后背，在知道身份暴露后他就预见到Chris也应该一直有在监视他的动向，只是未想到如此严密。  
Chris注意到Sebastian微微发白的脸色，知道自己的话有些吓到他，叹了口气，“你在尽力让自己冷静，这我很欣赏。”  
Sebastian别转了头，Chris继续开口，  
“但如果你冷静下来是为了做些什么，我劝你不要轻举妄动，因为这关系到整个Heracles和我自己的命。”  
Chris靠近Sebastian一步，拉过他的手，气息就在他的耳侧，“Sebby，我只是想要早点结束这一切，没有人会受到伤害。”  
“然后你继续逍遥法外？”Sebastian问道，随即意识到了自己挑衅的态度，立刻抿起双唇。  
“我猜是的？”Chris耸肩，“等一切结束了，Bucky会结束他在Hydra的卧底生涯，这难道不是对他最好的奖励么？你也会的...Sebby，””他又抬手摸了摸Sebastian棕色的头发，顿了顿，“你也会回去的，完好无损的。”  
最后一个词汇让Sebastian忍不住轻笑了下，他想Chris和他对完好无损的定义实在不太一样，但他还是选择了点头。  
Chris探过头来，Sebastian以为他要亲吻自己的额头或者耳朵，Chris很喜欢这样，但是男人扳过他的下巴和他交换了一个短暂而干燥的亲吻，他有些迷惑的抬头。  
Chris望进他的双眼，似乎在迟疑什么，最后只是又抓过他的脑袋，蹭了蹭他柔软的唇瓣。

办公桌剧烈地摇了摇，Thor Odinson恋恋不舍的从一堆文件中抬起脸，他还有两篇结案报告要写，恨不得可以在办公室打地铺。  
但是面前的男人比将要打地铺的他看起来状态更糟。Steve Rogers红着眼胡子拉碴，钢铁一样的胳膊撑着桌子，那是让Thor误以为地震的来源。  
“伙计，说真的，你该去睡一觉。”Thor叹息，他很清楚男人如此糟糕的原因，但是Rogers没有要回去休息的意思，从得到那个消息开始，他仍然逼迫自己进入整个案件的漩涡中心去战斗。  
Roger摇头，“Thor，是sebby，他有些不对。”  
“Sebby？”Thor索起眉头耸肩，“这是谁？”  
“Sebastian，”Rogers敲敲桌子，“在Heracles当卧底的那个孩子，那天你也看到了他，给我们带来了——”Rogers停顿了下，脸上重新出现了那种巨大伤痛之后的无力感。  
Thor摆手示意他不用说下去了，“我想起来了，他在Chris Evans那里得到消息说Bucky出事了，其实从Bucky失踪那晚就已经有些消息了，那孩子不过是又一个这么说的人而已，我想他有些不对很正常，毕竟谁也接受不了被上司那么批评。”  
Rogers露出了懊丧的神色，“我失控了，Thor，我不该这么对Sebby。”  
“人之常情，伙计，”Thor出言安慰，“你是人，不是一个办案的机器。这种情绪会有一阵子，但是过去了就好了，等到那孩子回来，你还可以和他解释。”  
Rogers摇头，“不，不是这种情绪，恰恰相反，正是他太过冷静了才令人奇怪，Sebastian是个很情绪化的孩子，他之前偶尔也会和我闹矛盾，然后会在一些小地方表现出来，比如，他通常称呼我Cap，如果他不高兴了，他会故意叫我Rogers长官。”  
Thor笑出声，“这听上去很好玩Rogers，像玩宠物游戏你需要不断给他电子爱心，你知道的，那玩意儿~”  
Rogers皱起眉，“如果你一定要这么比喻的话，我的意思是，你能明白我的点么，这不太像Sebastian的风格。”  
“我明白，”Thor沉痛的点头，“不管你相不相信，有时候Loki也会这么对我，唯一的区别是你那个是下属，而我这个是上司。所以你觉得他在Heracles遇上了些麻烦？可是Chris Evans还在和你合作，并且那孩子的存在并不会对任何人造成威胁。”  
Rogers点头，“的确，所以我来找你帮忙Thor，如果Sebastian真的出事了，我贸然在联络讯息里提出见面反而会让对方生疑，那会让他更危险。”  
“你想让我去Heracles走一趟？”  
“是，他在那边当保安，只要你去确认他是否还好就可以。”


	9. 九

Chris推开房门，走廊的墙沿边留着一小盏夜灯，泛着冷光。他疲惫地叹息，和NYPD缠斗并非易事。  
Chris在更年轻的时候和Nick Fury打过交道，老家伙头脑异常精明，倒是自己彼时年轻气盛，比现在冲动的多，但是即便如此，Chris也未落下风，他没想过Steve Rogers是比Nick Fury更难对付的家伙。  
控诉协议对方一变再变，字里行间设下了各种的陷阱来让他跳，花了大价码请来的律师也看的冷汗直流。原以为可以利用Bucky的事件让对方心神大乱，既可以除去对Heracles已非常忌惮的Pierce，也可以趁此换一份免于牢狱之灾的控辩交易，但是Rogers的意志之坚定和清晰思维超过Chris所想。

Chris脱下外套随手仍在沙发上，借着夜灯的一星点儿光看到卧室床上躺着的人，薄被覆在年轻男人的腰腹上，一截藕白色的手臂还歪在外面，胸口随着呼吸平稳的起伏，看上去真的睡的很憨甜。Chris打量了男人的睡颜两眼，自顾自地走进浴室做简单洗漱。  
他知道Sebastian没有睡着，对方真正睡着的时候嘴巴会微微张开，有点轻轻的鼾声，还喜欢用一只手拖着腮帮，像一些喜欢用爪子垫在脑袋下休息的大型猫科动物，等到醒过来的时候腮帮子上就会有几道指痕。之前很多次，Sebastian被自己玩弄累了，都是这么歪在他的怀里睡着的，Chris曾想用手机把这滑稽可笑的情景拍下来，有机会的时候可以拿去嘲笑Rogers，让他看看自己派来的卧底，如何不设防的睡在监视对象的怀抱里，青涩的像等人采摘的苹果。

不过现在看来，对方并不是不会设防，至少这几日Chris知道Sebastian都是等待自己归来后躺倒在床上作势休息了，才真正放心的睡去。所以之前的反应并不是他完全的单纯，Sebastian只是没想到要对自己防备而已。思及此，Chris又觉得有些好笑，不防备自己的监视对象无论如何说不过去吧，所以现在的表现才像个靠谱的卧底。这么想着就有些安慰，像是发现一直豢养的呆蠢小宠物还算有几分灵巧，却也有些隐隐失落，毕竟Sebastian无拘无束窝在他怀里的模样也让人怀念。  
洗漱完毕，他只是随意的抹了抹头，湿漉漉地滑进被窝，碰触到对方柔软身体的那一刻，Sebastian不可抑制地微微颤抖了一下。  
“我把你吵醒了？”Chris轻轻扯了扯那人的耳垂，不去戳破他装睡的谎言。  
“恩.....”Sebastian转了转身体，惺忪地睁开眼，用手背揉了揉眼角，一副做戏还要演足全套的样子。  
Chris很配合的观看，甚至摆出了张抱歉吵醒了你的脸。他挺喜欢看Sebastian这种自以为掩饰的很好，小心翼翼却又有些得意的小模样。  
被子也沾染上了水蒸气的味道，他侧身躺好，扣着Sebastian的腰将对方拉的离自己更近些，黑暗中男人的眼睛一下瞪得又大又圆，亮晶晶的。  
他得学下表情管理，Chris想。难道NYPD都没有在教的么？  
等到双方的距离近到鼻尖抵着鼻尖的时候，Chris终于开口下令，“张嘴。”  
Sebastian犹豫了一小下，还是顺从的微微启开了双唇，肉感的唇变成了一个小小的O型，Chris呼吸急促起来，他伸出舌头刺入对方的口腔，沿着Sebastian一颗颗小小的整齐的牙齿舔舐他的黏膜，最后才卷住他缩在牙齿后的小舌头，缠绕在一起强势的扯出口腔。舌头缠绕，嘴唇挤压的吮吸声回荡在不大的卧室，让气氛开始变得旖旎，Chris的手掌游荡到Sebastian的臀部，顺着对方宽松的裤头滑进去，停在他的臀丘上，  
“甜心，你屁股真滑，”Chris不轻不重地咬了一口Sebastian的脸颊道，对方的脸埋下去，露出羞赧的模样，看的Chris更情动了几分，他扯了扯对方的裤子，双掌都贴上了Sebastian的屁股，肆意揉捏着两团美妙的小丘，嘴唇则不断允吻对方的嘴角。  
“今晚想做么？”Chris在接吻的间隙问对方，虽然已有些疲倦，但是Sebastian的表现让他想好好疼爱对方一下。  
Sebastian没有回答，只是用圆润的下巴蹭了蹭他的嘴唇。Chris咧开嘴，这已是很顺遂的表态，他一手扯着自己的内裤，一手滑到床头去摸索润滑剂，黑暗中不知哪里传来了轻轻的“咔哒”一声。  
身体比头脑更快一步做出反应，Chris整个弹起来去抓Sebastian，但是对方比他更快，Sebastian已经从床上迅速窜起，退到了离他三步之外并打开了房灯。Chris不意外地看到对着自己的黑洞洞的枪口。他忍不住吹了个口哨。  
“干得不错，宝贝儿。是乘我在浴室的时候？”  
Sebastian微微佝偻着腰，和他保持着安全距离，他的嘴唇还因为刚才的激烈拥吻红肿着，睡裤也松松垮垮的挂在腰头，双手紧紧握住Chris最常使用的那把CZ83。  
Chris也曾送过一把一模一样的给Sebastian练习射击，这下倒好，对方摸枪的姿势意外的熟练，完全没有了刚到Heracles的笨拙模样。  
“是你太自大了，Chris。”Sebastian开口，声音有些不可闻的轻颤，“你每天都别着一把枪和我在一间房间，却从不认为我可以从你手里将武器夺过去？”  
“显然你比我想的更出色，甜心，”Chris微笑，似乎完全不介意枪口正对着自己，“仅仅是出于提醒，宝贝儿，当你举枪对着别的人时候不应该只盯着他的眼睛，这会让你遗漏真正应该注意的地方，比如——”他突然欺身上前，Sebastian咔哒一声将手指卡在了保险栓上，  
“别以为我不敢，Chris，退后，立刻。”  
Chris停住步伐，Sebastian移动和避让的姿势都很标准，准确的像教科书一样。Chris之前就有注意到，不算灵巧、反应还有些呆板的家伙其实有很漂亮的搏击动作，这大概来自于他在警察学校的刻苦训练，只是在肌肉反应方面天赋欠缺让他无法成为一个真正的好手。  
眼下Sebastian的身体肌肉已经紧绷到无以复加，冷汗一滴滴的从他的额头渗出来。Chris到真的有些担心万一对方过于紧张走火怎么办，毕竟枪口之前的是自己的血肉之躯，可不是闹着玩的。  
“甜心，”Chris尽量放柔自己的口气，“放下枪，我想游戏该结束了。”  
Sebastian已经移动到了门边，“今天Scarlett和Anthony都不在。否则我该听到Anthony和安保的聊天声、还有Scarlett的高跟鞋。”  
Chris翻了翻眼皮，决定让Scarlett换了高跟鞋，至于Anthony，估计只能把他的嘴缝上了。“Sebby，我从没想过伤害你，就像我们说好的，等到一切结束的时候我会放你回去。”Chris继续耐心的诱哄着，一边扫视对方是否有空门，无奈距离过远，防卫的姿势也很周全。  
Sebastian摇了摇头，“今天这儿只有常规的安保，让守后巷和楼梯的家伙到前厅去，现在。否则我现在就开枪，也许我打不中你的心脏，”Sebastian顿了顿，“但是也许可以让你再也教不了别的男人一些事情，”他冲Chris的下半身扬扬下巴，绿眼睛里盛满了挑衅。  
“甜心，”Chris笑出声，“如果是为了这个，我保证以后只教你一个——”  
“给我闭嘴！”Sebastian恼怒的开口，“他妈给我立刻联系安保。”  
Chris沉下了脸，仍然审视着Sebastian的脸，打开手机通知楼下的安保按照Sebastian所要求的移位。  
Sebastian侧身滑出了房门，“和我保持距离，Chris，枪子可不长眼睛。”他还赤着双脚，踩在冰冷的走廊上，腿骨微微打着颤。  
Chris没有急于去追他，无人的后巷一片漆黑，让以枪为武力的人反而处于下风。他很有把握可以在这头小狮子自以为逃出牢笼的瞬间将他逮回来，到时候他会让对方好好体会自己的怒火。  
“Sebby，”Chris跟着Sebastian缓缓移动到了走廊，对方仍然很警惕的面对着他朝后移动，“我再给你最后一次机会甜心，现在放下枪回到我这儿来，”Chris勾了勾手指，“相信还能用你的小屁股解决我们的今晚的矛盾。”  
Sebastian咬牙，不再理会Chris的话语刺激，一直和对方保持着僵持的姿势绕过了走道和楼梯，等到他退到Heracles的后门，滑进黑暗巷道准备后撤的时候，Chris的耐心已经用到极限，男人像一头猎豹一样伸展身体，迅速移动到了Sebastian的身侧，一拳落在对方还没完全伤愈的腹部上，Sebastian立刻发出了苦痛的呻吟，Chris乘此握住对方的手以及枪柄，避免他慌乱之下的射击。Sebastian一脚蹬在Chris的腹部，一边骂出了几句粗口，Chris扬手给了他的脸部又一拳，没有收力，刻意让对方受点教训，Sebastian像只泄了气的皮球倒在他的臂弯里，Chris勒住他的胸腹。  
“Sebby，你绝不想成为挡我道的人，如果你敢透露给Rogers一个字关于Barnes，我保证我们三个的下场都不会好过。”

“通通给我住手！”一道手电筒光倏地打在他们两人的脸上，Chris第一反应是夺过枪射击，但在看清了来人的制服后停下了动作。  
“NYPD！”穿着纽约警察局制服的金发高个男人从暗处冲了出来，身体强悍，个头看上去比Chris更高，他迅速移动到Sebastian身边，Chris才借由手电筒的光看到Sebastian被他揍出了鼻血，暗红色的血迹一直糊到了下巴，半张脸都肿着，双眼也红彤彤的。  
“Sebastian Stan，”那个金发男人显然知道他们的身份，他额首和Sebastian确认了身份，将对方掩护到身后。  
“放下你的武器。”金发男人冲Chris低吼。  
Chris没动，开始迅速转动头脑判断眼前的形式，包括干脆连眼前这个不知道哪里冒出来的警察一起解决的可能性。  
“放下你的武器，Chris Evans。”又一个声音从黑夜里传出来，Chris认得这个声音，这次他屈服了，啐了一口扔掉了自己的枪，看着本来被他揍得半死不活的Sebastian像一只兔子一样窜到来者的怀抱里。  
“Captain！”Sebastian唤他。

当金发男人将手铐扣到Chris的手上开始对他念宪法第五修正案时，他的目光仍然停留在Rogers和Sebastian身上。  
Chris可以看见警监眼中的积聚的怒气，Rogers用手指抹去Sebastian脸上的污血，又弯腰去检查他赤裸的双脚是否受伤，Sebastian乖顺的像个孩子一样窝在Rogers的怀里，任警监翻来覆去的查看。最后Rogers撩高他的T恤想检查躯干上是否仍有伤，立刻看到了那还未散去的、积压在腹部的大片淤青，Rogers的脸泛起了一层浅红，他抬头朝Chris瞥过来，腿部同时移动迈到他的身前，在他做出动作抵挡之前，已经一拳落在他的脸上，Chris立刻感到鼻骨传来的剧烈刺痛和随之滴落的液体，他抽动了下嘴角，吐出了一口带着血丝的唾沫。  
“就我们现在的情况来看，这可不是合适的态度，Rogers。”他昂着脑袋看着和他个头一致的男人，越过男人的肩膀看到后面一脸震惊的Sebastian，猜想现在自己的脸估计也和Sebastian的一样可笑了。  
另一个金发男人过来拦住Rogers，示意他保持冷静。

“可以告诉我逮捕理由么？”Chris亮了亮自己的手铐，已经有Heracles的安保冲出来，Chris用眼神冲下属们示意，让他们保持沉默。  
“袭警？”金发男人推了他一掌。  
“哦？”Chris歪了歪脑袋扫了眼Sebastian，“我以为他是我的保安。”后者立刻躲到了Rogers的身后，警监及时的护住了他。  
“你涉嫌故意伤害罪，先生。”金发男人翻了翻眼皮，露出一副懒得和他多啰嗦的表情，催促他往前走，Chris不再反抗，顺从的移动步伐，走过Sebastian身边的时候他微微放缓步子对着满脸血污的男人无声的张了张嘴。Rogers也注意到了，以为Chris在威胁自己的下属，立刻毫不客气的狠狠推了他一把才回转头去安慰Sebastian。  
“Sebby，没事了——”Rogers眉头紧皱，一遍遍的捋着Sebastian棕色的头发，心痛的看着他肿着的脸颊。  
Sebastian瑟缩地摇了摇头，他看懂了Chris对他说的话。  
第一个是：“甜心”、第二个则是：“Bucky”


	10. 十

“Rogers不会相信。”Sebastian有些焦虑的用牙齿磕着指关节。  
Thor闻言抬头，看他来回巡游的步伐，  
“Sebastian，你需要休息。”  
他指指Sebastian仍旧肿的厉害的脸颊和鼻骨，“好好睡一觉，需要我给你再换个冰袋么？”  
Sebastian感激地冲Thor摇头，“我没法休息，一想到Bucky还在危险之中——”

从Heracles被救回NYPD后，Rogers和Thor简单的与他讲了梗概。  
Rogers最先从Sebastian的汇报语气中发现事情有些不对，他请Thor去Heracles帮忙查看，却发现Sebastian连续两晚都没出现，就知道出事了。  
“我们得到线索，你最后一次出现正是你和Steve汇报完Bucky的讯息之后，在Heracles的门外停留。”  
“所以你们假设我一直被禁锢在那儿？”Sebastian问，他的脸胀痛的厉害，这让他开口讲话也颇为艰难，Rogers不同意让他马上录口供，坚持先去医院做彻底的检查，拍脑部CT以及检查鼻骨有否骨折的迹象。而这给了Sebastian喘息的时间。  
究竟要不要告诉Rogers，Bucky还活着。  
Sebastian深知这对Rogers是至为重要的消息，但是Chris的威胁如同在他心间埋了一颗暗雷，如若那个男人真的发现关于Bucky的消息有所透露，Sebastian不能确保他会做出什么，毕竟Bucky还在Heracles的掌控之中。  
Sebastian难堪地摸了摸受伤的脸部，就如同一直以来Chris对自己所做的那些一样，每当Sebastian刚开始感受到男人的温柔照拂，事情的发展总会像突袭的暴雨般将他开始柔软的心浇个透凉。  
Sebastian懊丧对Chris曾有的动摇以及对对方难以言明的期待。  
但是如果不告诉Rogers，Sebastian很清楚凭借自己现有的能力无法帮到Bucky。想到对方是因他身陷囫囵，Sebastian甚至为自己得到了解救而感到羞愧。

Rogers还要赶回警局处理事务，因此Thor被留下陪同Sebastian进行全程的身体检查。Sebastian之前见过Thor几次，高个男人是Rogers在NYPD的最亲密的朋友之一，经常会在他们通宵赶活儿的时候带着啤酒和鸡腿来慰问，他笑起来很憨厚，心思却比外形细腻的多，很快就记住了Sebastian喜欢的蘸酱口味是蜂蜜芥末。但是他们对彼此的了解在这次意外发生之前也仅限于此了。而眼下，等候医疗检查的时间让Sebastian有机会对Thor产生了更多的认知。  
Thor曾经是OCCB的一员，和Rogers一样深受Nick Fury的器重和栽培，现在则转入了NYPD的特别行动小组。由于他之前曾经处理过不少Hydra相关的案子，因此近日被Rogers借调回来帮忙。而Sebastian几乎立刻判定眼前的男人可以交付自己的信任。他需要帮助，Bucky也需要帮助，有什么比一个熟知纽约黑帮法则，并且是Rogers好友的人更适合并肩作战呢。于是Sebastian举着自己的脑部CT片和Thor短暂而迅速的交换了关于Bucky的信息。

“所以你觉得可以告诉Cap么？”Sebastian询问。  
Thor伸出手指骚刮了下额头，“这的确有些冒险，”男人回答，“我并非不信任Steve，但是关系到Bucky，他简直就像一瞬间回到了16岁，如果被Chris Evans察觉到会非常危险，你的顾虑没有错。”  
“他是Cap很好的朋友对么？我是指他们的交情开始于NYPD之前？”Sebastian问，他感知到Bucky对Rogers的影响之大，但对他们的过去仍是一知半解。  
“他们整个一生都互相认识，”Thor回答他。

医院检查的结果显示Sebastian并无大碍，Thor向Rogers简单地做了汇报，警监安排Sebastian回自己的寓所休息，如果在一月以前，Sebastian可能会因为这个单纯的安排兴奋的心都要炸裂。而现在他只是有些木然地坐在Rogers寓所的沙发上，发现即使身处这间被装饰成暖黄色的属于Captain的小小公寓也无法让他觉得更安全。  
“Rogers不会相信Chris Evans仅仅因为我暴露了身份而软禁我，”Sebastian强迫自己打起精神进行思考，明天一早他就要回到NYPO录口供，因此今晚他必须要整理出一个让Chris行为合理化的借口。这让Sebastian更加怒火中烧。  
“难以置信，现在我要替一个殴打我、绑架了Bucky、甚至——”Sebastian及时地住了口，脸微微发红，  
“甚至什么？”Thor听他突然停顿，好奇地抬头发问。  
Sebastian有些狼狈地捋着自己的头发。【甚至操了我的混蛋】，他妈他差点脱口而出。  
“没什么，你敢相信么，我得替这样一个人的行为做掩饰，替他想借口，如果Chris Evans和我说的不一样怎么办？我简直想和他对对口供了。”  
Thor噗嗤一下笑出声，“相信我，Evans不会说任何东西，他会等到自己的律师来保释他，而所有的压力在你身上。你看，他威胁了你，并且对自己的威胁很有信心，他觉得可以掌控你，即使不在你的身边仍然给你精神重压。”  
Sebastian点头，“这是他的风格，他就是个该死的自大狂。”继而咽了口口水不情不愿地补充，“但是也该死的精明。”  
Thor挑眉，“我得说虽然你卧底的时间并不长，但是对Evans的评价却很正确。很多人包括警届都因为Evans不是出身于传统的黑帮势力家族而对他轻视，而事实是，比起那些喜欢用嗜血或者是无理由残暴来标榜自己的黑帮人士，Evans是个典型的利益最大化的家伙，他不刻意追求流血和可怖，喜欢用简单的方法实现目的。”  
Sebastian揉揉眼睛，“就像他喜欢用CZ83。”  
Thor抬抬眼皮，别有深意的扫了他一眼。  
Sebastian没有注意到男人的眼神，焦躁地揉头发，“我想不出合适的理由——”  
Thor拧着眉头思索，“也许这可以变成一个合适的理由，让我们来假设下，Evans正是在最近发现了你的卧底身份，也许按照以往他和Chris的默契，他并不会怎样，但是最近是个敏感时期——”  
“他正在和Chris谈合作。”Sebastian接下去。  
“的确，而恰巧你是个新人，身份泄露引发了你的恐慌，”Thor边说边看到Sebastian嘟起的脸颊，他好笑地继续往下道，带了点安抚的口吻，“这是很有可能的事，你对Evans和Steve的交易并不完全清楚，在这种情况下你的恐慌让你和Chris发生了正面冲突，然后Chris会怎样做，你看，你是很了解他的。”  
Sebastian似乎没有意识到Thor的话中有话，自然的接过话茬，  
“Chris不喜欢别人破坏他的计划，他担心我和他的冲突会让他和Rogers的交易节外生枝，所以他禁锢了我，希望能够尽快结束和Roger的交易，再放了我。”  
Thor点头，“你看，典型的Evans风格。”  
Sebastian长舒了一口气，微微放下心。Thor拍拍他的肩膀，“我只是好奇一点，你逃出来的时候只穿着睡裤，Chris也没穿上衣，你手里举得枪是CZ83，如果我没记错你刚才说Evans喜欢用CZ83，那让我大胆假设下这把枪是Chris Evans的，那到底你们是在什么情况下——额...变成最后这个样子，你看你总不能说Chris Evans半夜带着枪不穿上衣到你的卧室来聊天，然后你们发生了冲突你逃出来之类的——”  
Sebastian脸涨的通红，Thor在他试图解释什么之前及时的阻止了他，“别担心，Kid，明天录口供的是我，我们有时间慢慢整理出合适的理由。”

完成口供的时候已经是第二日的中午，就如同Thor预料的一样，Chris什么都没交代，Scarlett已经带了律师来办保释手续。Sebastian站在走廊给Rogers看他的身体检查报告时，女副手和她的老大正从同一条通道路过。  
Sebastian僵硬的侧着身体，不让自己去看即将与自己擦身而过的男人。  
“嘿，甜心，”和他先打招呼的是Scralett，嗓音慵懒沙哑，她停留在了Sebastian的身边等他的回应。  
Sebastian只好回转过头和她对视，Scarlett看到他的脸颊又回过头去看Chris的，男人戴着墨镜，鼻梁上贴着ok绷，嘴角也因为Rogers的那一拳有些肿。  
Scarlett伸手刮了下Sebastian的鼻子，那上面也贴着一张胶带，Rogers立刻上前移开了Scarlett的手，将Sebastian收拢到自己的身后，挡住了对面两人的视线。  
女副手嘴角一歪，  
“放轻松，帅哥，我只是难得看到伤痕还是情侣款的。”

“你刚才是做什么？”一出警察局Chris就沉着嗓子开口，Scarlett注意到老板紧绷的脸部肌肉，这显示对方的心情并不好。  
女副手挑起狭长的眼，“我做什么了？我知道你想看看甜心的伤。”  
Chris扫了她一眼迈上车，“眼下的每一句话都要有分寸，Scarlett。”  
“我以为你已经忘了这个词怎么拼了，头儿。”Scarlett调整好安全带开口，“你在那个小甜心身上犯了太多错误，让他和你睡一间卧室，还因此给了他逃跑的机会？我指着这件事笑你一辈子。”  
Chris低叹一声抹了把脸，“我的错。男人坦白的承认。  
Sebastian的逃跑打乱了他们原有的计划，也使很多事都出现了未知的可能性，Chris承认他一时的鲁钝造成了这个后果，Sebastian驯服的姿态让他放松了戒备，他也确实过分沉溺在对方甘美的滋味上，却不知他的小狮子到了褪下乳齿长出犬牙的时候。  
“需要让Frank移动位置么？”Scarlett问他。  
“不，现在移动反而枝节横生，从Rogers的态度看，Sebastian并没有透露什么信息。让Frank盯紧点，如果 Barnes知道Sebastian已经逃出了Heracles，那事情会变得更麻烦。”  
Scralett额首，Chris沉吟了一下继续说，  
“也派人盯住Sebastian，注意他的动向。”  
“这我们已经在做了。”Scralett回答，边从后视镜中观察着老板的脸色继续报告，  
“昨晚他都住在Rogers的公寓中，和他一起的是一个叫Thor的警察。今天Rogers已经派人去Sebastian自己的公寓拿回了行李，我猜接下去一阵子甜心都要住在Rogers那儿。”  
Chris点头，脸上的表情看不出情绪，“继续盯着，Scralett。”

“没有任何线索？”Sebastian急不可耐地翻阅Thor拿过来的案卷。  
Thor摇头，“我已经安排人去我们所知道的属于Heracles的地盘都查看了一遍，没有任何异常。”  
“狡兔三窟。这样调查Bucky的下落实在太难。”Sebastian咬着嘴唇开口。  
“也许我们可以从别的地方入手，你还能回忆起更多的信息么？”Tho看向他，Sebastian无奈地垂头，“我所知的也只有负责看守Bucky的应该是Frank Grillo而已——”  
Sebastian顿住了话语，一些奇怪的念头快要冲破头脑，他却一下子失去了组织语序的能力将其表达出来。Thor注意到他眼神的变化，示意他镇静下来。  
“Frank有两个儿子，他——他可能会和儿子们联系——我是说他看上去很爱他们的儿子——”Sebastian有些语无伦次，紧抓住Thor的手臂。  
“你是说Frank Grillo也许会在监视Bucky的期间和自己的亲人联系，这能成为我们的突破口？”Thor担当了帮助梳理思绪的角色。  
“是的，Alexei 和Alexandria，”他还能回忆起漂亮的双生子的姓名。  
“也许吧，”Thor的额间挤出一道沟壑，“但是Grillo是个老手了，即使他与家人有联系也不会随意透露自己的行踪。不过我们还是可以去追踪他家人的手机，看看能不能有什么线索。”  
“不不不，”Sebastian激动起来，最重要的讯息他还没说出口，他挥舞手臂努力理清思路，在头脑中灵光乍现的那一点越来越清晰。  
“在我见双生子的时候，他们曾经提过爸爸总是任何时候都知道他们的行踪，”  
Thor有些不明白地看着他。  
“Frank很疼爱自己的双生子，作为黑道他也常常担心自己的身份会给家人带来危险，所以他一定有什么办法才可以随时掌握孩子们的动向。”Sebastian语速飞快。  
Thor的眼神也亮起来，“比如给孩子们装上GPS跟踪器？  
“我不确定，但是假设真的是这样的话——”  
“我们就可以用GPS反跟踪的方法找到Frank。”  
“那也就是找到了Bucky！”Sebastian终于笑出来，绿眼睛闪烁的像被撒了碎钻。  
Thor越过沙发给了他个巨大的拥抱，“好样的，士兵。”

 

“万一Chris一直在骗我们怎么办？”坐上汽车的时候Sebastian有些不安的扭动了下。尽管已经再三提醒自己，但是Sebastian发现他就是忍不住将Chris Evans告诉自己的一切事情都设定为真实。  
“关于Bucky？”Thor侧过脸边询问他，双手边熟练地打着方向盘将汽车滑出车道。  
Sebastian点头，如果那男人压根没有想过将Bucky归还回来呢？那很有可能Bucky在被带走的那一夜就已经出了事。  
“关于这点儿我们讨论过，Evans是利益至上的人，如果他觉得在不动Bucky的情况下也可以成功脱身，那他不会去做一些无谓的举动。”  
“可是对他们——”Sebastian垂头思索了下合适的词汇，“这样的人来说，将所有人清理干净不才是最直接的办法么？”  
“听着，Kid，关于这点你有所误会，黑帮并不是真的视人命如草芥，其实他们每个人都知道手沾鲜血的后果是什么，每一条人命都是债，总有要还的那天。在Chris察觉到情况不对之前，Bucky都应该是安全的。再说，Chris Evans和Pierce还是有所区别，Pierce已经接近疯狂，Evans则不一样，他很清楚自己要什么，还保有一部分理智。”  
Sebastian略感宽慰的点头，  
Thor又扫了一眼他，“但这不代表将来他不会变成Pierce。我指望你清楚这点。”  
Sebastian抿紧嘴唇不再言语，Thor有意无意的暗示已经足够让他神经紧张了。他将视线收回，将整个心重新投入到营救Bucky的计划之中。  
如果Frank真的在双生儿身上放置有追踪器，那么就意味着他们不得不去接近双生儿探查，偷偷地，不打草惊蛇。而Sebastian因为和双生儿有过接触，他是最适合的人选。  
车子在一家人潮拥挤的快餐店门口停下，这里距离Frank的住所还有两三个街道的路程。Sebastian摇下车窗，戴上鸭舌帽观察了下周围。  
“你从这儿下车，从店门进去，后门出去。”  
Sebastian点头，“你觉得有人跟踪我们？”  
Thor摇头，“我不确定，但是稳健一点总没错，我已经绕了好几个圈子，如果有人跟踪也应该被甩了。但是你还是得小心，”Thor的鼻头微微发红，Sebastian难得看到男人一直很坦诚镇定的脸也浮现了仓皇的神情。  
“你刚从Heracles被弄出来，如果又出了什么问题，我都不敢想象Rogers的模样。”  
Sebastian摸了摸别在腰间的手枪，“别担心，我会很小心，孩子们认识我，他们不会很紧张。再说你也会接应我的。”  
“我会在Frank的家门口接应你，记得是什么么？”  
“你的 Harley FLST，要我说这对于警察来说可有些太高调了。”Sebastian嘟囔着开口。  
Thor发出大笑声，“你可真是Rogers教出来的兵呀，说出来的话也是一模一样。”Sebastian不再理他，打开车门跳下去。  
Thor朝他扬了扬手，“一定要多留神，小东西。”  
Sebastian背对着他点头，挤进人群。

黑道头子的住所地段倒不错，Sebastian在心里默默吐槽。他七绕八弯地走了好长一段路，才终于到达这处闹中取静的并排小别墅区。他徘徊在门前一会儿，又举手核对了下手表上的时间，最后按响门铃。  
门倏地打开，仿佛房中人就一直呆在门后一样，Sebastian吓了一跳后退了两步，一个肤色苍白五官清丽的异国女人从房门后探出来，满脸戒备和疑惑。  
Sebastian努力让嘴角扯开到一个完美的弧度，“Hi，我猜你是Kajal。”  
女人仍是狐疑地打量他。  
Sebastian上前一步，慢声细语的继续介绍，“我叫Carter，是Frank的属下——”他停住话语，Frank双生子中的一个正从女人背后冒出头来，Sebastian认不出他是哪一个，只能友好的蹲下来冲小家伙打招呼，  
“Hi，Alexei 或者Alexandria？”  
男孩咯咯咯的笑出声，有些调皮的眨眼睛，“你猜不出来我是哪一个我是不会让你进来的。”  
Sebastian注意到了他脖子上挂的颈链坠子，是一个小小的幸运星。  
【他们是Heracles的幸运星】  
Scarlett说的话语陡然刺入他的脑海，Sebastian瞳孔收缩，  
“好吧，让我猜猜，你是Alexandria？”Sebastian伸手戳戳小家伙圆润多肉的下巴，他记得双生子中更肥圆一点的那个是Alexandria。  
“真抱歉，甜心，就差一点点，”男人的声音就像乌鸦羽翼的阴影拂过他的脸颊，Sebastian猝然抬头，Chris Evans就站在那里，带着那永远得意洋洋的笑容看着他。


	11. 十一

Sebastian被连拖带拽地提进房中，Chris将他的双手扭转至身后，以背扣式的屈辱姿势摁进床里，他无从反抗，抖着身体感受Chris的手掌沿着他的腰臀曲线巡回。  
“你就是学不乖对么，宝贝儿？才分离几天你就骚的自己将屁股送上门了？”Chris固定住他的腰，含住他一片软嫩的耳垂撕咬。  
尽管男人的语气含笑，Sebastian却知道Chris是真的在生气，他抖着身体，不去想自己可能会有的悲惨遭遇。男人的舌头由他的耳后一路舔至脖颈，喷出的热气打在他的皮肤上，烫的他心惊肉跳。  
Chris另一只自由的手灵巧的剥除他的牛仔裤、连同内裤，裤子卡到他的胯骨处扯不下来，男人尝试了几下便放弃，任由他保持半个臀部光裸着的放浪姿态。挺翘饱满的屁股因为不知道将会有何遭遇而瑟瑟发抖，Chris的手揉上来，不是调情爱抚的那种，而是带着很大的力道不怜惜地去蹂躏两团圆肉。  
“告诉我你来这儿是干嘛，宝贝？不继续乖乖躲在Captain Rogers的巢里，到这儿来干嘛？”  
Sebastian不知Chris是真的不清楚自己的目的还是带着玩弄垂死猎物的心态看他笑话，但他断然没有从实招来的理由。  
“我没有告诉Rogers任何关于Bucky的信息。”Sebastian开口，他先一步放低姿态，告知Chris最在意的那一点，希冀以此来换取男人的冷静对待。  
Chris掰过他的脑袋反复打量他，Sebastian因角度受限无法很好的观察男人的脸色。他知道自己不擅说谎，脸部表情些许的不自然都不会被放过，幸而这句话倒真的是事实，因而竟然有种意外的坦荡感。他喘息着、心脏简直快跳出胸膛，过了很长的时间也有可能只是几秒，Chris终于放开他的脸。  
“那你来这儿干嘛，来替Frank奶孩子？”Chris凑近他，一只手探进他的衣服前襟、拧住一颗乳头搓揉掐弄，“如果你有的话，我怎么从来没吸出来过？”  
Sebastian拼命告诉自己得冷静，他的脑中又浮现出了另一个令人担忧的事实，Thor会按照约定时间到此接应他，如果届时自己未现身，Thor很可能会选择破门而入，那他们还未展开的营救计划就会全盘曝露。他绝不愿Bucky获救的希望毁在自己的慌张和愚笨下。  
“冷静些，Chris，”Sebastian扭转了下脖颈试图缓和自己因姿势带来的疼痛，  
“我的确是来打探Frank的消息，因为我不相信你。我担心Bucky的安危，他是因为我才留在你的手里，如果你让他出了任何意外我会亲自把子弹塞进你的心脏。”  
这番演说发自Sebastian的肺腑，他甚至因为过于激动破了几个音，看上去反而更加动情。Sebastian在警察课程中学习过，谎言得隐藏在大部分真心话中。  
“你从来不相信我，Seb。”Chris微微放松了钳制他双手的力道。  
“也许是因为你刚操完我之后就拿我去做威胁Bucky的人质？”Sebastian带了些哽咽，他震惊自己是突然演技爆棚还是在内心深处真的对此一直异常介怀，而自己却不自知。但此时此刻显然不是探究的好时机。  
Chris叹息了一口气放开他，“Bucky没事，”男人说。  
【很好，得到第一个信息。】  
Sebastian连忙站起来整理好裤子，Chris的手抚上他的脸颊，那里还有被打了一拳遗留下的破坏痕迹。  
“我很抱歉伤了你的心，宝贝儿，”Chris的口气并不郑重，Sebastian发誓对方甚至有点嬉皮笑脸，他压制住被辱的愤慨，同男人继续周旋。  
“那你来这儿干什么？恰巧想来看看你下属的孩子们？”  
“我可盯着你呢，甜心，”Chris眨眨眼，“你让那个保护你的警官把你放到附近，我动动指头就知道你想去哪儿。”  
“是么？”Chris的肩膀已经完全松懈下来，Sebastian知道他很短暂的糊弄了过去，并且以此得到了第二个讯息，Chris以为Thor只是单纯被Rogers派来保护他的。  
Sebastian承认Chris的确非常精明，唯一的问题在于他有些自大，特别是在面对自己的时候。Chris享受掌控他的情绪，并且以为自己依旧完美的牵着他颈项中的穿线。Sebastian猜Thor说的对，随着时间的推移，他正愈来愈熟识这个男人的脾性。  
“Bucky没事，我发誓。”Chris凑近他，强壮的身体罩住他的，“我只想和Rogers愉快的做交易，不想和他树敌，不到万不得已我不会动Barnes。”  
【不到万不得已。】  
Sebastian垂头思索，这又是一句Evans风格的习惯性威胁。他滑动眼珠瞥了下腕表，默念和Thor所约定的时间，显然今日他无法再接近双胞胎，眼下重要的是及时抽身通知Thor让他别出现在这儿。  
“我也从没想伤了你，”Chris试图抬起他的下巴，拇指卡在他下巴的凹槽处来回摩挲。  
“我知道，Chris，你只想和我愉快的上床。不到万不得已你也不想揍得我满脸是血，或者打的我腹部伤了几周。”Sebastian点头道。  
Heracles老大的脸上首次染上了狼狈的神色，他的蓝眼睛耷拉下来，那一瞬间Sebastian觉得没了戾气的男人竟然有些像Captain。  
“所以还会很痛么？”这一次Chris的姿态认真起来，试探性的用手抚摸他的腹部。Sebastian假装没看见男人眼中一闪而过的忧虑，不再是那种笃定和理所应当。  
“还好，Rogers带我去做了检查，并没有什么大碍。”  
“Rogers一直照看着你，”Chris的脸隐在阴影中晦涩不明，  
“他为你检查伤口，让你住在他的公寓，要我说如果可以、他派你来Heracles的时候恨不得可以配个保姆。警监把你当做洋娃娃一样供起来，你自以为这就是对你的好对么？”  
“那么你呢？你自以为毁坏比保护对我更有益处对么？Evans先生？你指点我的枪法和格斗，不过是你打发时间的玩乐而已，你和我强调性爱的快乐也只是因为你自己想操我而已。”  
“所以这就是你的脑袋瓜想出的关于我两关系的所有定义？”Chris绷紧了嘴角看着他。  
“那你的定义呢？先生？”Sebastian咬住上唇，他知道自己要说蠢话了，却住不了嘴，  
“难道你是因为喜爱我才和我做爱的么？”  
“难道你是？Sebastian？”Chris发出嗤笑声，  
“你在和我上床的时候还喊着Rogers，你的Cap知道你心心念念想被他狠狠操么？不过相信我，你的Cap不会比我表现更好的，我把你操的神魂颠倒，还记得么？”  
“很好，”Sebastian点头，“那我们就两清了，我喜欢Rogers，而你也操到了我的屁股。我们还有就此讨论的必要么？如果没有的话——”  
Chris突然回转头盯着门，“那是什么声音？”  
Sebastian一脸茫然，他并没有听到任何动静，  
“不，我没听到任何——”他住了嘴，Chris已经掏出的手枪，枪口对着他，他退后了两步，然后意识到了自己可笑又无用的躲避动作。  
“和我没有任何关系，我是一个人来的。”Sebastian冷冷的开口。  
他和Chris之间的信任度就像在海上飘荡的浮桥，毫无支撑力，Chris靠威胁掌握他，他则靠装扮可怜和顺从来讨男人的欢心，Sebastian突然意识到两人之间谁也不比谁高明。  
Chris盯住他脸庞几秒，似乎在判断他话语的真假，另一只手已经摸上了门把，  
“门外有人，呆着别动。”Chris对他说，收拢着身形从移开的门缝中滑了出去。

不可能是Thor，他和Thor约定的时间还未到。Sebastian有些焦躁，莫名的不安盈满了他的心。他忍不住握上了腰间的手枪，然而才移到门边，便听到了“突突”的两声微响，这声响万分的熟悉，让他的胸腔擂鼓般的震动起来，他确认了，上一次听到类似的声音是在青草地、那场艳阳下的伏击。  
“Chris！”Sebastian叫出声，声音不可抑制的发抖。  
“呆在房间里！”Chris的声音传递过来，声线也伴随着粗喘和震荡。  
有职业杀手潜入了Frank的家，这是为什么？和青草地是同一拨人？  
一个又一个的疑问从Sebastian的脑中跳跃出来，然后紧接着他突然意识到，这也许是唯一一个绝佳的机会。他还记得在被Chris拽进房门的时候，Frank的妻子，那个苍白的异国女人带着双生子往楼上去了——  
Sebastian毫无犹豫的推开门朝楼上窜去。

从二楼最里的一间卧室发现异国女人和双生子时，母亲的手正紧紧护住孩子们将他们搂在怀间，显然她熟识丈夫的身份，也因此有了高人一等的对危险的敏锐度。  
Sebastian伸出一只手指压住嘴唇示意他们安静。  
楼下除了几声轻微的碰撞声几乎没什么响动，却因此显得更加可怖。  
Sebastian掏出枪，拉开保险栓。孩子们的嘴已经被母亲压住，其中一个的脸上已经挂上了泪珠。  
Sebastian躲在门边观察外面的动静，一边不断和母子们交换眼神来安抚他们，他的目光落在双生子的脖颈上，他们每人都戴着一个幸运星挂坠的链子。他还不确定，但是必须赌一赌了——  
门遽然“砰”的一声被撞开，Sebastian立刻返身下意识的挡住两个孩子，背后传来陌生男人的声音。  
“孩子在这。”“连同那个女人一起带走。”  
他们的目的是孩子和Frank的妻子。Sebastian脑袋旋转着，人已经就着弯腰的姿势侧身直接对着背后射去，他的枪没有装消音器，砰砰砰的枪声打破了原本所有人刻意保持的诡异安静气氛，妇人和孩子们开始哭叫，门口的入侵者显然也没想到会在这里遭遇抵抗，Sebastian听到一个男人的闷哼声，他无暇回头查看是否击中对象，只是尽可能的包拢住孩子。  
“操！Sebastian！”Chris吼叫着他名字，然后是一阵急促的脚步声。  
Chris在跑上楼，这个念头竟然给了Sebastian一点安全感，然后他听到了子弹上膛的声音，他果断压住母子三人朝右侧滚去，四人一齐摔倒在木质地板上，发出了巨大的撞击声。随即一股灼热感从他的左半边身体蔓延开，数秒后火辣的刺痛感更清晰的传递到脑中，汗水和泪水几乎是同时涌出。  
Sebastian知道自己被枪击中了，但他甚至不知道被击中了哪儿，只能感觉粘稠的液体带着腥味从自己的左侧身体淌出，打湿了他的下巴。双生子被彻底吓坏了，在他身边放声大哭，Sebastian试图提起手来安慰孩子，但是稍一动作，放射性的痛意就延展至每一寸肌骨。  
身后又传来了在消音器掌控下的枪击声和混乱的打斗声。最后是一路奔跑到他身侧停止的脚步声。  
“Sebby——”  
Sebastian辨识出Chris的声音。男人的手掌抚上他颤动的背脊，Sebastian张了张嘴却发现自己无法开口讲话。  
“Sebby——”Chris的声音比之前离的更近了，有手指挨近他的颈动脉处探查，然后是男人长长的吐息。  
“Chris——”他终于发出了一丝声音，吓人的黯哑。Chris的双手仍在他的上半身探寻。  
“我要死了么？Chris？”Sebastian问，他的左半边身体已由开始的剧痛到现在的麻木和冰冷，仿佛那一边的骨血都已经从身体内消散了。  
“闭嘴，”Chris的声音从他上方压下来，“你被打中了左臂，Sebby，别乱动。你不会死。”  
可是我的身体很冷，Sebastian又张了张嘴想发声，剧痛再次袭来，大颗的泪珠再次溢出眼眶，这次他明确感受到了痛意来自于自己的左臂上端，Chris在用什么东西紧紧捆绑住他的左臂并且按压住他的伤口。  
“Sebby，跟我说话，”  
Chris垂下头来，额头抵着他的侧脸，Sebastian能感受到对方嘴中呼出的热气，这仿佛是他身体现在唯一能感知到的热源了，失血开始带来一阵阵的晕眩感、呼吸也变得沉重和滞涩。  
“Sebby，”Chris再次叫唤他的名字，这一次他的声音在发抖。  
“跟我讲话，Sebby，”Chris强硬的要求。Sebastian突然感到一阵恼火。  
“你是个混蛋！Chris!”他用尽全身力气发出了一声嘶吼，Chris被他吓了一跳，但立刻迅速回答，“是的，我是。”Chris说道，用一只手搂住他的脑袋，另一只手仍然按住他的伤口，  
“安静别动，Sebby。”  
所以到底是要说话还是要安静，Sebastian在心里飙脏话，Chris拨开他额头的乱发，那里一片粘腻，Sebastian猜自己的脸应该被血糊满了，再加上眼泪，他在Chris面前所拥有的形象一次比一次更悲惨。  
“Evans先生，”他哀叫似蚊蝇，Chris因为他的称呼明显的颤动起来，他垂下头用耳朵贴着他一张一合的嘴唇倾听。  
“我在这儿，Sebby，你不会有事。”  
“太痛了，Evans先生，这比你揍我的那几下都痛。”Sebastian讲出了自中枪以来最长的一段话用以描述自己的实际感受。  
“我知道，我都知道甜心，医生很快就来了。”  
Chris的声音又发抖了，毫无气势，充满了忧虑和忍耐，他不断的抚摸和亲吻他，边不懈的按住他的伤口。Sebastian依偎在对方火热起伏的胸膛间，完好的右手紧贴着大腿握拳，那里有一枚小小的，他从Alexei 或者是Alexandria脖子上扯下来的幸运星，他但愿这也是Bucky Barnes的幸运星。


	12. 十二

清甜的菠萝香气唤醒了他。  
Sebastian缓缓地阖了阖眼皮，更浓郁的食物香气袭来，除了菠萝，还有烤热芝士的奶味儿和面饼的麦香，盈满了他的心腹和肠胃，把他的身体从一片冰冷与虚无中拉了回来。  
“老天爷，你终于醒了。”Sebastian听到沉稳又隐藏着忧虑的男声在耳边响起，视线还模糊着嘴角已经忍不住勾了起来。  
“Cap——”Sebastian拉长了音呼唤男人，然后完全睁开了眼。  
Steve Rogers就站在他的床边，半弯着身体望着他，几缕金发落在额头前。Sebastian一边冲男人迷糊的微笑，一边忍不住循着香气转头，果然在床头的矮柜上发现了一个大大的披萨盒子。  
“好香，”Sebastian说。  
Rogers忍不住笑起来，“我猜你醒来的时候会饿。”  
Sebastian尝试着用右臂去摸自己干瘪的肚皮，Rogers注意到他被子下移动的手，立刻按住他，“麻药还没全部退去，不适合移动。”  
这话提醒Sebastian想起了某些被遗忘的段落，他眼珠转动着去感受自己左半边的身体尤其是左臂，那里麻痹而沉重。  
Rogers敏锐地察觉到了他的忧虑，隔着被子安抚性地握住他的右手，“那是因为麻药还没退去，Seb。子弹没有完全击中你，否则在如此近距离的射击下我们没办法保住你的手臂。”  
Rogers停顿了下，声音沉下去，“难以置信，你们竟然隐瞒我，”  
Sebastian的心被揪紧了、焦急地想开口解释，但是Rogers没有停留的继续说下去，“但这不怪你，你没有经验又被吓坏了，全怪Thor，他竟然任由你陷入那么危险的局面，我不敢想象如果——”Rogers深吸了一口气住了嘴。  
这怎么能怪Thor呢？Sebastian闷闷地想，但是又为Rogers不忍心责怪他的行径而感到甜蜜。然后更重要的念头刺入了他的脑袋，Sebastian仓猝开口，“Bucky——”  
Rogers的脸瞬间亮起来，像有光芒投射在上面，眼睛被喜悦和期盼塞满，他至少深呼吸了三次稳定自己的情绪才开口道，  
“Bucky没事——”  
Sebastian随着这句话长长地吐气，Rogers望进他的眼睛，“你交给Thor的那条坠链，里面有GPS跟踪器。是孩子们的父亲用来追踪孩子的，我们用这个找到了Bucky。”  
所以那些猜测竟然都是对的，Sebastian兴奋又激动，他磕磕绊绊地开口，“我很抱歉，Cap，”  
Rogers一脸诧异，“为什么道歉呀，Seb，是你救了Bucky。”  
“可是他也是因为我才会留在Heracles。”  
Rogers严肃地摇头，“你完全不用担负这个责任，Seb，你和Bucky都是我见过最勇敢的警察，你们为了各自的任务都付出了很多。而最重要的是，你们现在都安全地回来了。”说完这句话警监又皱着眉扫了一眼Sebastian包扎严密的左臂，  
“也许没那么安全，但是你们回来了。这里面有很大一部分是因为你的功劳，Seb，Bucky也想感谢你。”  
“他好么？”Sebastian迫不及待地开口追问，一边观察Rogers的脸色变化，“我是说他在Heracles呆了那么久。”他默默地把词汇做了转换，因为Sebastian意识到如果如实陈述，这句话将变成Chris Evans将Bucky关了那么久，虽然这已是所有人都认知到的事实，Thor一定也将一切缘由都告诉了Rogers，但在这一瞬间，Sebastian突然感到有些别扭。  
“他没事，他很好。”Rogers做了双重强调，蓝眼睛里那种期翼的光芒又闪了出来，“我还没来得及见到他，特别行动小组负责了营救，他正在被带回来的路上，还需要做身体检查和录口供，但是Thor告诉我他一切都好。”  
警监发自内心的喜悦和期待打动了Sebastian，他也忍不住跟着微笑。  
“他最担心的是你，一直在询问你的情况，要知道你们仅仅见过两面，却互相惦念至此，我都要有些吃醋了。”Rogers鲜有的开起来了玩笑，看着Sebastian骤然瞪圆的眼珠红着脸补充，“我是说我才是Bucky最好的朋友。”  
“那么....”Sebastian踌躇着不知如何开口去问一些他不应该关心的人或者事。  
但是Rogers自然地接了下去，  
“再说说你的手臂，你要感谢Chris Evans，他给你做了及时的止血和包扎，保护创口免收感染，否则你的情况会比现在糟糕的多。当然，那群袭击你们的人也都是他解决的。”  
Rogers的语气很平稳，Sebastian却有些没来由的心虚，他迟缓地点头示意自己在倾听对话。  
“但是你也不必感谢他过多，”Rogers继续说，口气变得不可避免的严厉，“因为你的遭遇也是完全因为他，那群人是Pierce的人。Pierce知道是Evans在捣鬼，他查出了Bucky也是被Evans掳走，这让他无法忍受。”  
“所以他来抓Frank的家人，是为了威胁Frank交出Bucky？”Sebastian想起了袭击者们关于孩子的对话。  
Rogers额首，“Evans和Pierce的恶斗导致了所有的一切，Bucky被软禁，你几乎为此送命——”  
手机来信铃声的响起打断了两人的对话，Rogers抱歉地摆了摆手打开手机，Sebastian看着警监边阅读信息边轻柔扬起的嘴角，  
“Bucky回来了。”Sebastian用陈述句的语气说。  
Rogers抬头，给了他一个无比和煦腼腆的笑，“我想我得先离开一下。”  
“当然。”  
“我会请护士来看护你，”Rogers冲披萨的方向扬扬下巴，“给你喂点儿吃的。”他站起来俯身轻轻环抱了下Sebastian的脑袋，“还记得么，Sebby，我说过，你是我最棒的小伙子。”

Sebastian经过两周才最终出院。子弹没有穿过他的手臂，却也给他的左上臂造成了严重的机能损害，在清创手术完成、确认没有子弹的铅粒残留后，医生告知他至少需要经过三个月的复健训练，至于是否会留有后遗症，则需要更长时间的观察。  
尽管Rogers非常坚持他的留下，Sebastian仍然申请调离了有组织犯罪管理局。显然他的身体素养不适合再留在这个部门，接近半年的卧底生涯让Sebastian对这个职位多了了解也多了敬畏，这并非冒险或者完成英雄情结之地，所有能够游走在黑白交界钢丝绳上的警员都是出于对正义的寻求以及坚持。

恢复期他被Thor喊去听了几场Hydra和Heracles的非公开庭审。  
Hydra元气大伤，OCCB所提交的证据足够让Pierce在牢狱中度过下半辈子。  
Heracles也损失严重，Rogers没有再和Evans做任何交易。因此Chris和自己最得力的干将Anthony均得到控告，倒是女副手Scarlett不知为何逃过一劫。但是Thor告诉他，早有防备的Chris不会在里面呆很久，Rogers也已有了和Heracles长期战的觉悟，就像当年的Nick Fury和Pierce，但又有不同，在黑帮势力每一天都变化的纽约，NYPD和Heracles的关系也是一条未知线。  
Sebastian没有再见过Chris，即使是庭审时，男人也没有出现过，每次都让自己的律师出场唱独角戏。  
Sebastian唯一再次见过的和Heracles有关的人物是Frank，对方在特别行动组营救Bucky的时候被逮捕。Sebastian在Frank被拘留的期间曾经去探望过，虽然他自己也不知出于何种原因想见对方。也许是那几个月和安保头子在Heracles的后门垃圾箱前吞云吐雾的聊天，在大部分刺探信息或者是聊妞儿的话题间，他们也交换了一些彼此真正珍重的东西，比如Frank的孩子，Sebastian颠簸的童年生活。  
安保头子在拘留所也没显出不适应，看上去仍然精壮老辣，然后在离别的时候，他对Sebastian说了谢谢，为了Sebastian曾挡在他的双生子以及妻子面前。

“今晚也不去？”  
“不去。”Sebastian果断地回答，听到电话那头男人的叹息。  
“Steve和Bucky很尴尬，他们以为你介意。”Thor继续劝说他。  
Sebastian用肩膀和脸颊夹住手机，掏出寓所的钥匙开门，“天啊我怎么会介意，你也替我解释一下啊混蛋，我只是因为CSU的工作太忙了而已，你知道我们最近案子不少。”  
“好吧，我会替你解释，所以现在适应的如何，看见尸体还会吐嘛？”  
“........”  
“哈哈哈——好了，别在意伙计，我们都知道你干的很不错，我不会告诉Steve你在CSU连吐了两个月的故事。”  
“......我要挂电话了，Thor，代我和Cap以及Bucky问好，告诉他们我一点儿也不介意他们在卧室里的接吻，当然如果下次能关上门更好。”Sebastian走过玄关打开一颗大大的地球仪形状的台灯。  
“好的，伙计，如实转达。”  
对面终于挂了线，Sebastian疲惫地倒在了沙发上，CSU的制服也未来得及换下，他坐着喘息了好一会儿才觉得四肢不再发软，头脑也清明了些。他习惯性地摸向左臂，那里的肌肉群相比身体别的部位还是单薄干瘪些，这还是经过近一年的调整才有的结果，等到适应了犯罪现场组的节奏后，应该开始第三阶段的体能训练了。Sebastian思索着，起身想给自己到杯果汁。  
打开冰箱门的一瞬Sebastian迅速转身。一年来的各种不间断的训练大大提高了他的警觉性，但是仍然不够快。一只手猛力拽住他的腰将他向后拖，让他靠进了一个厚实健壮的胸膛。乌黑的枪管抵着他柔和的颚骨曲线来回摩梭。  
“CZ83。”Sebastian说。  
“反应真不错，甜心。”身后的男人低低地笑出来。  
Sebastian克制住身体的颤栗，那只枪管压着他的脸颊向下探索，到脖颈，到胸膛到包裹着制服的臀部，像一只手般在他身上抚摸。  
“你出来了？”Sebastian问。  
“不不不，”男人将枪管绕回了他嘴唇，来回蹭着他鲜嫩饱满的唇肉，“是我回来了，Sebby，Chris Evans回来了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正篇结束


	13. 番外一

门在敲了三次后被打开，Bucky伸出手指一点门前男人的胸膛，径直绕过他走进屋子。  
“我快累死了。”他开口，嗓子也是哑的。身后的男人回过神，忙不迭地跟过来，  
“橙汁或者牛奶？”  
“都好，”Bucky的目光滑过墙面上的钟，“我真抱歉，Steve，在清晨六点打扰你。”  
Steve Rogers已经从厨房端了杯牛奶走出来，眉毛拧成一团，“你什么时候有了和我说抱歉的习惯？”  
Bucky没有接话，他脱下灰扑扑的制服外套，露出完全汗湿的背心，犹豫了下才坐到干净整洁的沙发上，“一个发了疯的男人，用枪对着自己的孩子，我守了一整夜。”  
Steve将牛奶搁到他面前的矮柜上，坐下来替Bucky整理了下卷曲的乱发，“特别行动组得多招几个狙击手，你不能总是这样整夜整夜的跟案子。”  
“你知道的啦，那些名额啦，编制啦。Loki说他会再想想办法。我能在你这儿洗个澡么？”  
“当然，”Steve站起来，“洗完澡之后你还得在我这儿睡一觉。”  
“是的，你不说我也会要求，”Bucky冲他调皮的挤眼，只是掩不住满脸的疲惫，他打了个哈欠慢吞吞地移到向了浴室。

醒过来的时候已经是下午三点，Bucky坐在沙发上揉了揉眼睛，让意识回到身体。Steve留了纸条，告诉他冰箱里有简单的吃食，拿出来随意烘焙一下就行。Bucky并不怎么饿，他打开手机查看有没有新布置的任务，尽管Loki承诺会让他好好休息一天。  
把他从OCCB转去特别行动组是Loki主动提出来的，那男人是NYPD特别行动组现任的老大，Steve跟他关系不怎么样，因为Loki没事就来OCCB挖人，Thor也是被他带过去的，现在又是Bucky。但是Bucky知道Steve是无论如何再不会同意他回去当卧底的了，任何形式上的，Bucky也不觉得自己是适合做OCCB项目老大的角色，就像Steve，于是在这种状况下特别行动组到真的成了一个合适的方向。  
检查完了工作信息，Bucky舒了口气，摸过手机给Steve发了条短信。  
“嘿，伙计，今晚一起喝酒么？”他敲出字母，想了想又添上一行字，“叫上Thor和Seb。”  
Steve并没让他等很久，没几分钟讯息就回过来。  
“我来带回啤酒，你去通知Thor和Seb。有看到我的纸条么？先吃点东西吧。”  
Bucky笑着摇头，按掉手机去给自己准备吃的，如果Steve回来看到冰箱的食物没被消耗过，一定又会念叨半天。

Bucky知道自己和Steve的关系有些不一样了。  
按理说这一切很奇怪，他们从小到大都是最好的朋友，可以穿一条裤子的那种，相互之间肆无忌惮的开玩笑，叫对方小混蛋。当他身在Hydra的时候，即使没法联系到Steve，也仿佛可以和对方感官共通似的知道两人的目标都是一致的，抓住Pierce，然后回到彼此身边。然而当他们真正做到时，却发现回不到从前了。  
先开始不对劲儿的是Steve。Bucky发现不知何时开始Steve会有意无意的避开自己的眼睛，就像自己的眼里长着钩子似的，于是两人的日常对话变成了一场拉锯战，当Bucky的眼神投递过去，Steve一定不会正面迎接，一个追踪一个躲避，聊天都聊的摇头晃脑。  
然后是Bucky自己，尽管他不愿意承认，但他就是在和Steve相处时变得拘谨了，他不敢再妄作胡为将自己的胳膊或者是腿往对方的身上搁，聊天也变得生疏和客套，就像Steve抱怨的，他们的对话里充满了“谢谢”“抱歉”“请”这样的词汇，当然礼貌是件好事情，但是当人与人之间的关系像他和Steve那么亲近时，这些词汇反而变成了一种梗阻，把双方都变得手足无措。  
最后在这一切之上雪上加霜的是他们之间的一个吻。  
那是在一个月前，他和今天一样刚刚完成了一个任务。那次的任务维持了两天，涉及到了监视以及狙击需求，所以承办案子的部门申请了特别行动组的支援，一切结束后，他累得像死狗，想到Steve家来蹭点现成的食物，他知道对方总是有准备这些。  
于是半小时后，当他在Steve的小厨房餐桌上啃着热馅饼时，对方举着一本杂志走过来，有些尴尬的开口，“Bucky？这是你的?”  
Bucky的脸一下红透了，差点儿被嘴中的食物噎着，那是一本成人杂志，和他一起负责监视行动的警察买的，结果完成任务回家时那家伙因为害怕太太而把杂志塞进了他的包中，Bucky早忘了，直到Steve突然举着这本封面印着个罩杯E的裸女的破书走过来。  
Steve的脸也红了，他不好意思的垂头嗫喏着，“我不是故意翻你的包，我只是想帮你把换洗的衣物取出来。”  
Bucky点点头，感到一丝不耐烦，这个男人明明对他已经好到愿意帮他清理脏内裤的程度，但是却不愿坐下来好好看着他的眼睛说话。  
“你知道，成年男人的需求。”Bucky耸耸肩，无意再过多解释，转过头去继续吃热馅饼。  
Steve没有讲话，沉默着走开了，Bucky目视男人穿过厨房，将杂志很端正地放到了矮柜上。  
“嘿，伙计，”他突然想起了什么，跟着Steve身后也进了客厅，“你交过女朋友了么？”  
“什么？”Steve受惊似的回头。  
Bucky噗嗤一声笑出来，他用一根手指抹去嘴角的酱汁，“我是说，在我去Hydra之前，你还没交过女朋友，这已经很奇怪了，那么在我离开的这几年，有么？”  
他蹭到Steve身边，看到对方连耳垂都染上了胭脂色，  
“老天爷，这不是真的吧？伙计，你几岁了，看看你的脸和身材，你是纽约的一个奇迹，有史以来最辣的处男。”  
Steve的脸红的就如同点燃前的炮仗，但是他仍然要维持表面上的尊严，佯装镇定的反驳，“可是你在Hydra也没交过女朋友。”卧底在工作期间是不允许牵扯私人感情的。  
“可以这么说，”Bucky点头，“但是我在Hydra泡过不少辣妞儿。”  
不知为何这句话让双方的交流又陷入了一个尴尬的境地，Steve迅速点头回答，“那好吧。”转身走进自己的卧室。  
“你生气了？”Bucky紧跟在他身后，莫名感觉自己像只讨好主人的狗，这认知让他的问话语气也带了不满，同时也感觉有一股单薄却明显的怒意夹在双方之间。  
“不，没有。”Steve转过来，卡在门框里，Bucky发现男人正试图把他阻挡在自己的卧室外面，这直接燃爆了他的怒气值，让他放弃了进一步交流的企图，Bucky负气地一摊手，  
“好吧，我只是想告诉你我没有任何嘲笑的意思，你要是想找个妞儿，NYPD门外负责给前来应征的姑娘们卖饮料的家伙也能发笔横财。我只是觉得你可以更多些正常的社交。”  
“什么叫正常的社交？”Steve皱着眉头。  
“比如跟妞儿出去吃个饭，约会，你知道的。”  
“谁说正常的社交就是和妞儿出去约会？”Steve继续问。  
Bucky一下语塞了，有些不习惯Steve的咄咄逼人，但是比起这个，现在吸引他全部注意力的是Steve话里的意思，老天爷，他听到了什么，他可从来没想过这种可能性，或者这话到底是他所理解的意思么？  
“额——我的意思是——额，我觉得，额....”Bucky彻底词穷了，整个人陷入了逼迫好友讲出私密的羞耻感中。  
Steve的脸色在他结结巴巴的语句中变得越来越难看，这让Bucky觉得必须要解释清楚，于是做出了迎身上前想要挤进卧室的动作，但是Steve却不知为何想走出来，于是两个肌肉男的胸肌就毫不犹豫的“砰”地撞到了一起，Bucky的脑门儿磕上了Steve的，然后他的嘴唇也——  
老天爷啊，Bucky吓得闭上了眼睛。他们两人大概都有静止了两到三秒，已足够让他们彼此切实感受到自己的嘴唇正压着对方的。而更糟糕的则是、打破这沉默的不是他们自己，而是——  
“额.....”  
Bucky一下从Steve面前弹开，扭头看着大门口呆立着的两人。  
Thor一脸尴尬，另一只手还试图捂住Sebastian的眼睛。  
“你们可以继续，但是下次记得关门。”被捂着眼睛的Sebastian感觉反而更冷静。

总之这个吻变成了两人关系的无妄之灾，尽管之后他们谁也没有再提这茬儿，仿佛谁都没有把这个小意外放在心上似的，但Bucky知道一切在往更难堪的境地发展。  
也许今晚是个可以放松交流下的好机会，Bucky想。  
尽管Steve已经承诺了会带酒回来，但是他深知对方只会在回家路上的超市顺两瓶灌装啤酒，于是Bucky难得抖擞精神去超市溜达了一圈，买了些新的吃食和饮料，还兴致勃勃地调起了鸡尾酒，他想起了两人在刚过禁酒令的年龄时，自己曾每天都用调的各种味道古怪的酒把双方灌成烂泥。  
于是Steve到家的时候就看到餐桌上热气腾腾的食物，其中最引人瞩目的是桌面正中那个看起来甜蜜的不得了的苹果派，和桌角一整排盛放着颜色各异饮料的酒杯。  
Steve露出温和的笑容，他放下公文包，挤到餐桌前想先挖一口肉丸的酱汁，“我猜有些人今天心情很好？”  
Bucky将他的手拍开，“卫生，Captain。”  
Steve挑眉，“这句话通常是我的说的。”  
“所以你还没喝酒就醉了？”Bucky双肘撑着桌子，“很遗憾Thor和Seb吃不到我的做的食物了，Seb工作太累，Thor被Loki临时抓去写一个报告。”  
“好吧，这真遗憾，”Rogers点头，但是他的脸上却看不出多少遗憾的表情，而是很愉悦地捧过了苹果派准备切开。  
等到两人将整桌的食物和酒都填到肚腹里时，便一齐倒在了沙发上满足的打饱嗝，但是只休息了一会儿，Steve就站起来走向厨房，“我得去收拾一下，你可以继续休息，Buck。”  
Bucky不知是否自己喝多了，但他用腿扫了一下Steve试图阻挡他起身的动作，像耍赖不愿意玩伴离开的小孩儿，于是Steve温柔的挪回他的身边，“你负责了做饭，我应该负责清洗。”  
Bucky又打了个酒嗝，Steve伸手将他稍长的棕色发梢像后捋了一下，“我记得以前是我比较会做菜。记得么，你最喜欢我做的苹果派。”  
“是你妈妈的。”Bucky纠正。  
“在我学会了之后，就是我的。”Steve纠正回来。“但是没想到你也会做了。”  
“对，在进Hydra后学会的。“Bucky漫不经心地回答，随即注意到Steve的脸色阴沉了下来，他在心中骂了句脏话，用手遮挡住眼睛。  
”’噢，不，我把Hydra说的像个厨艺学校。”Bucky开了个玩笑想缓和气氛，透过指缝偷瞄到Steve配合地抽动了两下嘴角。  
“嘿，伙计，”Bucky叹了口气，伸手拉过Steve的脖子，“别老是露出那样的表情，在我提到Hydra的时候。”  
Steve别过头，Bucky将他拉回来，让对方的眼睛对着他的，“Hydra是我的一部分，这一部分的经历塑造成了今天的我，我是说我知道自己和以前不一样了，我抽烟很多，经常讲脏话，我不是那个在卧底前的James Barnes了，也许你还是比较喜欢过去的那个——”  
“不，”Steve用手指压住他的嘴唇，“你很好，你是最好的。”  
“好的，”Bucky感觉脸颊有点发烫，“谢谢你，伙计，你在我眼里也是一样。无论你额....你喜欢男人还是女人。”  
“什么？”Steve露出愕然和窘迫的表情。  
“我是说一个月前你说的话，在我们那个...额...该死的吻前，你说你不觉得和女孩儿出去约会才是正常的社交。”  
“噢，天哪，”Steve扶了下额，“我不是那个意思。”  
这下轮到Bucky尴尬了，尴尬的酒都要醒了。  
“我不知道该怎样解释，也许是那个意思，但是又不太准确。”Steve又开始躲避Bucky的眼神了，有些羞怯地搓了搓鼻子。  
Bucky有些迷惑地眨眨眼，“好吧，伙计，总之你要知道无论怎样我都是支持你的，我不在意这个——”  
“如果一定要说的话——”Steve清了清嗓子。  
“我不喜欢男人。”  
“ok，man，”Bucky举了举双手，“如果你可以不再纠结这个话题的话——”  
“我喜欢你，Bucky。”

 

“嗯.....”Sebastian摇晃着身体呻吟，Chris抬起他的一条腿，从侧面缓缓进入他。尽管做足了扩充，但是长时间未被侵犯过的肉穴还是过于干涩，Chris进入到一半的时候就无法再推进了，这让双方都变得难受起来，特别是Sebastian，肉穴传递过来的丝丝疼痛逼出了他的眼泪，他侧着身体，一手抓着床单无力地喘息。  
“宝贝儿,放轻松，”Chris吻了吻他被汗水濡湿的鬓角，“我知道你想了我很久，那也不用咬这么紧吧。”  
“你这个混蛋——”Sebastian羞愤不已地骂出口，紧接着惊叫出声，Chris乘着他分神时直接把全部的阴茎强悍的顶入了他的体内，Sebastian扭动了下臀部，奈何身体已经被对方牢牢固定住，Chris调整了下姿势，搂着他的腰就着侧身的姿势开始一进一出的操弄他。  
“甜心儿，你可真甜，我在里面可想了你整年，也为你留了整年的精力——”  
Sebastian小声呜咽着，一年前的记忆，被身上男人占有侵犯的记忆一下全都涌现出来，有耻辱和害怕，也有一丝丝的....快感。  
现下的姿势给了Chris彻底玩弄Sebastian身体的最大空间，他胯部可以肆意撞击Sebastian的屁股，手还有空闲伸到他的前胸掐弄他两瓣饱满的胸脯和上面因为快感已经挺立起来的细嫩乳尖，而舌头也可以任意侵犯就歪在眼前的优美脖颈。  
Sebastian被身后男人撞的一个劲儿的哆嗦，抽抽噎噎的讲不出话，肉感的屁股被迫含着对方的阴茎摇来晃去，CZ83被卸下了子弹扔在他的脸旁，Sebastian咬着床单的一角让自己不去看乌黑枪管上湿淋淋的液体是什么。  
Chris仍在不懈地亲吻啃咬他的身体，等到耳垂和脖颈都已经被尽情玩弄过后，男人的舌头终于来到了他的手臂侧面，那里有一块明显的、丑陋蜿蜒的枪疤，横在原本肌理匀称的肉体上格外突兀，Chris的舌头舔了上去，绕着那处痕迹巡回，流下一串湿热的红印。Sebastian很快意识到了男人在干什么，他激烈的扭动身躯试图躲避这个动作，Chris没有给他机会，他单手将他打开的一条腿向上推举的更高，使Sebastian呈现出更加放浪形骸的模样，两腿间可以容纳他整个由下至上的大力顶弄，Sebastian仰着头，开始抑制不住一声高过一声的浪荡哼叫。  
“Chris——不.....太重了...别这样——别撞.....”他扶着Chris另一只被自己压在身下的壮硕手臂，像湖中溺水的人抱着浮木一般紧紧抓着，Chris撞击着他，龟头一次一次磨开湿润的被操干的已经合不拢的肉穴，将阴茎钉入他的体内研磨每一处娇嫩的没被疼爱过的肉壁，快感从脚心窜起，沿着尾椎向上，让他的身体如同整条脊髓都被抽出般的瘫软，随着下身的耸动Chris一口咬住他的伤疤，像野兽要撕咬开猎物，Sebastian痛的不行，下身却是又酸又胀，在几重观感轮番冲击之下阴茎也终于忍耐不住颤栗着射出一股股精水。

“不——不——好了...这足够了——他妈的Steve伤疤究竟有什么好舔的！？”  
Bucky再也忍不住用仅剩的力气嘶吼出声。Steve Rogers这才慢吞吞地从他的腰侧抬起头来，仿佛尝过一口好肉似的舔了舔嘴唇。  
Bucky庆幸自己留了一头乱发，还有些来不及修剪的杂乱胡渣儿从而恰到好处的掩饰了他烫的不行的脸，Steve凑过来迷糊又倦怠地蹭了蹭他的嘴唇。刚才他们在沙发上彼此撕咬了大概有十来分钟，把舌头戳刺到对方的口腔里尽情的侵犯，后果就是双方的嘴唇现下都肿的很可观，碰一下都有些刺痛，Bucky“嘶”一下扭转了头。Steve又露出了那种腼腆柔软的笑，通常打理的一丝不苟的金色刘海也完全覆盖下来，遮挡在他的蓝眼睛前，却丝毫挡不住眼中的热意。  
“Bucky，”Steve唤了他一声，Bucky的头又痛起来，想捂起耳朵不去听男人接下去的要求，“然后应该怎么做？”对方问的大方又坦率，口气和询问他要喝牛奶还是橙汁时如出一辙。  
Bucky简直想给自己来上一拳，如果早知Steve Rogers这个火辣处男的第一次对象是自己，他无论如何也要在那么多年的好友生涯中将对方的床技调教到称霸纽约，而不是在双方都已经硬到不行的情况下被问下一步该怎么做，但是转念一想，他究竟为什么要教另一个男人怎么操自己啊！？  
但是Steve显然体会不到Bucky当下脑内的思虑，他乖学生一样的等待了一会儿，一小会儿，却没有等到老师的教导，只好自给自足。Bucky倒抽一口冷气，发现自己的阴茎已经被握在男人粗糙烫热的手心里上下抚慰起来。Steve的拇指绕着他的龟头打圈，手掌则紧贴着肉柱部分，上下抚揉，速度不快也不慢，韵律恰好到既有快感升腾又细腻到可以抚弄开每一道褶皱。  
“他妈你怎么打飞机技术这么好？”Bucky若有似无的瞥了Steve一眼，对方立刻满脸通红的贴过来，咬着他的下巴和耳垂，Bucky张着嘴小声舒服的哼唧着，放心的将身体软软的贴向对方结实的胸膛。Steve接住半小时前还是自己好友的男人的身体，很老实的开口，“我偶尔会想着你，打飞机，”警监将Bucky放倒在床铺上，小心翼翼的添加备注，“在你进入Hydra之后，在我意识到喜欢你之后。”  
Bucky Barnes被迫撅起屁股的时候脑中只有一个念头，“他妈偶尔打飞机也能练出这手力？你骗谁啊Steve Rogers。”

Sebastian的手臂被咬的破了口，一圈牙印完整的叠在他的疤痕上，伤口却已经被Chris的舌头细致的用唾液浸润过，而现在男人的舌头对他的的胸脯产生了兴趣，他被调整到正面接受的姿势，白皙修长的大腿被掰到最大，Chris精壮的腰身在他的腿间进进出出，已经汁水淋漓软嫩的不行的肉洞仍旧吃着男人已经射过一波的阴茎，像有自己意识似的吸附绞紧。Chris被他含的舒爽的不行，一边继续享受这种销魂的触感，一边低头轮流含住身下男人的胸部厮磨，他不单单咬那两个瑟瑟缩缩的小点，而是喜欢含住一整块乳肉在嘴中吮吸，经过这样反复的蹂躏和玩弄，Sebastian胸前的两点又肿又红，沾满男人的口水还随着身体交合的节奏晃动着，烧的Chris的眼睛都要蹿火。  
Sebastian已经被狠操到双眼失焦，只会哼哼着发出一些无意识的呻吟，头发黏在额头，双手被扣在头的两侧，Chris的手压上去，十指与他的相扣，他已经在Sebastian的体内射了一发，这让两人下身的撞击处不断发出粘腻的水声，淫荡又诱人。  
这原是出乎计划之外的，虽然这么说有点无耻，但Chris原本只是想来看看自己散养一年的宠物成长成什么样了，然后再用一点儿别致的手段将他的小狮子揉弄的瑟缩又柔顺，好记起自己的主人是谁，比如将手枪的枪管塞进那个鲜嫩柔软的小屁股，他其实并没有那么急切的打算就在今夜把他的甜心喂的如此饱，但现在经过这样的折腾，想必男人明天一定无法上班了，但是Chris也没打算就此放手，他吻了吻男人天生微翘的嘴角，  
“你看，Sebby，我是很喜欢和你做爱的，也许你再表现好一点，我会只想和你做爱——”

Bucky把尖叫闷进枕头，Steve却再次在这种时刻停下来，气喘吁吁的抚揉着他的腰，抱住他汗涔涔的背脊问道，“Bucky，你还好么？是不是很疼？”  
Bucky很想飙脏话，他的确很疼。敏感的肠道接纳了原不属于这里的性器官，被摩擦、碾压，疼的简直就像身体被劈成两半似的。但是他要怎么告诉身后这个大个子唯一缓解这种疼痛的办法就是狠狠的撞击他隐秘在肉洞中的那一点，把他顶弄到喉咙都发干，让快感洗刷他的灵魂，一次又一次的，Bucky不能，所以他只是转过头用已经哑的不行的嗓子下令，“快操。”  
结果身后那个大个子却仍然慢吞吞地试图亲亲他的背或者是揉揉他的腰来缓解他的不适感，无视自己无论是尺寸还是形状都惊人的完美的性器还直直的塞在他的屁股里。  
Bucky咬着牙，保持撅着屁股含着男人老二的羞耻姿势，“Steve Rogers，我给你两个选择，要么就继续干我，最用力的那种，要么现在就把那玩意儿从我屁股里拔出去。”  
好吧，Bucky其实以为那个男人至少还会思考那么一两秒，像个人类一样。  
结果上一秒还在他背后温柔蹭弄的男人直接按着他的臀部将自己的阴茎微微向后撤回，还未等Bucky好好体会到甬道突如其来的空虚感，男人又扶着他的腰毫不犹豫的将自己的老二捅进了他的屁股。  
“啊——”Bucky急促的尖叫了下，腰部已经瘫软下来，Steve也顺势压下来，他的老二也因为这样的姿势进入到了更深的地方，等到双方都适应了这前所未有的新深度后，Steve便开始摆胯大开大合地撞击他的臀部。  
“恩啊....慢....慢一点....他妈给我轻一点——啊.....”  
剩下的时间Bucky只能羞愤地抱着枕头呻吟出一些自己都觉得淫荡的讨饶的话语了。然而这似乎只会让Steve运动的更激烈，甚至不断抱着他的臀部喃喃着一些，“Bucky你的屁股好软，你夹的我好紧，你的里面好湿，又湿又软”这种话。Bucky无助的单手捂着眼睛一边呻吟一边哀叹，到底谁给了Captain Rogers做爱就变成话唠的属性。并且这家伙还一直叫着“Bucky你要把我夹射了，恩，Bucky你含的太紧了，我快射了”结果他妈无论如何都不射，这又是什么属性！？  
总之最后当Steve Rogers终于将精液灌进Bucky的肉洞的时候，后者已经翻着白眼语无伦次了，Steve很小心的将自己的家伙从好友的身体里撤出来，又恢复了往日温柔和煦的模样，紧挨着好友躺下，像动物似的一下下蹭着Bucky的脸颊。  
“Bucky，你还好吧？你累么？”  
“滚。”


	14. 番外二

“所以很严重么？”  
“恩？什么？”Rogers抬头，几秒后才意会出Sebastian的问话，“不算很严重，”警监看了眼窗外阴沉的云和纷扰的雨丝补充，“只是到了这种天气会酸痛的厉害。”  
Sebastian若有所思的抱住自己的左臂点点头，“我也是。”  
Rogers再次从一堆药剂说明里抬起头、露出柔软的笑容，他抬手轻弹了下Sebastian的额头叫唤，“噢，Sebby——”  
Sebastian不好意思的抿了下嘴。  
他和Bucky都中过枪伤，Bucky的来自于在Hydra卧底经历，Sebastian则是一年前在Frank家中遭遇的那险些让他丧命的一枪。  
枪伤虽然愈合，但是产生了常年肌肉酸痛的后遗症，在阴雨天的时候会更明显点儿。相较于中枪时炸裂般的痛感，伤愈后的酸痛更像是绵绵的细针，一根根扎入肌理和骨髓。  
Sebastian的复健咨询师给他推荐了合适的外用药剂，而Bucky的方法则简单的多，他通常在痛意难忍的时候给自己来上一杯或者胡乱的吞些止痛药了事，当然这简单粗暴的应对之法在被Rogers发现后立刻遭到了抵制，也因为此、警监特地陪着Sebastian一同来进行复健训练，顺便也为Bucky寻找合用的药剂。  
Sebastian看着仍在整理药物以及说明书的警监、犹豫再三还是忍不住开了口，  
“所以，你和Bucky还好么？”  
“当然，我们很好。”Rogers随口回答，但随即领悟了Sebastian的真正所指，他的脸立刻布上了可疑的红晕，正色清了清嗓子才开口，“关于这个，我也许该早点儿告诉你——”  
Sebastian被对方一本正经的模样弄的也有些紧张，挺直脊背部分，托着腮做出认真倾听的样子。  
“首先关于你和Thor看见的那个吻，那只是个意外。”  
“你是说你们不小心吻到了一起？”Bucky促狭地挤挤眼睛。  
“我知道这听上去有些可笑，但是当你们看见那个吻的时候我们的确还没有在一起。”  
Sebastian敏锐地抓住了Rogers话语中的重点，立刻下了判断，  
“所以你们现在是真的在一起了。”  
“是的。以恋人的身份。”  
恋人的身份，Sebastian在心中默念这个词汇，有股难以言说的情绪梗在胸间。  
Roger有些诧异他的沉默，“Sebby，怎么了，如果你对这些事有任何的看法——”  
“不，”Sebastian摆摆手，明白了男人所误会的东西，故意把声音压得低沉一脸肃容道，“你得相信你最好的小伙子永远支持你。”  
Rogers被他故作成熟的模样逗笑了，“如果那天我们吓到了你，我和Bucky都能理解，你知道的，突然看到自己的上司和一个男人接吻。这事对我们自己都有些冲击。”当然Rogers隐瞒了冲击过后他们就立刻滚在了一起的部分。  
Sebastian了然的点头，发现自己喜欢男人的那一刻的感觉，他的体会不会比Rogers更少。只是他小心翼翼地隐藏这个秘密多年，而自己的上司和恋人却可以坦率大方地正式出柜。Sebastian很羡艳Rogers和Bucky的勇气，他们对彼此的爱意让所有世人眼中的问题和困难显得不值一提。  
“不过Sebby，”Rogers突然想起了什么似的拧起眉头，“确实有件事情你应该知道，但是告诉你并不是为了让你害怕。”  
“什么？”Sebastian把注意力放到了自己包中的冷汉堡上，这本是他今日的早餐，但是现在也勉强可作为中午的裹腹物。  
“Chris Evans出狱了。”Rogers道。  
Sebastian顿住，Rogers显然以为他收到了惊吓，忙安抚性的抚摸他的背，  
“你不用过于担心，如果他有意报复，不会等到出狱。”  
在Chris的案子刚了结的那段时间，因为担心Sebastian遭到Heracles的伤害，Rogers曾坚持了很长时间让他和自己同住。  
不过Sebastian和Rogers所担心的方向则完全不一致，他一早就知道了Chris的出狱，并在自己寓所的床上由自己的身体在时隔一年之后再次深切体会了下那个男人。  
“仅作提醒，Sebby。”Rogers继续抚摸他的脑袋，“Evans的注意力现在全在Heracles上。当然如果他对你意图不轨，别忘了你身后是NYPD。”  
Sebastian装作乖顺的点头，好让警监放心。Chris的注意力自然全在Heracles之上，因为自他们重复的那一夜之后，Chris再无音讯，Sebastian不得不苦涩地猜想他之于Chris几乎就是出狱后的发泄了，仅此而已。这样的猜想磨灭了一年前他遭遇Hydra攻击中枪之时，男人把他搂抱在怀中紧张的要命的模样所带给他的期待，尽管Sebastian自己也说不清他到底在期待些什么。

Sebastian佯称和朋友还有约在医院门口与Rogers分开，临别前警监欣慰地看着他将用药说明书很妥帖的折叠好再收进随身包，  
“如果Bucky能够像你一样会好好照顾自己就好了。”  
Sebastian有些愕然。  
Rogers不好意思地挠了了脑袋，“我是说，Bucky有时候会有些任性，你知道的，他不喜欢使用药物，也记不住敷药的次数和时间，我得时时刻刻盯住他。”  
“好吧，”Sebastian的语气有些丧气。他想Bucky这样孩子气的任性，正是因为Rogers在背后的纵容和照料。  
虽然说出来好像有些可耻，但是作为男性，Sebastian偶尔也想体会一下依靠他人或者是被宠爱的感觉，曾经Rogers似乎是可以承担这份希翼的人选，他也有相当长一段时间享受警监带给自己的安全和包容，只是这份未曾说出口的爱恋已被尊重和友爱所替代。

未食早餐让Sebastian有些饿的发慌了，他双腿交叠坐到了医院外的草坪边，天上仍淅淅沥沥的飘着雨，阴冷的雨滴落在身上，打湿了脑袋和外衣，肩头湿哒哒的感觉也并不好受，他摸着空空的肚子，思考是不是要先吃掉那个已经干到发硬的汉堡。  
“看我在这里捡到了什么？”男人的声音在此时响起，Sebastian抬头，一滴雨砸在他的眼珠里让视线模糊起来，但是仍不妨碍他看到咧着嘴的Chris Evans站在那儿。  
Chris穿着卡其色的夹克外套和牛仔裤，正如最潇洒的纽约客，他蹲下身体，好让自己的视线和Sebastian持平。  
“这有只可怜的落单小猫咪。”Chris伸出手拍掉他发丝上的水珠。  
Sebastian推开男人的手，“你在跟踪我？”  
Chris一摊手直言，“我没有跟踪你，我在跟踪Rogers。”说完一把拽起了Sebastian，撸了把他完全被打湿的背脊，“上车再说。”  
Sebastian看到干燥整洁的座椅还有一瞬间的犹豫，但是Chris一把将他推了进去，自己径直坐上驾驶座，又跃过身体为他系上安全带，Sebastian向后缩了缩身体，避开横在身前的男人，“你找Rogers做什么？”  
“有新生意要和他谈。”Chris回答，似乎Rogers是他合作多年的伙伴似的语气。  
Sebastian警惕的瞥了他一眼，发现Chris并没有继续说明的意思，不满的嗤笑了下，“Steve不会和你谈任何交易。”  
Chris回过头看他，挑起半边眉毛玩味的笑，“哦？Steve？是什么让你觉得你的Steve不会和我进行任何交易？你以为他从此和我势不两立了对么？因为你或者因为Bucky？”  
Sebastian冷笑着扫了他一眼，别过脑袋看窗外。  
“好吧，我也并不觉得Rogers会放过我，我是说有朝一日我们双方必然会有一方将另一方打垮。”  
“那失败者一定是你。”Sebastian立刻接上。  
Chris发出大笑声，并不因此生气，“但是如果你以为Rogers会因此而避开对我们双方都有益处的事情，那你可想多了。他很正义，但同时他也是个战略家。足够机巧，才能在OCCB战斗下去。”  
Sebastian不去接男人的话，眼见车窗外的景色越发的不熟悉，他有些担忧地询问，“你这是要带我去哪儿？”  
Chris伸手摸了一下他的肚皮，“去一个能维喂饱我的猫咪的地方。”  
Sebastian低头红着脸啐了一口，“谁他妈是你的猫.....”

车最终停在一条不起眼的小巷口。Chris先下了车，拖下夹克外套盖在Sebastian身上后才将他拉出车门，他们沉默地步行了一小会儿，当Sebastian再次因为打落在身体的雨水而感到阴冷不适的时候，他们才终于走到了巷子深处一家装潢老牌的餐馆前。  
“这是——”Sebastian望着门店招牌上他所不认识的异国词汇。  
“匈牙利语。”Chris挤过来，将他推进大门。显然Chris是餐馆的熟客，腰大膀圆主厨打扮的男人走过来和他打招呼，两人很快就被安排了到了一个隐蔽的位置落座。漂亮的中欧女侍应生过来点单，Chris一边和对方调情一边点了菜。  
Sebastian拨着手指嘟囔，“你都没问我想吃什么。”  
Chris抬眼，“我从来不问你，是因为我总是知道你想要的。”  
Sebastian忍不住翻了翻眼皮，但端上的菜色显然印证了Chris的话，甘蓝菜肉卷、酸奶干酪面再配上匈牙利牛肉汤比冷汉堡美味上百倍，让原本食欲匮乏的Sebastian五指大动。他一口气吞下了两个肉卷后才饱足的搭着眼皮开口，“我得说，这真是太美味了，我从来不知道纽约还有一家这样的餐馆。”  
Chris用刀叉拨动了下自己餐盘中的红椒鸡，“像你这样的校长和钢琴师的儿子是不会跑到这儿来找吃的，这里是欧洲偷渡客的天堂。”  
“你调查我?”Sebastian吃惊Chris对他家庭背景的熟知。  
“在你来Heracles的第一周，你的资料就被Scralett收集齐了。”  
Sebastian冷下脸，这让他回忆起了自己被愚弄的那段日子。  
“噢，甜心，别露出这样的表情，”Chris用餐刀的刀柄戳了戳他的脸颊，“你无知者无畏的勇气才让你显得尤其可爱。”  
“我的父亲是个来自匈牙利的偷渡客，”Chris自顾自地继续说下去，“他原本在匈牙利有份还算体面的职业，是个牙医，但是显然美国梦吸引了他，”Chris顿了顿，“但是也毁了他。偷渡客的日子并不好过，他的牙医执照也不能在美国营业，所以很快染上了酗酒的毛病。我的妈妈是个舞女，待到她认识我父亲的时候，他的手已经因为酗酒而不能做任何牙科手术了。”  
Sebastian安静的垂着睫毛听男人继续叙说，他从未听Chris提过自己，NYPD的资料对Chris的描述也很有限，男人仿佛是从平地里冒出来的家伙，等到被人瞩目的时候已经有了自己的小片王国，而从未有人知道国王的过去。  
“在我还小的时候我就经常来这儿吃饭，然后十岁时在餐馆的门口顺走了人生第一个钱包。”  
Sebastian噎了口汤。  
“等到十五岁的时候，我已经在帮黑帮跑腿收保护费了。你猜怎么样，这是我收的第一家。”  
Sebastian突然放下汤碗，骤然开口，“也许有天你可以不当黑帮。”  
这下轮到Chirs噎住了，他放下刀叉仿佛听到笑话似的开口，“你说什么？”  
Sebastian顿时意识到了自己出口了怎样愚蠢的话，Chirs嘴角嘲笑的弧度刺痛了他，他不再说话、垂下头盯着食物。  
“你不希望我当黑帮么？Sebby？”Chris追问他，嘴角仍然擒着笑意。  
Sebastian咬紧了嘴唇。  
“为什么？”Chris的手伸过来试图抓住他的手臂，Sebastian立刻退开了。  
“因为我愚蠢。”Sebastian开口，他的鼻腔泛起了一阵酸意，只有努力绷紧脸部肌肉才不至于让这股酸楚感弥漫到眼睛，但是仍然失败了，一滴滚烫的水液从他的眼眶中滚出来。  
“天哪，甜心，”Chris有些吃惊地推开了面前的碗碟，强硬的拽住了他的胳膊，“怎么了Sebby。”  
“我说因为我愚蠢才不想让你当黑帮，所以你可以继续嘲笑我了。”  
“不，Sebby，我不会嘲笑你，”Chris的眉间挤出一道沟壑，伸出手指抹去了他脸上的水痕，“你是第二个这么要求的人，上一位是我的妈妈，”  
Sebastian闻言忍不住抬头看男人的脸色却探寻不出什么特别的，  
“我想我会记住这点。”Chris捏了捏他的胳膊，  
“很多人都说我适合当黑帮，在我很小的时候，有些人指出这是我合适的出路，当我开始这么做的时候似乎就没办法停下了，现在这仍然是最适合我的出路，或者说是我唯一的出路，你明白么？”  
Sebastian梗着脖子没有接话。  
“你会介意么？”这问话有些没头没脑，但是Sebastian却仿佛知道男人的所指。这次他立刻回答了，“我介意，永远会。”  
“好吧，这是你的选择，”Chris耸肩。  
他们继续沉默地吃了一会儿东西，Chris突然又抬头问他，“知道当我看见你的伤口时想到了什么么？”  
Sebastian明白他所指的是自己的枪伤，上次两人在床上缠绵的时候Chris在上面还留下了一整圈的牙印，事后青紫的痕迹至少留了一周。  
Sebastian没有直接思考Chris的问题，他突然跳脱地想到当Rogers看到Bucky的伤口时会怎样想。  
“我只想到幸运，Sebby。”Chris的话将他的思绪引回来。  
“幸运？”Sebastian茫然地睁眼。  
“攻击你的人是Hydra的杀手，纽约最心狠手辣的一群人，即使是我，也不会有自信从他们的手下全身而退，而你却直接就冲了出来，为了该死的GPS追踪器，不要吃惊，现在我全知道了，你知道在那样近距离的射击前幸存几率多小么？我抱着你，你的血都把我的裤子染成红色了，NYPD很快接手，我甚至不知道你能不能活着到医院。”  
“可是你当时说我不会死。”Sebastian反驳，男人抱着他在他耳边呓语的温度仿佛现在还可以感受的到。  
“是的，但那是骗你的，大部分中枪者都死于失血性休克，但我不能告诉你你会因为流血而死。在那一切结束后，我不知道你有没有活下来或者因此残疾，我对此一无所知，而当Scralett告诉我你还活着并且没有因此缺胳膊少腿的时候——”  
“所以你是真的担心我对么？”Sebastian打断他。  
“是的，Sebby。我猜。”  
“我猜？”Sebastian觉得应该是自己掌握些主动权的时候了，他用手指敲了敲桌面，模仿Chris的语气开口。  
“好吧，我很担心你。”  
“可是你从来没有告诉过我。”  
“我有很多事情都没有告诉你。”Chris望进他的眼睛，“比如今天我不是来找Rogers，我是在跟踪你，因为我知道今天是你的休息日，知道你会来做复健。我想约你吃午餐，如果你愿意的话。”  
Sebastian有些结巴起来，“那你可以打个电话。”  
“好吧，那又是一个该死的问题，因为我不愿意开口让Scralett帮我查你最新的信息，因为我受够了他们对我的嘲笑。”  
“嘲笑什么？”  
“嘲笑我对你该死的在意。好吧，我们回到上一题，所以你的意思是如果我打电话给你你就会同意和我午餐对么？”  
Sebastian瞪大眼睛，有种自以为赢了却突然被扳回一城的感觉，磕磕绊绊地回答，“....是的。”  
Chris满意地笑了，“所以你还会介意我是黑帮？”  
“是。”  
“但是你偶尔愿意和我一起用餐。”  
“也许...可以考虑。”  
“还可以一起干些别的事情？”  
Sebastian的脸红透了，“那不行。”  
“噢，甜心，你都没问问是什么事情。”  
“无论什么事情。”Sebastian强调，毫不退缩的。“只有用餐。”  
“好的，”Chris点头，“但我猜餐点是什么我们可以再定？”  
Sebastian还想再说些什么的时候，Chris凑过来含住了他的嘴唇，Sebastian这次没有避开，就当为了好吃的匈牙利菜。  
番外.合租风波

Thor原本以为这是一个好主意。  
他在纽约的寓所租约到期，公务人员的待遇虽然不低，但是也称不上高薪厚禄，口袋里的两个钢镚儿能节省的话最好，于是Thor动起了和人合租的念头。  
第一个想到人选的就是Sebastian，对方脾气好、容易相处，同在NYPD工作，还是两个快乐的单身汉，作为合租人再合适不过了。  
Thor没有想到自己的合租大计还没上线，就遭到了重重反对。

第一个提出相左意见的是Steve Rogers。  
“和Sebby一起住？额...我不认为这是一个好主意。”  
“啥？”Thor抬头，彼时他正和警监在NYPD的公共餐厅用餐，刚往自己的餐盘里加了一个鸡腿，Thor没料到Steve的反对，十分愕然，“为什么？”  
警监露出一副既似沉痛又似便秘的表情。“额.....”  
Thor迷茫的眨巴眨巴眼睛，Steve仿佛痛下决心似的开口。  
“好吧，伙计，让我有话直说吧，毕竟我和你也共事了好长一段时间，知道你的德行。”  
Thor更加摸不着头脑了，他的德行？他的什么德行，他自认在OCCB时无论是出任务还是与人相处都没有什么值得指谪之处。  
“你是一个不讲清洁的家伙，你不能否认吧。”Steve正色道。  
Thor张大了嘴巴，不说鸡蛋，拳头也可吞得下。  
“但是Sebby不是，”Steve继续指出，“当你在OCCB工作的时候，你的办公桌永远是最乱的，还记得你被Fury扣了几次工资么？因为这个。你吃了饭没有清洗餐盘的习惯，你的衣服也不经常换洗，我去过你之前的寓所，那里并不比一个狗窝好到哪里去。”Steve顿了顿，伸出手指头摇了摇阻止Thor开口，  
“别想反驳我，Thor，你就是这样。”  
Thor被自己的口水呛到，他根本没有想反驳，他想说的是干你屁事。  
但是性格乐呵粗线条的Thor Odinson是不能有这种反应的，他只好状似痛悔的点点头，“好吧，Cap，我会改正这些——不好的生活习惯。”  
Steve欣慰的点头，长叹一口气，拍拍Thor的肩膀，“相信我，伙计，你是改不了的。”  
“.....”  
“可是，Cap，你能告诉我这些和Sebby一起合租有什么关系么？”Thor终于没有忍住道出了心中的疑惑。  
“因为Sebby很爱整洁，他是个好孩子，你从他的日常服饰上就可以看出来，”Steve用叉子卷起一坨意大利面。“我已经可以想象到你们住在一起的模样，你的脏衣物乱飞，用过的碗碟堆积在厨房，地板积了一层灰，这些都会变成Sebby的工作，你知道CSU的负荷有多重，我不希望他还要做这些事情。”  
Thor无言地望着Steve，很想问问对方知不知道被害妄想症，受害者还他妈不是你。  
   
当天晚上Thor约了自己的现任同僚Bucky Barnes吐槽，结果等他唾沫横飞的讲完整个故事，Bucky Barnes也露出了一副牙疼的表情开口，  
“噢，哥们，虽然这么说可能会伤你的心，但是我觉得Steve说的没错，你的确不适合和Seb同住。”  
Thor愤愤地掐灭了烟头，明白了同僚之情和恋人的差距。  
Bucky却仿佛看穿他心思似的摇摇头，“不，哥们，我这么说不是因为我在和Steve恋爱。事实上任何两个成年男子我都不认为适合合租一处。”  
所以你和Steve Rogers不是两个成年男子？Thor在心里翻了个白眼。  
“补充一点，单身的那种。”  
Thor顿时感觉受到了十万分的暴击，所以单身狗连找人分担房费的卑微愿望也得不到实现？现今那么多人权组织怎么没有关心单身狗的？  
“听我说伙计，你和Sebby黏在一起的时间已经太长了，”Bucky咬着烟嘴掏出了打火机点燃，“你们周末常约了一起用餐，一起看碟，一起看球，你们不是情侣，你有没有想过Sebby为何还是单身，他是多俊俏的一个小伙子呀，是因为你Thor。给他点空间，哥们儿。”  
Thor冷冷地看着Bucky噘嘴吐出一轮烟圈。谁定义了一起用餐，一起看碟，一起看球就是情侣了，这是友谊懂么！哦，不过认识了你和Steve，我都要不认识友谊这个词了。另外我也是帅小伙儿，为什么合租是我影响Sebby的交友，而不是反过来。

Thor苦着脸把这些心事告诉自己的Boss，NYPD特别行动队的老大Loki Laufeyson。  
“你们当然不能合租。”对方放下正在阅读的任务汇报，颇为冷淡的开口，“Sebastian是CSU的家伙，你应该知道不同部门间是严禁泄露手头正在跟进的案子的。也许你不会有意，但是你们住在一起就常聊天，常聊天就难免会聊到工作，聊到工作就会泄露案件信息，所以你不能和Sebastian Stan合租寓所。”  
“......”  
“如果你执意要如此的话，我会考虑停止你的住房补贴”  
“..........那我怎么办，我承担不起独自租房的租金。”  
Loki很认真的歪头思考了几秒，“你可以和一个部门的同事合租呀。”

Thor深深感觉到了来自世界的恶意，但是纵有千难万阻，他人的看法终究是他人的，Thor相信Sebby一定理解他的想法，上周他还和自己抱怨过房东又有意涨价，再上周他也发过牢骚说一个人住会有些无聊。所以Thor终于打通了Sebastian的电话决定亲自提出合租要求。  
“合租？”  
“对的，Sebby，我们可以分担房租和水电费，晚上还可以一起吃啤酒和炸鸡腿，也许还可以去办个社区健身卡之类的，周末一起健身。”  
“......额，听上去是个好主意，Thor。”Sebastian软软的口音从电话那头传来，Thor在心里给自己比了个“耶”，你看，Sebby是多么善解人意。  
“听着，伙计，如果你觉得合适，我们本周可以一起先去看几处寓所，价格都很合理，地段也——”  
传来了手机挂断的声音。Thor觉得如果自己的心脏有表情，此刻上头一定有两排宽面条泪。

悲伤不已的Thor Odinson孤单的步回自己的小公寓，思考下月的房租何去何从，手机铃声适时地响起，打断了他的悲思。  
“哎？你说房租缴清了？一整年？”“是谁交的费用？”“CE？”“CE他妈是谁啊？！”


	15. 番外三

Sebastian获得了一次晋升的机会。  
这源于他在OCCB的表现以及进入CSU之后的不懈努力，让他入选了晋升警㑅一级的名单。警局的升迁都需要经过严格的筛选和考核，除了抽出精力准备理论考核撰写升迁材料，还要应付身体技能的测试，幸而Sebastian有一支最强大的支援团，Thor负责他的体能训练，Steve充当搏击陪练，而NYPD最优秀的枪手Bucky Barnes则帮助他提升射击成绩。

“姿势不错，伙计，但是射击的时候要果断，你对准的时间越长反而准头就不好。”Bucky靠在射道后的座椅上懒懒的开口，他们刚打过第三圈，Sebastian的水平相较于初入NYPD的时候已有了长足的进步，但是距离一个优秀的枪手尚有差距，Bucky告诉他这是因为实战经验不足的关系。  
“即使静态射击成绩再好，没有合适的实战演练也不行。下次可以申请让你来特别行动组参加训练。”Bucky站起来靠在他的背后,拿出一支烟放在鼻下嗅了嗅，不满的用指腹搓着烟卷。Sebastian知道他烟瘾犯了，正准备开口调侃对方——

“我猜这不能抽烟，所以NYPD的警官们应该不会给公民做不良示范？”Chris Evans双手插着裤袋施施然从长廊的另一端走过来，穿着白T，黑色的飞行员墨镜和他的一口白牙都明晃晃的，身边是刚出狱没多久的Anthony。  
Bucky仍旧歪着肩膀举着烟卷，但是Sebastian能感觉出男人的每一寸肌肉都透出凶悍之意，他舔了舔嘴唇，在心里把Chris操了一千遍。  
“好久不见，Barnes警官？”Chris已经笑眯眯的踱步到了他们面前，看看Bucky又转过头看向Sebastian，“嗨，甜心。”他边说边伸手去拉Sebastian的手腕——  
Bucky双手抱肘、一抬腿踩到了射道的隔离板上，横在了Chris和Sebastian之间，  
“嗨，Evans——”Bucky冲Chris一歪脑袋，“不介意靠后些？”  
Chris看着他静默了一会儿，在Sebastian以为下一秒双方要掏枪射击的时候，黑道头子投降般的举起了双手，“我的冒犯，警官。”Chris绕过Bucky身旁冲他微微点头致意，Bucky翻了翻眼皮，把Sebastian拉到了自己的身后。  
“别理那傻帽——”在Chris和Anthoy走远后，Bucky才对Sebastian开口，Sebastian窘迫的捏了捏鼻尖，在心里思考被傻帽操了的人算什么—— “我们要回去么？”  
“不，为什么？”Bucky抬抬眉毛，“没人说青草地是Chris Evans的专属训练场，拿起你的枪，士兵。”  
他们复又打了一圈，Sebastian在此期间的姿势已经非常标准，这让他的射击结果稳定在了固定水平线，只是流畅度欠佳，Bucky起身为他示意了几次，甚至有一次贴在他身后手臂挨着手臂和他一起握着枪教授他最佳的射击时机。唯一让Sebastian感觉不自在的是Chris一直在长廊的另一端练习，即使不回头看，Sebastian也能感受到男人的目光时不时的飘过来，  
“我可以去下洗手间么？”他回身问Bucky。  
“当然，”Bucky也站起来，捏捏他的手臂，“我去吸烟室呆一会儿，”对方也回头看了眼Chris，安抚性的拍拍Sebastian的脸颊，“等会儿来吸烟室找我，我们可以休息那么一会儿。”  
“好的，”Sebastian笑了下，快速掉转身往厕所的方向奔去，同时掏出了手机给Chris发去了短信——

“甜心，我喜欢你现在的大胆，”一进入到Chris在青草地的休息室，Chris就把他拉过来按在了墙上，同时唇舌绕上他的，双方这一阵都很忙，已有好一段时间没有亲热过了，所以虽然脸红心跳，但是Sebastian还是由着男人揉着自己的身体，咬着自己的舌头吸允了好一会儿，等到两人交换了几个濡湿的亲吻，Chris开始意犹未尽的把他的牛仔裤拉链拉下来的时候，Sebastian才反应过来，他他妈可不是送上门被操的。他推开Chris，气息不稳地拍开男人的手，  
“你不能老这样，Chris。”  
黑道头子一脸莫名其妙，“我怎么了？”  
“你不能老跟踪我，Chris。”Sebastian正色道。  
“......Seb，虽然我有时候会，但是这这次真不是，我也常常来青草地训练，记得么，在你还在是Cater的时候，我就带你来过。”  
Sebastian的脸有点红，为自己自以为是的猜测，Chris看透了他的心思，手复又不安分的滑上他腰间的肉，“有句话怎么说来着，宝贝儿，自以为是是恋爱中人的通病——”  
“谁在和你恋爱?!”Sebastian蹬了对方一脚，Chris眨眨眼，“我也没说你和我呀——”  
“操！那你少他妈碰老子，”Sebastian扬手拍了男人一巴掌。  
Chris沉下脸，单手握住他的两只手腕，“不得不说，自从和Bucky Barnes混在一起，你的脏话都多了，虽然偶尔这也是情趣，但是我还是不想让自己的宠物被教坏。”Chris一把扯下Sebastian的牛仔裤和内裤，露出他肉墩墩的屁股，  
“现在转过身去，小狮子，让你知道下和主人打闹时露牙的后果。”  
“我才不——”Sebastian剧烈的挣扎起来，但是Chris的力量始终更大，他把Sebastian转过去，让他的屁股撅高，抬手抚揉那两瓣圆肉，拉扯着让臀缝间等会儿容纳他欲望的小洞露出来。  
Sebastian双肘抵着墙壁仍在扭动，“你不能这样，Chris，别在这儿——”  
Chris捅进一根手指满意的听到Sebastian嘴中溢出的呻吟，“宝贝儿，我就要在这儿，上一次在这儿的时候我就想把你的小屁股捅穿了，”他大力拍了下Sebastian的臀肉，立刻留下了红色的掌印，可怜的小屁股颤栗起来，Chris乘此塞入了第二根手指，耐心的操着，让甬道渐渐变得粘腻。Sebastian的大腿也开始打颤，腰部不由自主的下凹以抬高肉感的屁股承欢，Chris的手指把他下面的洞操的咕叽作响，在休息室里回荡更显得淫靡，他埋着脑袋听到Chris拉开自己裤链的声音，抖着嘴唇忍不住开口，  
“你这混蛋，至少戴个套子！”但是Chris的回应是搂着他的腰把那根粗长的肉棒捅进了他的屁股。  
“啊——”Sebastian惊叫出声，不确定门外守着的Anthony是不是听得到，他仅余的力气用来捂住自己的嘴巴，Chris在他身后快速的抽插起来，火热的老二挤压着他肉壁的每一寸褶皱，插的他又麻又痒，腰酥了一大半。  
“宝贝儿，”Chris的脸凑过来含住他的耳垂，手臂从他的腋下穿过来压住他的双手，保持这样的姿势又插了好一会儿，到他的肉穴被操的发麻，屁股又湿又软的时候猛然抽出了阴茎。Sebastian因为突如其来的空虚感不满的屁股向后蹭了蹭，哼唧起来，Chris失笑，将他转过来，拍拍他酡红的脸颊，一把托起来的他的屁股，Sebastian的体格没Chris如此健壮，但也在成年男人里不算瘦小，这样的姿势让Chris有点累，他将Sebastian的背压在墙壁上，拉高他的一条腿，将老二重新塞进了已经汁水淋漓的肉洞，Sebastian闭着眼睛小声哼哼了两下，就适应了重新被填满的感觉，双手抵着Chris结实的胸膛承受新一轮的操弄，Chris这次抽插的很慢，每次都将阴茎退到穴口，用龟头研磨那里通红的软肉，再慢慢的推进到他的身体深处，这样的玩弄让Sebastian身体整个发麻，快感如同通了电似的从尾椎骨窜上来，刺的他整个身子一抖一抖的，肠液开始大量分泌，阴茎和穴口间都被磨出一圈白沫，两人的体毛也糊的黏黏腻腻的，Sebastian渐渐无法忍受这样的快意，仰脸蹭着Chris的下巴讨饶，  
“我要被你弄坏了——”他呜咽着开口，Chris低头咬住他丰润柔软的唇瓣，“别担心，宝贝，操坏了我再把你修好。”边说边握着他的臀部又一次深深的刺进去。  
Sebastian害怕起来，一边抬腰努力咬住肉棒试图抵御这样过深的插入，一边小心翼翼的回应Chris的亲吻，讨好的舔着男人下巴的胡茬儿和唇瓣，大概这样示好的态度终于安抚了男人的戾气，Chris吻了吻他的鼻尖开始搂着他的屁股小幅度的抽插起来，这次动作变得温柔又耐心，Sebastian只觉得手脚都暖暖的，身体也软和又舒适，适应着Chris的节奏开始浅浅的叫唤和呻吟，双方都愈发舒爽起来。  
“甜心，我干的你舒服么？”Chris亲亲他的脸颊，又舔舔他的眼角，那里因为快感而扑簌簌的流下了液体。  
“舒——舒服，恩.....就这样——快，再快点-”Sebastian胡乱扭着脑袋小口的吸气，双目迷离。  
Chris埋在他体内的阴茎膨胀起来，Sebastian自己的老二也被插的摇摇晃晃的甩出汁液。  
争吵声在这时从休息室的门外传进来，Sebastian立刻听出来Bucky的声音，吓的脸色苍白，抱紧了Chris的身体颤抖，“快，快出去，Bucky找过来了。”  
Chris叫骂了一句，却没有放开他的身体，而是顺势将他推到在地板上，掰开他的大腿开始大开大合的操他，任Sebastian如何挣扎，他还是硬生生地将对方的屁股拖回来钉在阴茎上把他彻底的操透，双手还捏住他的胸脯上，像骑马握着缰绳一般捏的他的乳肉，配合着抽插的节奏挤压着，Sebastian眼眶含满了泪，一半是又爽又痛的生理泪，一半是因为羞耻。Bucky还在门外，Chris却仍然按着他一顶一弄，而自己的叫床声已经控制不住的，放浪又淫荡一声接着一声溢出口，不知Bucky听到了多少。  
最后Chris抱着他的身体，紧紧咬着他的脖颈一侧嘶吼着将精液灌满他的肚子，高潮后的余韵后，又爽又懒的Chris开始亲吻Sebastian的眼睛和眉毛，后者的神智才逐渐清明起来，意识到刚才所发生的一切意味着什么，  
“甜心，你越来越会吸了，都要把我榨干了，”Chris恋恋不舍地摸着他赤裸光滑的脊背，还试图分开他的膝盖欣赏被自己精液灌的都满出来的肉穴，  
Sebastian推开他，一拳挥过去——  
“嗷！操，Sebby——”Chris惨叫了一下，Sebastian磕磕绊绊的跳起来，胡乱的套上衣物，也顾及不到双腿间还温热的液体还在往下流，门外Anthony的声音非常应景的响起，“我猜他们应该完事了——”  
Sebastian又返回来对着还坐在地上的Chris踩了一脚，  
“操！”Chris又吼了一声，去抓他的脚踝，Sebastian用昨天刚刚训练过的腿法扫了Chris腰腹一记，急急打开门冲出去。  
然后又想冲回来，门外Anthony一脸看戏的表情看着他，完全不在意主角的另一方是自己的老板，而Bucky，Sebastian甚至不敢抬头去看Bucky的脸色，只是胡乱的推开Anthony往外走。黑人在他身后响亮的吹了个口哨，Bucky一巴掌拍在Anthony的脑门儿，  
“闭嘴，不然叫你下半辈子都发不出声音。”

“你想我解释些什么么？”  
Sebastian终于忍受不了出了青草地就一直沉默的氛围，开口问身边驾驶座上的男人。  
Bucky侧脸瞥了他一眼。  
“你是自愿的么？”  
“你是说这次？”  
“所以有很多次?”Buckyt挑了挑眉毛，Sebastian立刻识相地闭了嘴。过了一会儿才又小心翼翼的开口，“大部分时候是的，小部分时候心理上是。”  
Bucky啧了两下，Sebastian看着对方的脸色试探性的又问，“如果我说不是会有什么后果？”  
Bucky耸了下肩，“不会有什么结果，你会有很多选择。”  
“选择？”  
“选择让他怎么死。”  
......Sebastian把胳膊上冒出来的鸡皮疙瘩都拍下去。“你不关心我们怎么开始的？”  
Bucky摇了摇头，“Sebby，他是个黑道，我关心你们怎么走下去。”  
Sebastian拨弄着勒在胸口的安全带嘟囔，“谢谢你，Buck，我知道我们没法和你还有Rogers一样——但是我想要Chris，”  
Bucky刹了车捏捏他的脸，“我知道，伙计，我想我都理解。但愿他和你想的一样。”  
Sebastian眨眨眼睛，“我想是的。”然后过了一会儿又大胆的开口要求，“所以以后别叫我男朋友傻帽了。”  
Bucky翻了翻眼皮抹了把脸，“宝贝儿，把你的注意力放在你那傻帽男朋友以外的地方吧，比如怎么告诉Steve。”  
Sebastian吃惊地张大了嘴巴，Bucky无奈地摇头，“别指望我替你完成这个任务，我猜你应该亲口告诉Steve，特别是在他还在和纽约大部分的黑帮打交道的时候，不告诉他你和Chris的关系对他并不公平。”  
Sebastian的眉毛难过的挤成了一团，“我并不是有意隐瞒Cap。”  
“我知道，亲爱的，你只是需要时间和时机，就和射击一样。”Bucky点点他的脑门儿，决定让气氛轻松一点儿，  
“顺便告诉你我不这么吃惊的原因之一，是坊间早有传闻Chris Evans是同志，他喜欢漂亮男孩儿，会在他们的屁股口袋后面塞子弹来暗示约会。”  
Sebastian的脸一阵青一阵红，“这是真的？”  
Bucky无辜状点头，“你知道的，黑道的八卦传的不比娱乐圈的少，别告诉我他也给你塞过子弹。”  
Sebastian摇摇脑袋，“那傻帽给我塞的是枪。”

后来在Sebastian晋升成为警㑅的那天，他收到了整整一麻袋的9毫米枪弹，外面还系了个蝴蝶结，Rogers大为紧张，以为是Sebastian收到了什么死亡威胁，几乎要立刻打电话召来鉴证组检查。Thor和Bucky在旁一脸沉痛。  
“你知道纽约黑帮最出名的八卦是什么么？”Bucky撞了撞Thor的胳膊道，Thor迷糊的摇摇头，  
“爱看Before Sunrise的那个老大是个傻帽。”


	16. 番外四

这件事全程由Anthony派了几个手下盯着，Chris一直没有太上心，眼下得到报告说快收尾了，他才决定亲自去过一眼。  
他和Anthony穿着最普通的深色T恤和牛仔裤，黑人戴着墨镜，他则顶了一顶蓝色棒球帽。两人晃进这处混居着初来乍到的移民以及底层打工者的多层公寓楼，和这里的居住者们看上去无二。  
进到盯梢点所在的楼层，敲了门迅速闪进去，Chris才脱下棒球帽，踹了脚一个正坐在门边打盹儿的下属，  
“我都快变成条子了，简直在干条子的活儿。”  
Anthony笑起来，大声又嚣张，自顾自的抽出一支烟点燃。Chris走到窗边，凑到固定好的望远镜前看对面的情况。  
“这是新的一拨，”旁边的手下给他介绍，“刚上岸的，都在这被关着，每天放几个出去才不会引出大动静。”  
“人肉生意总是最好做的。”Chris转动镜身，慢悠悠地开口，“资料都全了？”  
“足够他们擦屁股的了，”Anthony正在翻看汇总的资料，抬头一笑露出白的晃眼的牙，“至少擦两年。”

码头永远是最重要的财源之一，和Hydra缠斗的如此厉害，码头的利益也是一大原由。Heracles之前经营的不错，Chris打点的到位，人也布了多年，有几艘自己的船常年运点“东西”，结果Pierce虽然被连根拔起，Heracles却也是骨血大伤，他在监狱的一年，几乎损失了先前所有的码头地盘。手合会挤进来大肆开始做起没有本钱的“人肉买卖”，除了毒品交易，还有什么比运输偷渡客更来钱的生意呢。Chris自己的船驳的快生锈，他已经忍无可忍。

这次的信息都是花了大价格和精力弄来的，Chris不介意再多使点力，放个大料给NYPD。  
刚上岸的偷渡客几乎是叠状的挤在房间，甚至还有几个孩子，Chris缓慢的一个个扫过去，一直到那双嘴唇出现在镜头中。  
厚薄适中的，嘴角像猫科动物般有着两个向上扬起的小弯，笑起来甜蜜的如裹在糕点外的糖浆，不高兴的时候是向下撇着的，失落又委屈——  
他不会认错这样一双唇，更何况，这双嘴唇的主人在上一次和他见面时，还用它努力含过他身体的某些部位，努力到他兴奋了一晚上。

Anthony注意到了他脸色的变化，这不是什么好兆头，黑人走过来低下头在望远镜前瞥了一眼，冷汗就淌下来。  
“他怎么在这儿？”Anthony边说边观察Chris的神情，“这可一点儿也不好玩。”  
Chris勾了下唇角冲黑人抬抬眉毛，Anthony一点儿都不喜欢自己老板这样的表情，通常他微笑比大怒更来的吓人。  
“证明Rogers的智商还是上了及格线的。手合会终究没躲过OCCB，”Chris重新凑到望远镜前，去看那人的嘴唇，微微干裂的。脸庞也远不似平日的白皙，上面蹭到了不少灰，眼皮无精打采的耷拉着，让他看不到那双总是湿润的、亮闪闪的圆眼。  
Steve Rogers的智商当然合格，不然怎么把你我弄进监狱的？Anthony在边上腹诽，但是这话自然是不敢说出口的。

“Rogers怎么又把这小猫咪搞进来当卧底了？”Anthony谨慎的开口问，幸而Chris没太大反应，男人干脆拿了一把椅子在望远镜旁坐下，一心一意的看起来。Anthony在心里啐了一口，使了个眼色给身边人，让他们可以给Boss准备饮料和晚餐，Chris的屁股看来没那么容易再从椅子上挪开了。  
Chris正从圆镜头中细细品味那人瘦了一些的脸颊和原本就细致的脖颈，竟然恶劣的觉得这样观察对方也别有一番风情。  
“Sebastian有罗马尼亚血统，我猜他会说些异国语言，是合适的偷渡客扮演人选，毕竟这种差事如果不是当地人，很容易出事。”  
但是会说点罗马尼亚语又怎样，那人在美国长大的，乘了一班飞机回到欧洲就以为可以轻易的骗过本地的蛇头？万一出了点岔子——就算不出岔子，顺利地混上了船，那小混蛋就压根没研究过海上偷渡的死亡率，脏乱、饥饿、未知的天气因素，最可怕的是随时随地因为心情可以把你扔下海的蛇头，甚至还可以对你做些别的。  
Chris骂了一句脏话，那小混蛋怎么可能不知道这些，他都知道，只是NYPD用一点花言巧语就可以把他骗去卖命，而自己在床上床下也调教了不少时间，却根本养不熟。

对面的屋子吵闹起来，进来了几个穿黑色T恤戴口罩的家伙，明显是当地的接应人，高大又凶狠，把偷渡客们像货品一样翻过来背过去的查看，Chris知道这是放人前的最后一步，排除所有的可疑才能走出这些屋子。  
那人一定是怕了，当然也有伪装的成分，但是Chris从对方发红的鼻头判断也是实打实地受了惊吓的，现下正可怜兮兮的缩在墙角，双膝团在胸前。小混蛋其实胆子一点儿也不大，但是却常做出超越本身胆量的事，Steve Rogers的一句话抵过十箱红牛。  
蛇头终于盘查到了他，小混蛋瑟瑟发抖的样子真实性十足，蛇头很不耐烦地拍了下他的脑袋，大概没得到应有的回应，直接一脚将他蹬翻了。  
拿了另一架望远镜的Anthony跳起来，“要动作么？”  
“神经病，”Chris离开了望远镜，“我们又不是条子。”  
NYPD的人马在十分钟后冲了进去，算的上人赃并获，Chris拍拍手，扭了扭脖子站起来招呼Anthony，  
“走啦，看看Rogers都搞到了什么料，不足我们给他补。”

小混蛋被Rogers送回了公寓，Chris熄了引擎，好整以暇地看两人在大楼门口告别。  
开裂的嘴唇旁现在被贴上了ok绷，大概是在自己离开望远镜后又被蛇头揍了，脸颊骨上也有乌青。Rogers亲昵的摸摸小混蛋的脑门，断断续续地说话。Chris不用猜也知道对方在说哪些屁话，无非是做的很好，Sebby真棒之类的。  
他驯养了半天，在自己怀里的时候始终是嗷嗷叫的狮子，到了Rogers旁边，就变成了一只没事求蹭蹭的喵咪，一百分的温驯又乖巧，Rogers眼瞎了么，还指着小猫咪去冲锋陷阵，去当卧底，去当人肉票子漂洋过海拿偷渡集团的证据。前一晚还在床上任他翻来覆去的操，然后下床拍拍屁股去给Rogers卖命，招呼都不打，没有这样的道理。

他Chris Evans的床可不是夏令营的帐篷。他的忍耐也早就过极限了，对手合会是，对Sebastian Stan也是。

Chris锁了车门，朝着两人的方向走过去，Rogers先一步注意到他，立刻将Sebastian护在身后。  
“嘿，看看这两位熟人。”他掏出烟点燃低头猛吸了一口，“Rogers？”然后转向躲在后边眼珠瞪得乌溜圆的家伙，  
“甜心，别这样看我，我可会忍不住操你的。”

Chris把Sebastian压到床上的时候没有顾忌到对方身上的伤处，甚至恶劣的故意压了一下在肋骨处的一小块淤青，Sebastian立刻痛的“嘶”了一声，眼皮红着，但是却闭嘴不敢说话。  
“转过去，”Chris拍拍对方的脸，小混蛋咬着嘴唇顿了一两秒，然后乖乖转了过去。Chris“啧”了一声，剥掉Sebastian本来就松松垮垮挂在胯部的裤子，把那两瓣软肉露出来。  
Chris打算先从后面操一轮。看着对方的脸难保不会心软，因为小混蛋肯定会在被操到一半的时候就开始啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪了，虽然多半是因为爽的。而且他也才被Rogers揍的稀巴烂，现在脸上看上去没准还不如Sebastian，Chris抬手把床头灯调的暗了些，无论何时形象总是很重要。

他直接地捅进了两根手指，没有额外的润滑物让开拓进行的不太顺利，Sebastian的身体轻轻颤动起来，Chris摸了摸对方的浑圆的臀丘，拍打了下，  
“疼么？宝贝儿？”  
他得到的回应是对方颤动的更厉害的屁股和小声的呜咽。  
“噢——甜心，”Chris喃喃着，“当你瞒着我跑到罗马尼亚去当肉票的时候，就该想到今天——”他的又一根指头陷了进去，那里终于开始抵不住侵略，被迫分泌出了一些让自身舒服些的粘液。  
“Chris...”Sebastian到底叫了他的名字，有点哑又有点黏糊的语调，腰部下榻，屁股则翘的更高。  
Chris口干舌燥起来，你看，长期调教也不是一点儿收获都没，但是不够，远远不够。  
Chris捞了一把对方的腰，将那两瓣软肉猛地贴上了自己的阴茎，“宝贝儿，准备好被我操了么？操到你叫都叫不出来。”

“Evans——Evans先生——”Sebastian双手撑着床铺，Chris可以看见被对方胡乱揪起的被单，男人线条明朗又匀称的肩胛骨噏缩着，像天鹅的两翼。  
“啊啊啊——”Sebastian又长长尖叫了一声，带着哭音，肉洞被Chris再次用阴茎狠狠捅进了，只留下两个囊袋在外面紧紧贴着肉感的屁股。  
“不不——”Sebastian摇晃着脑袋，脖颈里尽是汗水，几撮棕色的发束黏糊在那儿，Chris将上身俯下去，双手抓住Sebastian的手腕，开始用力摆动起腰部，他的阴茎顶进去又抽出来，在哪销魂蚀骨的秘境反复搅动，把肠壁操的又软又热、穴口都被撑的发白，Sebastian随着他每一次细小的动作哭泣尖叫，  
“Chris——Chris，嗯——慢点好么——Chris——”  
“当然不好，宝贝儿，”Chris抓住对方湿淋淋的屁股揉动，一会儿将臀肉大力掰开，这样可以欣赏到自己阴茎在对方肉洞里进进出出的模样，尽管那里都被他从粉白色操成了赤红。或者就是把这两团肉揉的更紧，夹住他的阴茎好让他更爽点，无论是那种姿势都让Sebastian受不了的摇着屁股企图逃走。  
小混蛋当然逃不开，Chris会故意放纵Sebastian爬到前边去一点儿，然后再狠狠捞着对方的腰扯回来，再次戳进身下人身体的最深处，这样的把戏来回玩了几次，Sebastian被他撞的快灵魂出窍，终于没了逃跑了力气，上半身摔在床上，双手无力的搁在脑袋两旁，腰部仍然支起，屁股摇晃着任由Chris侵犯。  
“宝贝儿——我的宝贝儿——”Chris抱着对方的臀部起起落落的操弄，像在征服一匹野马，男人的屁股上都是自己掐出的红痕，Chris忍不住低下头狠狠咬了下这诱人的屁股尖，Sebastian被这动作引得狠狠抽搐了一下，抽噎了一声射出来。  
“甜心——两周不见，看来憋的有些厉害，在那艘破船上没好好操过自己么？。”Chris将Sebastian翻过来，那张圆脸现在被口水和眼泪弄的一塌糊涂，嘴唇微张着，圆眼睛望着吊顶，眼角是未干的泪痕，Chris抽出自己的阴茎，今天他没有用避孕套，龟头湿淋淋的，满是可疑的液体。他把阴茎放到Sebastian的唇边，去操那两瓣红红的肉唇。  
“舔舔它，”Chris哑着嗓子下令，“想接下去屁股好受点，就舔舔它。”  
Sebastian的眼珠转动了下，随即眼皮阖上、却伸出了软软小小的舌尖，囫囵地扫了一圈他大家伙的顶端。  
仅仅是这样，已经让Chris爽的要低吼了，他迫不及待的将整个龟头挤进对方的嘴立刻开始浅浅的抽插，Sebastian皱了皱眉，但是很快就接受了这样的玩弄，收拢好牙齿，含着他的前断开始用舌头裹绕上面的敏感点。  
“宝贝儿——天啊——你天生就该干这个——”Chris爽的大叫起来，伸出一只手盖住男人的胸膛，揉着对方胸前那小小的一点，感受那柔嫩在自己指头的搓揉下变得肿胀。  
Sebastian又开始受不了的呜咽，但是嘴巴被塞的满满的，只能泻出一些闷哼声，舌头的舔弄也没有规律起来，Chris闭着眼睛享受对方的取悦，掐着男人胸膛的手也随着自己阴茎的硬度越来越用力。  
“甜心——就是这样，再快一点——吸吸上面——我要射在你嘴里——”  
Sebastian用身体拒绝这一要求，宠物开始不听话了，伸出自己的爪子企图拨开Chris戳在嘴巴里的玩意儿。Chris当然不会放过他，今天他不在乎变得粗暴些，Chris捧住Sebastian的脑袋强硬的把阴茎捅的更深点，对方毫无反抗之力，只有胡乱的蹬着小腿。  
Chris享受这样，他不得不承认，他在对方嘴中狠狠插了好几下之后终于泄出了自己今天的第一股火，又热又腥的精液完全射在Sebastian嘴里，呛的对方咳嗽起来。  
“混蛋！你他妈混蛋！Chris Evans你他妈混蛋！”白色的粘液从Sebastian的嘴角流出来，一直企图用乖顺和听话来补偿的Sebastian终于发怒了。  
那是当然，Chris当然清楚对方肯这样又软又羞地任自己操是出于补偿心态，就像这小崽子离开他去出任务的前一晚一样，坐在自己的腰上，夹的紧紧的，让他翻来覆去的狠弄，是因为知道接下去的行为会极大的惹怒他，Chris暗骂自己竟然当时没有发现，他被性欲冲昏了头脑——

“甜心，相信我——”Chris压住Sebastian，去吻他刚被射满的嘴，毫不在意的把自己的舌头伸进去和对方的搅和在一块儿，Sebastian的双手握成了两个拳头抵在他的胸前，“我混蛋的样子才刚刚开始。”  
他一点儿没说谎，他准备操小混蛋一晚上，操到他的肉洞合都合不起来，里面灌满他的精液，全身上下都是他的味道。嗓子叫哑没关系，屁股肿了发点烧也不要紧。毕竟小混蛋都在北大西洋上飘了两周，这点儿罪又算的了什么？

“Chris——”小混蛋又开始哭了，眼泪流下来也沾湿他的嘴唇，他们终于结束了绵长的吻，对方用肉下巴蹭了蹭他的脸，“我被揍了——就在今天——”  
噢，当然，我亲眼看见的。  
Chris抬起Sebastian的屁股，重新戳入对方的身体，Sebastian发出小动物似的哼唧声，Chris已经凶狠的插起来，两手揉上在自己眼前晃的胸脯又捏又拧。  
“我知道甜心，我都知道，但这些你得告诉Rogers，和我有什么关系呢？”说完却又忍不住去亲亲对方的下巴。  
Sebastian闭了嘴，眼帘垂下去，一付委屈极了的模样。Chris把这头小狮子揉进自己的怀里，温柔的咬了下对方的鼻尖，身下的动作却仍然凶狠又浪荡，Sebastian将脑袋无力的搁在他的前胸，双腿挂在他的臂弯随着身体的被插前后晃悠，小混蛋睁了眼，只瞥了一下又立刻闭上捂紧了自己的脸。  
Chris嗤笑了下，“甜心，现在开始害羞还太早了——”  
他当然还是会替小混蛋清理伤口，会亲吻那些所有的淤青，去拥抱因为海上颠簸而消瘦下来的肩膀，然后还要装作敷衍的去听讲这两周来所有的危机和惊险。  
他当然还是会做所有这些，在他惩罚完之后。


	17. 番外五

Chris见到他的时候是在一个私人派对，隔着来回穿梭的客人们，一眼就瞥到了年轻的男侍者。褐色头发被夹到耳后，只垂了一缕刘海在线条圆润的脸颊边，绿色的眼睛圆且大，和Chris对视时像受到惊吓的喵咪立刻垂了脑袋。着礼服裙的女士自他身边走过，小喵咪便恭敬的低了头将酒盘上的香槟递过，嘴角微扬，保持应有的笑容，浅浅的，露出一小颗虎牙。  
“哎哟，我的菜。”Anthony在一侧不怕事大地叫唤，另一侧的红发女郎也跟上来慢悠悠地吐了烟圈才开口，“也是我的菜。”  
Chris沉默地瞟了眼黑人，后者的嬉皮笑脸随即讪讪地垮下，小声嘀咕，“那么当真....”

派对安排在一座私人别墅，一年会进行数次。在“正餐”开始前是冗长的余兴节目和各色寒暄。Chris在二楼设立的迷你赌场里推骰子，他今天手气不错，赢了好几把，面前的筹码已堆的老高，于是随手抓了一个穿低胸礼服的舞女过来，在对方的丰满胸脯间填进一把。  
“去换点喝的回来亲爱的。”他拍拍对方的脸，笑声嚣张的很。  
Scarlett斜倚在后面提醒他，“手合会的人也来了。”  
“知道，”Chris给自己点燃一根烟，歪歪斜斜地叼到嘴中又指指自己，“那么想看我这张脸，随意。”  
“至于你的Sweetie——”Scarlett弹了弹烟灰，“也有点令人头痛，又跑回去给Rogers卖命，看来你调教的还不够。”  
Chris笑，露出足够白的牙，只是抬手招了招，原本站在后方稍远的年轻侍从便恭敬的上前一步，头埋的很低，“先生？”  
“甜心，”Chris一把拉过他压在自己的大腿上，“替我推下一把牌。”  
周围的人群显然对这样的场景司空见惯，只有那个被压在男人大腿上的侍从涨红了整张脸，但是Chris钳住他的腰，将男人被西装裤包裹的圆不溜秋的屁股狠狠按在自己结实的大腿上。  
“先生——我，我还要服务别的客人...”年轻男人推了推Chris的胸膛，头埋的更低，戳到他鼻头的刘海像把小刷子似的刷着他的心尖。  
“哦？用你的小屁股还是这张嘴？”Chris掐住对方的下巴，在所有人看不见的地方暗暗挺胯，男人的眼眶都红起来，开始有旁人好奇地打量，反正Chris Evans爱玩年轻男孩的名声早就传开了——这只是又一个被黑道头子看上的小可怜罢了，好事者们忍不住冷酷又恶劣的打赌，这张生嫩的小脸蛋会用什么花招伺候Heracles的老大呢？或者只是看着纯情又害羞，没准腿张的比谁都大，想到这，男客人人们便更猥琐地咯咯笑起来。  
被议论者倒是很笃定，Chris抱着腿上的男人，手指沿着对方的拱起的脊背缓缓上移又一点点的滑下，像在撸自家豢养的喵咪，他们保持这样的姿势推了几把牌，直到被通知“正餐”开始了。  
年轻侍从慌里慌张地想从Chris的大腿上跳下去,Chris侧过头含住对方小而薄的耳垂舔弄，“就这么等不及了宝贝？”  
对方不甘示弱地给了他一肘子，“放开我你这混蛋。”  
周围的人已经散去不少，没人瞧见前一刻还乖巧的如同大白兔一样缩在黑道头子怀里的男人现在恶狠狠地模样，Chris沉下脸，牙齿用力咬住对方的耳垂扯了一下，侍从别过脸抿紧了唇，脖子红了一片。  
“Sweetie，替我去举牌好不好？”Chris站起来，掐了把男人的屁股，肉乎乎的，手感妙的很。他最爱将自己的性器埋到这销魂肉团的中间，磨的那里又红又烫——  
对方的绿眼睛一下睁的极大，转瞬又变为了柔顺乖巧的模样，眼睫毛盖下来，嗓音放的极低，“如您所愿，先生。”  
大抵因为对方的恭顺，Chris终于露出满意的神色，他将香烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，星点的一滩余烬边还多了一个黑色的小圆点儿，而后又按着男人的肩膀压向自己，满是尼古丁味道的嘴唇挤压上对方的，同记忆中一样，仍旧是柔软和甜美的味道，一旦咬上，就想含住那两片软肉狠狠吮到另一人口腔发麻淌下唾液不可。  
不过今天他很克制，只在对方的唇瓣上“啾”了下，“我不想伤你的心，但是今天恐怕不能让你得到你想要的东西了。”  
Sebastian盯着烟灰缸中那个被Chris取走的窃听器，最终用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的以示投降，“什么都听您的Evans先生。”

拍卖会开场时Chris仍旧让Sebastian坐在自己的大腿上，健壮的胳膊绕过他的腰部，Anthony在边上翻了个白眼，Scarlett则当做什么都没看见，艳红色的嘴唇微努，“我们的东西在第三件。”  
那是一把提琴，安安静静地躺在漆黑的琴盒里，暗色的胡桃木闪着润泽的光。在它之前的拍品分别是一套来自中国的瓷器和一件罕有的虫玉。Sebastian默默转动眼珠，看着两件珍宝已很快被人得手，他认出拍下瓷器的家伙，是迈阿密3K党的人物。  
“我的甜心，该动起来了——”那把提琴被保安小心翼翼地带上主台，Chris在他的下巴处印下一个吻，Sebastian吸了口气，按照男人的要求举牌，然而很快就有几个人跟上了。  
“我不知道纽约的‘商业精英’们现在对音乐艺术那么狂热。”Sebastian低头小声说，语气仍旧是顺从的，至于内容上的讥诮Chris只是纵容地捏捏他的脸颊。  
自然了，他们每一个都有正规公司的名头，Chris最近刚投钱买回了一个影视公司的空壳，而后方和他争夺的，一位经营着几家连锁“餐馆”，另一人有自己的高尔夫球庄，无一不是光鲜亮丽。  
“当然亲爱的，我们这样的人最喜欢的就是装点自己了。继续举牌，Sweetie，那把提琴一定是我的，就像你一样——”  
叫价到第六轮的时候Chris终于拿下提琴，Sebastian敏锐地注意到Anthony和Scarlett已经站立起来朝后台走了，而Chris终于放开他站起来，不紧不慢地打了个哈欠，  
“我对后面的东西没兴趣了，跟我一起回去？”  
Sebastian已经恢复到了一个合格侍者的模样，跟在他的身后亦步亦趋走出拍卖厅后才开口，“抱歉Evans先生，但是我的工作尚未完成。”  
Chris只是扬了扬眉毛，并不在意地点点头，“当然Suger，工作总是最重要的。”

Sebastian从Heracles酒吧后门闪进去时，保安识趣地给他让开了道。他一路通行无阻地上到二楼，走到Chris的套房前轻轻推了推门，没有上锁，只略微迟疑便侧身进入。  
屋内一片灰暗，只有走道的下方留了一盏光亮微弱的夜灯。  
“工作完成了？”床上男人的声音响起来，吐字清晰，连丝倦怠都没有，Sebastian一点儿也不吃惊，他脱了鞋，赤足踏在绵软的地毯上步入内室。  
Chris已经抬手拉开了一盏灯，上身赤裸着坐在床沿，敞开腿，“我真该庆幸Sebby，今晚的目标不是我，嗯？”  
Sebastian已经换下了刚才的侍从装束，也换下了顺从又柔软的神态，他的头发完全向后梳去，穿了白色T恤和灰色的薄绒裤，眼睑下的乌青有些明显。  
“今晚的目标是爱罗斯之泪。”  
“哦，那件珠宝，”Chris歪了下脑袋，向后靠去，“这是第七件拍品，我是没兴趣的，当然那是一件瑰宝，我不知道收藏这个也会被NYPD盯上？”  
“确实是瑰宝，非常夺目,”Sebastian顿了一顿，“但是更夺人眼球的是珠宝盒里那张新型冰毒的制作方剂——”  
Chris几乎是瞬间就从床头跳起来，他一把抓过Sebastian的T恤圆领，把对方拽的一个大踉跄，险些栽倒在地面。  
“我和你说过很多遍，别和缉毒队合作——”他的手指沿着青年美好的脸部曲线向上滑，一直来到对方丰厚柔软的褐色头发，一把抓住，Sebastian吃痛地呻吟了声。  
“我说过很多遍了，Seb，可是你总也不听。”  
“前期的调查我没参与，”Sebastian努力撑着床铺支起一只胳膊，“我只是在今晚当个内应，那栋别墅，OCCB也已经盯梢很久了。”他边说边松开手，一枚窃听器从指缝里滑出来，Chris搜去的那一个只是障眼法而已，Heracles要参与今天的“拍卖”他也是被临时告知，但是依照自己对男人的了解，横插一杠子以免意外损失是Chris的惯用手段。  
Chris的手指松了松，Sebastian昂起下巴，眼皮下撇，紧绷的嘴角扯了扯，“再说，不管怎样，这些活儿总要有人干，总有一天——”  
“总有一天你要是被纽约的毒贩逮住了，哪怕他们把你这张漂亮的小脸蛋剁成一片片的我可也没办法，到时候宝贝儿，哪怕我不愿意，也不得不忘了你。”  
Sebastian的睫毛一颤，紧绷的嘴唇有点抖。  
Chris松开他，微微使劲儿将他推到在地毯上，“别再瞧了，那把琴不在这儿。”  
“那里面是什么？”Sebastian站起来，毫不退让地挤压比自己宽阔的多的胸膛，“我们说好的，我都要知道。”  
Chris“啧”了一声，他猜自己一定是在高潮后头脑极度昏聩的情况下才会和眼前这个纽约警察局的小警察立下一个“以后无论做什么，无论多见不得光的事情都会告诉你”的誓约，告诉一个警察，哈！  
“我会告诉你，哪怕你转身就告诉Rogers也不要紧。”Chris冷哼了一声，“我毁了手合会的人肉生意，所以是时候增加防护了。”  
“是军火？”Sebastian眼皮一跳，“你买了一些新兵器？”  
“只是些好玩的小玩意儿。”Chris漫不经心地重新坐回床沿，“怎么样？现在你准备乖乖回去写你的调查报告顺便把这个也告诉Rogers，还是在我遵守了我的诺言之后，也来实现你的呢？”  
他边说边敞开腿，毫无羞耻地展示腿间已经隆起的一大包，Chris不喜欢Sebastian做卧底，哪怕他们就是因为这个认识的，而Sebastian却已经不止一次偷偷溜回Rogers的身边来挑战他的底线了。  
“当一次卧底，就要接受我对你做的任何事。”Chris不准备放弃自己的权利，既然对方对他的话从来只当做耳边风。  
Sebastian半趴在地上，头颅昂起，膝盖向前挪动，趴到了他的双腿间。  
Chris心满意足的叹息，用手指将对方的脸拖高一点点，“乖孩子，现在就开始吧。”Sebastian默然不语，手指却灵巧地在他的大腿根部抚了两把，将他已经胀大的性器从内裤的边缘处释放出来，Chris迫不及待地挺胯，将肉棒抵到情人柔软的唇边，粗暴地戳了两下。  
“Baby，我的Baby，含进去好么？”  
Sebastian的脸微微侧开，伸出舌头尝试裹住龟头，Chris立即扶着他的脸颊乘此机会迅速将性器戳进对方火热的口腔中，年轻的警官只有一瞬的不适应，密密的睫毛一阵颤，然后便收缩腮帮，熟门熟路地撮住Chris的性器，头部摆动着吞吐起来。  
他的舌头软且灵巧，会细细舔过阴茎上凸起的脉络，嘴唇微微使劲将牙齿收拢好以免磕到，每次都卖力吞的很深，让Chris感受到自己的龟头正抵在对方的喉咙口，而吐出的时候却极尽缓慢，像是在吐出一只最美味的棒棒糖，等到唇瓣“啵”的一声和阴茎分开，再会恋恋不舍地亲吻顶端处的孔洞 。  
Chris无声地骂了句脏话，大腿都因为过度的快感痉挛起来，Sebastian的口交技术简直满分，真他妈有天分！  
在安静的情人最后一次含住他的马眼卖力一吸几乎将他的魂魄都弄出来时，一股怒气突然浮满了Chris的胸膛，他抬起脚掌踢了对方一脚，不算重，但是Sebastian显然有点懵，一脸茫然的看着他。Chris将对方拉起来狠狠推倒在床榻，果断地扒下对方的裤子。  
年轻警官两团圆润又饱满的臀肉边落入他的眼。Chris扬起手，  
“啪——”  
Sebastian的腰部一颤，“Chris——”小警官叫唤到，今晚第一次喊出他的名字。  
Chris又狠狠拍了两巴掌，对方形状完美的屁股上现在满是红痕了，惹人爱怜地肿起来。他将脚踝的内裤踢到一边去，爬上床铺用自己的胯部贴上那小屁股蛋，恶意满满地磨蹭了两下。  
“不，先生——不！”Sebastian似乎一下害怕起来，他扭动腰部挣扎，双手前伸胡乱地抓。“Evans——Evans先生，今天不行，今天我太累了——”  
Chris啐了一口，按住男人的肩膀，将自己的阴茎塞进那道又嫩又滑肉缝，任何男人只要在这儿销魂处磨两下，都保不齐会想干上身下的家伙整天，如果落入那群毒贩的手里，这里大概会被几十根阴茎好好品尝，想到这样可能的画面，Chris就觉得头脑深处的钝痛会让自己背过气去。  
他没有操进去，只是留在外面，用胀到开始发痛的龟头磨着Sebastian的股沟以及臀部和腰窝的连接处。  
“另一个窃听器处理掉了么？”他伏在对方光滑的脊背上微微气喘，一边模仿着性交姿势抽插，一边亲吻身下人的脖颈和耳垂，直到听到声声绵软不已的细细呻吟。  
Sebastian点头，本能地撅起屁股，摇晃着腰部配合Chris的动作，对方的那处那么灼热和硬挺，他只用肌肤煨贴上去却觉得烧着的是心。  
“过了今晚他们肯定要查，”Chris闭紧眼睛，头皮开始发麻，“再动的快点，快——”他又大力拍了下Sebastian的屁股，后者立刻听话地扭起臀，浪荡地摆动腰部，尽力抚慰他的欲火。  
“Rogers替我做的身份很好，不会有问题——Chris!”Sebastian惊呼，Chris已经将自己的龟头往他的肉洞里挤入了一点。  
“不准在我的床上提那家伙的名字，否则我就操死你。”黑道头子冷酷地开口，挺起腰部将自己的性器拔出，受到侵犯的肉洞可怜地噏动着，穴口被磨的有点红，Chris忍不住用手指在那处按了按。  
Sebastian怔了怔，伏在枕头上开始委屈的呜咽，僵持了数秒之后，Chris终于无可奈何地叹气，将对方翻转过身，不意外地看到那已经完全湿了的眼眶和红红的鼻头。  
“他们会查的很凶险，”Chris有点嫌弃地用指头抹去对方已经滚出来的泪珠子。当他的劝告都是放屁，作卧底的时候胆子肥的厉害，但是到床上才被摸了两下就掉眼泪，到底是谁把这小警察宠成这样？  
”按照今晚的情形，很有可能怀疑你是我这边的眼线，大概会有点麻烦，但是也绝好过怀疑你是缉毒队的人——”  
Sebastian依旧默不作声，但是动了动身体，胳膊绕着Chris的头颈缠过来，双唇被自己咬的通红。Chris忍不住伸出舌头推开对方的唇瓣和牙齿，戳进去同口交技能满点的舌头缠绵、吮吸了好一会儿才分开，双方都有些气喘，鼻尖抵着鼻尖互相蹭了蹭。他们最终谁都没再开口说话，Chris只是抱着Sebastian继续亲吻了一会儿，在又一阵困意上来的时候调暗了床头灯，揉了揉对方的脑袋。  
“睡吧。”  
“Evans先生——”  
“嗯？”  
“别忘了我。”


	18. 番外六

1、  
Chris Evans环顾四周，目光最终落到船舷边一个褐皮肤的姑娘身上，对着对方曲起手指，“嘿甜心，介意帮我涂下防晒油么？”  
话音刚落，耳边就响起一声大大的冷哼，他仰头吸了口冰果汁，“或者换你来？”  
回答他的依旧是鼻孔出气声，Chris一点儿也不吃惊，他豢养的是一头喜欢任性挥舞爪子的小雄狮，虽然油光水滑的外表很讨人喜欢，却始终缺乏调教。  
他伸出胳膊勾住对方赤裸的小腿弯，“过来的我的美人，替我抹油。”  
“你是没有手么？”Sebastian穿着绿色沙滩裤窝在躺椅对着他翻眼皮，终于气气哼哼地爬起来，抓过防晒油随意挤了两下，对着他的背脊开始搓动。  
Chirs重新架上太阳镜，反身趴在躺椅，透过面前船舱玻璃的反光看背后人被太阳晒到红扑扑的脸，在心里吹了声口哨。  
   
Chris买下的空壳电影公司即是为了避人耳目，就不能一点儿正经生意不做，于是承接些小型广告的制作，新加入的员工们很勤勉，更完全瞧不出公司的投资人是纽约黑帮的主导人之一，卖力接大案子，要给这间小小的公司盈利。  
公司月报出来时，他瞪着财务报表上的净收入晃了好一会儿神，“这钱哪儿来的？”  
“我也不知道。”Anthony如是说。  
“上月所有人都在加班，为YouTube制作了一个迷你电影，点击率上佳，所以进账了好些提成。”Scarlet翻了翻眼皮道。  
“这间公司不是开来洗钱的？”他沉默几秒重新开口。  
“话是没错....但是我们的招聘启事上可没这么写。”Scarlet吐出烟圈，眉毛一撇，“然后我们又恰巧招到了全纽约最老实的一群家伙。”  
于是Chris大笔一挥，干脆请整班人马出海休假，顺便可以拍一个泳装女郎MV，据说是要卖给一些夜场做场幕背景。  
碧海、阳光和一群比基尼女郎，Anthony笑得嘴都歪了，拍着他的胸脯直乐，“你怎么不早点投资一家电影公司？”  
NYPD的假期给的不大方，但他还是硬逼着那头兀自舔爪的小狮子空余了三天，一起远航。  
   
2、  
“Sebastian，”Chri伸出胳膊拍拍身后人，对方还在卖力抹油，卖力得过了分，几乎要把自己的背搓下一层皮来，不过他向来会娇宠对方这种限度的行径，毕竟偿还的日子在后头呢。  
“坐到我的背上来。”他沉声要求。背后人的动作略停，再开口已经期期艾艾，  
“你，你——你怎么...”  
“我怎么了？天哪Baby，你该不会是害羞了吧？昨天晚上你还骑在‘正面’，现在不过是——”  
“Chris Evans！”  
正在和一群女郎们调笑的Anthony听到动静瞧过来，冲他挑了挑眉，意思是“别太过分”。  
“哼，我可没有害羞Evans，”前一秒眼皮都在发颤的家伙又习惯性地亮出了自己尚是粉色的肉垫，“再说昨天晚上….”Sebastian弯下腰对着他的耳畔吐息，“到底是谁先射出来的？”  
“Baby，”Chris抓住对方的胳膊将人拽到自己的眼前,“昨晚我有点儿忘了，不过现在我们大可再来一场——”

箍着对方的腰部把人扛进卧室的时候，Sebastian还手脚并用地企图在他脸部乱抓，转眼被扔到床榻堵住嘴唇，瞬间就软下身段只会抱着他呜呜叫唤了。他耐心地用舌头顶开Sebastian的唇瓣，缠绕住对方的，吸允到对方的唾液抑制不住地溢出嘴角，才心满意足地退出去啃小狮子圆翘的鼻头，双手也未闲着，已经将对方的T恤和沙滩裤全部扒下，捏着男人滑溜的屁股使劲儿揉弄。  
“NYPD喂了你什么我的美人，你究竟是怎么长出这么一个好屁股的？”他的手掌托着Sebastian的臀部一路揉到大腿，自然分开，对方已经七荤八素，抱着他的脑袋不停轻啄，呜呜咽咽像一只奶声奶气的猫。  
即便再过上十年，Chris猜自己也会感谢Steve Rogers将这样一个宝贝送到他的床上来——谁能想到一个平日倔强小警员到了床上竟然可了劲地发浪呢？  
“Baby，Baby，嘘——”他也不停回应对方啾啾地亲吻，从床头翻出润滑剂撕开抹到自己的阴茎上，又塞了一个枕头到Sebastian的臀部下，“你太贪吃了我的美人，可是我保证今天也会喂饱你。”  
他单手托住对方已经软成不像样的腰部，一手扶住自己的阴茎，用龟头顶弄那小小入口，寻找最合适的时机彻底占有身下这甜蜜的宝贝。  
“Baby，放轻松——我的Baby，抬高你的腰——”  
“嗯....Chris...快——Chris....”Sebastian难耐地甩着脑袋，双手胡乱地挥舞，扯出一小块红色布料，“嗯...这是什么？等等，这是什么？Chris Evans——！”  
他的欲望还没得到舒缓，阴茎翘得像一个要上战场的锐茅，却被劈头盖脸扔了一条女士内裤。Chris冷着脸站起来，用手指挑起那块布料，确切地说是一套女士比基尼的下半部分，款式可有点性感。他紧蹙着眉头啧了一下嘴，“这是什么？”  
“这是你的套房！应该是你来告诉我。”Sebastian也已经从床上爬了起来，Chris颇为可惜地看着对方重新套上了沙滩裤，两团软肉被遮掩住，他叹了口气，还是决定先安抚眼眶都有点发红的恋人。  
“这不是我的，Sebby。”  
“屁话。”Sebastian恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，绿色的眼珠似要冒出火来，“这当然不是你的，你还没这么变态，你只是个混蛋，大混蛋！全纽约最大的混蛋——”Sebastian抽了抽鼻子，嗓音已经有些打颤。  
“Sebby，Sebby，”他慢悠悠地后退靠到沙发，“你为我吃醋的样子真是可爱透了我的宝贝，但是我还是想说，我不知道我的床上怎么会有一套女士比基尼，并且我绝对没有和这套泳衣的主人发生过任何，或者——”他眼尖地瞥到被角下隐藏的一缕红，快步步到床前抽出，“或者这套比基尼还根本没主人，至少他的主人还没撕掉标签——”他将比基尼的文胸扔到Sebastian面前，掀开整条被子，然后看到了更多，跳动的绿色和黄色，全是同样款式不同颜色的女装比基尼。  
“现在你该相信我了，比起我和某位不知名女士睡过的可能性，我是个变态的可能性到更大了。”  
Sebastian眉宇间已有几分尴尬神色，翻弄了几下那些泳衣，瘪了瘪腮帮，“那这些——到底是怎么回事？明明，明明昨天晚上还不在这儿的。”  
Chris勉强可以回忆起早间来打扫的清洁员似乎有提及“Anthony Mackie先生让您把这些送到后甲板的拍摄棚”。至于这些东西是什么Chris当时并未深究，而眼下他知道了，不过是他上午忙着调情下午则要去玩水上摩托的下属让他顺手携带的拍摄服装罢了，因为自己曾经说了一句“可以去摄影棚看看”。  
Chris不喜欢那些把人扔海喂鱼的传统黑帮做法，既无效率也容易出篓子，不过眼下他真有点儿想考虑这方案了。  
他拍着恋人红苹果一样的脸蛋简单交代了前因后果，在看到对方似乎还并未全盘相信的迷糊眼神后，咂咂嘴，“至少你应该相信Sebby，认识了你之后我都被榨干了。我昨晚就射了三次在你的小屁股里，可是一直缓冲到现在才能有起色。虽然我知道自己的能耐很不错，可是毕竟不是超人——”他边说边探出上身缓缓靠近对方，最后一把抓过对方的脑袋，揉着那头棕色卷发复又开始一场舌尖缠绕。Sebastian穿着粗气倒在他怀里，手掌却怯生生地探到他的裆下，“只是才有起色Evans先生？”

3、  
他重新剥下Sebastian身上的所有衣料，但是却加了些别的。  
“别，别这样...Chris....”他的恋人捂着脸蛋嗫喏，“我，我穿不下....”  
“甜心，这是弹性布料。”他赞叹于身下的美景，红色的布料和奶油色的肌肤衬在一起，小巧的文胸将那对鼓鼓的小胸脯挤出一道浅浅沟壑，“瞧瞧你，”他罩住对方的左侧胸脯搓揉起来，“虽然不算很大，但是你都有罩杯了Baby。”  
“Chris！”Sebastian羞窘地摊开手掌瞪他，在看到自己驾到Chris腰侧的两条长腿后又倏地合上。Chris将阴茎挤到恋人被比基尼勒到格外丰满的臀肉中开始挺动磨蹭，对方只小小倒抽一口气，一手揪住床单，一手依旧盖住自己的眼，身躯已然随之摆动起来。Chris低吼一声，挑开比基尼窄得只剩一条缝的裆部，将那隐藏的小口露出来，终于挺入那销魂蚀骨的秘处。  
他不是没干过女人，但是始终是更喜欢男人一点，而他也没撒谎，在确认了同这个NYPD小警察的恋情之后，就再也没旁人爬上过Heracles老大的床。  
而现在，他心满意足地操着这具美妙不已的肉体，不得不克制深植于心内的野蛮欲求，才能忍住不把那几片红色布料嘶得粉碎，不把身下人干到汁水横溢，没办法，谁让他的小狮子被操得狠了就化作一只吸着鼻子眼泪吧嗒吧嗒流的小猫咪了呢——他只是很缓慢又坚定地劈开那炙热的甬道，亲吻对方通红的鼻尖，把那鼓鼓的小胸脯捏到满是红痕，“Baby——告诉我——我操的你舒服么？”  
“嗯......”Sebastian仰起脖子，眼皮上翻，艳红的舌尖囫囵地舔着唇周，“舒服...Chris....你撞的我好麻——”  
他狠狠挺动腰部换来一声绵长的尖叫，他得把身下人撞到魂飞魄散才行。他将Sebastian翻转过来，除掉那条内裤，捏着男人胯部的软肉从背后再次侵入，手掌绕到对方胸前从比基尼布料里探进去捏住那挺起的乳粒，“告诉我Sebastian，你幻想过或者梦见过Rogers对你这么干过么？”  
他的恋人立刻猛烈摇晃头部，嗓音哽咽，“不，从没，不，从没有——那太，太....”  
“太下流了对不对？你没法想象你的队长像我一样，插到你腿弯都打颤？或者是把你的奶头吸到肿起来，擦到T恤都会疼对不对？你也没法想象你吸着他老二的时候他会是什么表情？你以为你的队长是个不近欲望的圣人，他当然不会对你做这些，因为只有我可以，我可不会允许这世界上的任何人对你做这些事——你同意么？”他的动作快起来，一下比一下更快地进入那肉洞，Sebastian多肉的臀部在他的撞击之下颠得要晃出水来，气息不匀地靠在他的一侧的手臂，  
“只有你能对我做这些Evans先生，只有你...只有你...”  
得到满意的答复，Chris爱怜地亲吻恋人的发旋，“我知道Baby，我都知道。可是你如果再帮缉毒组的人办事，可就不一定了，我提醒过你好多次——你这样的美人如果落在那些毒贩手里会有什么样的后果？一个屁股生嫩的警察，他们会对你为所欲为的。”  
怀抱里的家伙猛地一怔，随后倒在枕头上，任他再挺动也不出声了。  
他大叹一口气，将对方翻过身，不意外地看到那张已经满是眼泪和鼻涕泡儿的脸蛋——怎么会有这样的警察，干起活来好像可以不要命，可是只不过在床上被他多碰了几下，又吓唬了两句，就立刻抽抽嗒嗒起来。  
他褪下对方胸前已经被揉得不像样的文胸，抱起那臀部轻柔又缓慢的撞击——  
“Evans先生....”Sebastian望着他，脸颊才消散的红晕又慢慢聚拢，“如果那样，我宁愿死——我只能，我只能——”  
Chris低头咬住对方的唇，他毫不怀疑他的小狮子有这样的勇气，但是他想得到的不是一具忠贞的尸体，他的Sebastian得像现在这样，热气腾腾地躺在床上，被他翻来覆去地操，用足各种姿势，一直到他们的肉体不再年轻，灵魂都枯萎——

4.  
“你确定要在这里下船？”他和Scarlet迎面站在夹板上，热风吹过，脑袋却意外的冷。  
“我得跟着他。”他只用一句来回答女下属。  
“你的猫咪搭你的游艇，却去为NYPD办事，真有你的风范Evans。我猜他同意来度假，是因为这艘船会停泊在桑托利亚港口，他可以立刻变身为数万游人中的一个停驻在这儿，再让我猜猜，也许航行的路线你你的猫咪给过你一些建议？——”

“我喜欢热一些的地方，可以戴草帽，穿花衬衫——Chris,我要穿Bucky在南美给我带回来的那件蓝色的！”

Chris戴上太阳镜，看着已经下到岸边四周环顾的家伙，真的戴了一顶夸张的草帽穿了一件可笑的蓝色花衬衫，但却要去寻找、跟踪和捕猎世界上最危险的罪犯。  
“我要在这儿下船。”他抓住栏杆，“别担心，我很快就会回来。”

他的Sebby，他豢养和娇宠的狮子，他其实可以剪除对方所有的利爪，锁进笼子里就好。但是对方却只愿意遁入最危险的草原，无所谓，他也一样可以陪伴。


	19. 番外七

1.  
“好了，我解决了刑事调查的部分。”  
“对，然后你还剩余——诉讼法，专门法，我看看，家庭暴力的你也还没复习。”Loki Laufeyson抬头，简单通报了目前的进展，Thor捂着脸倒进沙发。  
“听着，我相信Barnes还没复习完交通法的部分。”  
“没错，所以我很快就要有两个通不过内部考核的下属了，需要我为你们骄傲么？”Loki转向坐在另一侧的男人，Bucky Barnes几乎要将整张脸埋入笔记本了，良久后才缓慢抬起，伸出指头漫不经心地骚刮着额发，  
“我不相信——，”身为狙击手的特别小组成员肘击了下坐在自己身旁的金发男人，“在我不在的这些年，你们每年都要进行类似的考核？”  
“别紧张Buck，NYPD职业技能考核一年只有一次。”Steve的笔记本平整整洁，上面是端正的字体记录了理论考试中的所有要点，还使用不同颜色的荧光笔仔细归了类，Bucky借阅的正是对方的。  
“我这辈子也不会再读完这些书本了。”Bucky指了指桌上的整摞理论书籍，“我情愿回去当个卧底。”  
“James——”Steve的脸陡然沉下来，Bucky几乎在同时举起双手表示说错了话。  
“我情愿和这些法典纠缠永生永世也再也不去当什么狗屁卧底了。”  
笑容这才重新回到了OCCB部门负责人的脸上，“这并没有你想象的那么难——”Steve握住事业以及人生拍档的手腕摇了摇，“对了，我为你准备了热牛奶。”  
Thor再也忍耐不住，捂住双眼做出“你们这样是在进行无预警伤人”的姿势，Loki翻了翻眼皮，“听着Steve，”他倾身示意Steve先坐下，  
“虽然这么说很丢脸，但是我的精力只足够辅导一人，所以拜托你，一定要帮助Bucky Barnes通过今年的内部考核，否则我会将50页的留用申请报告扔给你写。”  
“你们的神经未免绷的太紧，”Steve耸耸肩，“内部考核的理论部分远没有困难到这样的程度，我会复印我的笔记本给到Thor和Bucky，他们都可以通得过——还有，好好瞧瞧Seb——”  
瞬间成为整屋中心的男人正忙着啃一块百吉饼，闻言茫然抬头。  
“Seb每年的成绩都很好，他只是用心复习了，所以你们也可以。”  
Thor摸了摸鼻子，“Rogers警监，你知道第一周的理论考核过后，还有体能和防卫战术以及枪械的考核吧——”

2.  
Sebastian今日一天的餐食都由Thor负责。对方清晨殷勤地提来了酥香喷热的羊角面包和美式咖啡，中午则邀请他一起去警局边广受好评的越南河粉店用午餐，到了晚上，是牛肉搭配蛋白以及圣女果的健康餐盒。昨晚对方对他略逊一筹的体能考核成绩进行了嘲讽，而这只是Thor所受的惩罚之一。

“我会负责Seb所有的枪械课程。甜心，我保证你任何一门射击的成绩都不会低于90分。”Bucky走过来按住他的脑袋摇了摇。  
“那我就是体能部分，你会加油的对吗，还记得么？你是我最棒的士兵。”Steve为他又加了一份百吉饼。  
“我为我属下的无礼抱歉Sebastian——”Loki交叠着双腿开口，“听着，我是NYPD连续五年的近身防卫课程的第一，而之前可从没透露给过任何人诀窍，但是现在，我愿意破例。至于Thor，他负责帮你整理所有机械使用笔试部分的考点。”  
这就是Thor得到的第二个惩罚了。

NYPD中不会有一队人马的实战能力超过Loki领导的特别行动小组，Sebastian被高兴同丧气两种情绪轮番缠绕——即将面对他向来不算强项的实战考核的恐惧，以及能得到顶尖警员们教导的兴奋感。  
他搓搓双手转入了Heracles的临街后门。  
然而和往日不同，没有守在此处的保安队员，没有从休息室传来的舞女以及酒保们的喧嚣吵闹声，整片走廊都安静肃冷，只有哀弱的廊灯在他头顶无声地张开光和影的网。Sebastian用脚尖点住地板，拧腰侧身，单手滑进了自己的枪套——

“我要开始计时了。”  
熟悉的男声传来，近乎已让他整个瘫软，Sebastian抽回手重重喘息出声，“Anthony——今天是在搞什么鬼？——”  
Heracles的核心成员之一，Anthony Mackie面无表情地从他身后冒出，“整间酒吧的后侧，从这里到三楼，都已经清空，我看看秒表——甜心，你需要在三分钟之内从这里跑到三楼再折返，你今天的目标是十次？”  
“什么？”  
他几乎要忍不住用手指去挖挖耳朵，Anthony已经不怎么有耐心地“啧”了一声，“快点，根据时间表，在八点后你还有第二场训练。”  
“训练什么？”Sebastian捏住自己的腮帮扯了扯，他真的没做梦。  
“听着小子，你最好认真点，”Anthony三步并作两步走到他面前，狠狠戳了戳他的胸膛，”因为我正在配合你进行我人生中最侮辱人格的一项任务，我作为纽约的一名黑帮，竟然要负责帮助一名纽约警察局的警员通过年度考核——”  
Sebastian的脸颊瘪了瘪，“操他妈的Chris Evans。”  
“Baby，”金棕色头发的男人从暗处微摇着脑袋走出，“你永远搞不清我们在这件事上的关系。”

3.  
短时间内的折返跑是最基础的警员体能考核项目，换成上下楼层只会更刺激心肺以及肌肉的爆发力，但是这样的强度尚不至于让他无法承受。  
虽然也并不轻松，到第六次冲上阶梯的时候，Sebastian感觉自己的肺部已经有了明显的灼烧痛感，咽喉也不适地收缩。  
“快快快你这臭小子，这样的速度你只配逃命知道么Sebastian，你连罪犯的衣带都摸不到——”Anthony在楼下拖长了音大声训斥他——，“别想着偷懒，你Mackie大哥可是狠狠盯着你呢！”  
没错，这儿的每个楼层竟然都有一名守卫，面无表情地对着他，确保他确实是从一楼快速奔跑到了三楼。  
“记得么Anthony，两年前是我把你弄进了监狱，就是用这样的速度——”再一轮的往返结束，他从楼梯台阶一跃而下，粗喘着气对Anthony比了个中指，后者交叠手掌拍了拍，转头对站在后侧的男人开口，“我可以揍他么Chris？”  
Chris掏出一支烟懒洋洋点燃，“别急，还有下一轮。”

“Scarlet——我喜欢你的新发型——”  
“甜心，这并不会让你好受一点知道么？”穿着白色衬衫同黑色长裤的女郎扬起嘴角拨了拨自己染成银白色的头发，“顺便提醒，你现在的站姿可是漏洞百出。”  
Sebastian忍不住狠狠啐了一口猫下腰。在纽约的地头上，没人会想要领教Scarlet Johansson 的杀人大腿。他沉沉吸入一口气，紧盯着对方移动的步伐。女郎姿态轻松，简直像随意踱步，随即忽然晃至了左侧，  
“左边，甜心——”  
他“唰”地抬起手臂，勉强抵挡住一记正面肘击，迅速猫下身扫腿，Scarlet已经灵活跃起，转身绕到他身后，再次试图用肘部狠击他的背部，这次他未能躲过，往前几大步踉跄才险险稳住。  
Scarlet轻声哼笑，“甜心，右边——”  
又一轮的攻击毫不留情地袭来，不过这回他却已经抬腿压住对方的腰部，倾身拧住了女郎的手腕。Scarlet挑起一侧的眉，对已经叉开腿坐在一旁靠背椅上的Chris吹了声口哨，  
“调教有加呀，头儿。”  
“需要被调教的不是我——”  
话才出口，鼻子却已挨了重重一拳，Sebastian捂着自己火辣辣的面目，Scarlet抬脚踩住他撑在地面的手掌。  
“甜心，相比曾经是稍有进步，不过在我眼里，依旧是只可以任意蹂躏的奶猫罢了——”  
“Scarlet？”Chris终于灭了烟，起身缓缓踢开对方的小腿，“够了。”

“够了！”被Chris提溜上楼的时候，Sebastian试图扭动身体甩开对方，然而男人大力地在他臀部击打了两下，“乖——这是为了帮你通过警务考核。”  
“Anthony负责你的体能，Scarlet是近身防卫，猜猜我是什么宝贝儿？”  
虽然被整个摔进房间很不体面，但是他还是勉强撑起床铺冷笑，“你是变态。”  
“啧啧，”Chris状似不满地摇头，拉开裤子拉链，“这题太简单，可是你还是答错——”  
“当然是枪机训练了，散弹还是手枪？Baby，任你选择。”

4.  
“E，Evans先生....——”他可怜兮兮地打了个泪嗝，正在用舌头耐心顶弄他左侧乳粒的男人抬起头，  
“怎么了甜心？”  
“我，我觉得我们还是进行枪击训练...比较好——”  
“我们正在，”Chris亲吻他眼睑下的泪花儿，又用鼻尖蹭到他的，  
“第一步，是要将枪管从枪套中拔出——”Chris的手紧握着他的一路滑到两人已经贴在一起的腹部再往下，Sebastian倒抽一口气，手掌被完全按压到男人勃起的阴茎上。  
“天哪，摸摸它——”Chris半阖起双眼，发出轻声呢喃，而这叹息就像能蛊惑人心的烟雾，他颤着发烫的眼皮，完全窝在男人的身下，不自觉地收拢手指，在那根不逊于枪管的玩意儿上上下滑动，滑动到根部时则用掌心去磨蹭底部的两颗圆球——每每动作到此处，Chris的饱满双唇就会咬在一起，他忍不住想起Scarlet所说的——每天都有无数女人或者男人愿意被这张唇喂入毒酒。  
Sebastian梗起脖子，张开嘴咬住Chris的下唇瓣轻轻撕咬，对方“嘶”声抽气，“别着急宝贝，我们才刚拔出了枪，还得放入弹匣，不过在此之前——”  
男人抓过他的肩膀将他整个提起，Sebastian这才注意到身上的衣物还未完全褪去，白衬衫的前襟被扯开，淫浪敞开，Chris的手掌压住他的后脑勺，往前施力，他猛地栽倒在床铺，头部靠到男人的大腿内侧。  
Chris向前挺动胯部，“为了使射击顺畅，得先来一点儿润滑。”  
他甚至没有来得及说“操，润你他妈的滑”，对方暗红色的性器已经贴着他的唇瓣挤了进来，Sebastian难堪地扶住Chris的大腿，脑袋来回晃动，那玩意儿却长驱直入，顶到他的上颚骨，恶意地前后耸动。  
“润滑宝贝，这是保养一把好枪的重要法则。”  
他呜咽着，收拢酸痛的腮帮，用自己的口腔内壁和舌头，去抚慰在口中肆虐的性器。先使用舌头上下刷动，在扫过了其上的每一寸脉络之后，再微微退后头颅，余留出空间，可以用柔软双唇去挤压和嘬吻柱壁以及最顶端的肉伞，最后才是那颗圆形小孔，他熟练地将舌头对折卷起，戳弄那小孔，Chris的手紧紧抓住他的头发，阴茎在他的唇边滑来滑去。  
“Baby，你可真是我的Baby，天啦——Sebby，我的老二现在没了你可没法活。”  
这样一直进行到他的口水再也无法经由酸痛的腮帮控制溢出唇角，Chris才猛地将他向后推倒在床榻，一把扯下他的白色内裤——然而袜子和衬衫却仍旧羞耻地遮掩住他身体最后的那一小部分。  
“现在我们撞上弹匣了，子弹也已经上膛——然后呢Baby？然后是什么。”  
Chris边问边将他的双腿打开到最大，赤裸的下身挤到他的双腿之间——操，这个男人竟然还穿着T恤，神态轻松地扯过一个枕头塞到他的臀部下方。  
“说出来，亲爱的，下一步是什么？记住，这是一个考核，如果错误，是应当要受到惩罚的，”对方的指头拧住他的乳粒，微微用力。  
Sebastian猛地仰起头，嗓音里冒出的是粘腻和可耻的浪荡呻吟。  
“下一步？”Chris并没有放过他，Sebastian可以感觉到男人的阴茎在他的臀缝上下滑动，将那里弄到一边湿腻，而拧住他乳尖的手已经变为整个覆盖到他的胸乳上，罩住那儿，像情色影碟中的男人揉挤女人奶子那样推揉，他的身前酥麻且痛，下腹坠入一阵阵热意。  
如果不认真解答，Sebastian毫不怀疑男人会有更多的手段....来令他变得如同发情的母狮那样——恬不知耻。  
“下，下一步，是去掉保险栓....啊——E,Evans先生——”  
“我在这儿呢Sebby，你答的很好。”Chris的一只手掌仍然紧抓住他的胸部，另一只手掌从床头柜中抽出了一枚安全套。“去掉保险栓，Baby，说的一点儿没错。”男人将安全套扔下床。  
“操——”他用手肘撑起身体，“你不能不戴套操我！——啊——”  
Chris阴茎就那样刺入他的身体，凶狠地探入，突然被侵犯的疼痛让他整个摔回床铺，“我能，甜心。”  
“现在，到最后一步了，我们要射击。”

“喜欢这姿势么Seb？这样才能进入到你最深——”  
Chris仰面躺在床铺，双腿岔开，Sebastian坐在男人烫热的性器上，腰肢扭动地比Heracles的任何一个舞娘更劲猛热辣——  
他的臀缝因为这样的姿势已经被磨到火辣辣地痛，但是后穴的酥麻和瘙痒却让他无法停下来，Chris在快速上下震荡自己的臀部，他们的节奏混乱却又和谐地交合在一块儿，他的双手紧紧握住Chris的，每一次被顶弄，腰部就忍不住前倾，屁股狠狠撅起。  
“Sebby，你真得看看你现在的样子到底有多淫荡。”这样的姿势让Chris也不如往日轻松，微微无处借力的男人捏住他的臀肉将他狠狠下压，迫使他完全被钉在肉棒之上，Sebastian再也承受不住，呜咽一声倒在对方的胸膛，Chris轻声哼笑出来，用嘴巴含住他的，下身动作放缓，慵懒又粘腻地慢慢戳刺，两人的舌头缠绕到一块儿，从对方的口中汲取唾液和彼此的鼻息。  
Chris的手掌握住他的臀尖，将臀肉向外掰开，于是瑟缩在其间的可怜后穴就被侵犯得更为凄惨，他哀弱的呻吟全数被男人堵在口中，一直被操到脑袋昏沉，身体几乎滑下，Chris终于搂住他的腰部将他翻身压倒，  
“今天的练习，还是决定散弹枪吧。”

5.  
NYPD的Steve Rogers收到一封无署名的信件，上面的内容奇怪：  
Steve Rogers的体能训练 不需要/Loki Laufeyson的近身防卫 不需要/James Barnes机械使用 不需要。  
他会通过所有考核。

“怎么了？这是什么玩意儿？”才从广场买了咖啡回来的Bucky Barnes拉过恋人来了一个大大舌吻后，才注意到对方的紧蹙眉头。  
“没什么，”Steve咧了咧嘴，将信纸扯碎，“不过有人又怀念监狱罢了。”


End file.
